Dagger's End: The Swine Tide & The Underworld Uprise (Vol2)
by Durge Slash
Summary: Dagger is the last of his kind, as another group called Hogz, are about to spread their "Waaargh!" in Equestria! As Canterlot and the Krystal Empire, have barely an army to fight off the invaders, Dagger must seek help from small and skilled groups of ponies, as well as individuals. Meanwhile, Sombra and Chrysalis, are massing an army to over take Equestria, quietly...
1. Chapter 1

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 1

We're still here!

The temperature was below freezing, up in the northern parts of Equestria. Yetis, and other mythical creatures would prey on their next meal, as a snow strom still rolled in. With barely any plant life in the northern regions, or even trees to find and burn for fire, the place was almost inhabitable. Dagger was cold, as he had programed his armor to heat up the inside of his suit, but it would eventually run out of power, as he had to constantly walk through the snow. The snow was up to his chest, as he bared the winter cold. Dagger, had walked from a long distance, as he had no idea if he was getting away from the snow or that he was heading into deeper territory of where rare and dangerous creatures, have lived...

Canterlot, a place were the rich are a jack of all trades, and can call in a ride, by using money talk. Lyra and Bon Bon, were just visiting Canterlot, as they saw that the kingdom, was almost done with it's repairs. The two best friends, were heading twords a tour guide, where they would look at the places where the big actions, have taken place, such as when the zenoids had broke through the entrance to Canterlot, or when the quantillian ponies installed the shields, as a roof over Canterlot. Bon Bon was enjoying herself, while Lyra was board, as she constantly played with her mane. " Come on Lyra! Its this way!" spoke Bon Bon, as she happily led her friend through Canterlot, " sigh... Coming..." she replied back, as she was tired of walking around.

Bon Bon and Lyra, had made their way to the tour guide, as he was ready to lead his crowd, to the areas that were really something to look at and see, while he would tell stories and sometimes lies about the quantillian race, as facts. " Alright guys, this way if you please!" said the old stallion, as he led the crowd to the destinations, to the locations that he was instructed to go to. Eventually, both Lyra and Bon Bon had made their way through the entire tour, as it took them almost three long hours of explaining of what has happened in the past... Most of it was true, but others were just simply made up, as the crowd belived his words. " Bon Bon, can we take a brake or something? My hoofs are killing me..." complained Lyra, " huh?... Oh... fine..." sighed Bon Bon, as she looked through her photos, of the pictures she had took.

The two were sitting on chairs, where the tables were prepared outside of a cafe. Lyra, was eating a sandwitch, with a lot of cheese in it, other seasonings, and dried tomatos as it made the most tasty treat that the cafe had to offer. Bon Bon, just had a biscuit with some butter on it, as she scaned through the photos. "Can you imagin what the quantillians did? I mean, think of how many ponies have died!" spoke out loud Bon Bon, as she was amaized by the pictures she has taken. There was a photo of Mai Sight's armor, as the body was missing, and the armor was not the real thing. Bon Bon stared at the picture, then showed it to Lyra, "Look at this guy! I bet he was the prophecy to kill all the zenoids, until he was killed by a blood bender!" exclaimed Bon Bon, "Meh..." replied Lyra, as she was not amused with the photo. " Oh come on! At least try and be interrested in this. It cost us a good bit, to get all the way over here!" spoke Bon Bon, as she wanted Lyra to be interrested in all kinds of stuff, instead of hands. All Lyra could think and wish about, were hands... Human hands... As it was only a fantasy in the equine world.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, were outside of Fluttershy's cottage, as Rainbow Dash was trying to train her to fly. " Come on Scoots! You can do it!" encouraged Rainbow, as she was later notified that her blood was... ok... Her blood was just fine! She didn't get anything that could harm her though... "Alright, here it goes!" reading herself, was Scootaloo, as she was about to jump up high in the air, and flap her wings as quickly as she could! Scootaloo had lept, and fluttered her wings as quickly as she could, " COME ON SCOOTS! You can do it!" cheered Rainbow Dash, as she put a hoof up in the air. Scootaloo, felt her wings taking off, and for a few seconds she felt like she was flying! She flapped her wings as hard as she could, until she fell. Scootaloo didn't even lasted for one second in the air, as she blushed out of embarrassment, yet again. Dash shook her head softly, as she wasn't impressed with her little Scoots. Twilight Sparkle, had recently turned into an alicorn princess, as she too was finding it hard to fly. " Come on Scoots, lets try this again. This time, I'm going to hold you." said Rainbow Dash, as she was trying to show her some patience, to her.

Later on during the day, Fluttershy brought out some snacks to Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo. She had brought out cheese and crackers, as well as some salad, with grean leafy lettuce, tomatos, and some daisies as they all ate. Fluttershy, can already tell that the situation with Scootaloo's flight training was not going too well, as Rainbow Dash was a bit upset with her, but none the less loved her like a sister. "So... um... Dash... Did you find anything interresting today, or herd anything?" asked Fluttershy, after she was done eating, "Well, I think there are some rumors now, that the Secret Forces of Equestria, AKA SFOE, are making new stuff for themselves to help us defend Equestria. But I think they are keeping it all to themselves now... As no pony is alowed into their little club house!" finnished Rainbow Dash. After she as been accepted into the Wonder Bolts, she was notified about the SFOE, as she was wanting to know what they were planning to do with all that high tech stuff. "Oh, I think they are just trying to make Equestria a better place, thats all..." said Fluttershy, as she thinks that the Secret Forces of Equestria group, was busy all the time, trying to save lives through medicine, weapons, and technology. " Pfft... yea, right..." replied Rainbow Dash, as she thinks of these guys as a new meaning of bullies, as they would eventually raise taxes on everypony's lifestyle, on purpose. " Come on Scoots, we need to be heading back home. Thanks Fluttershy, for showing Scootaloo about how birds fly!" Thanked Rainbow Dash, as she took off with Scootaloo on her back, as she took her up into her home. " Not a problem Rainbow! Please visit some time soon!" said Fluttershy, as she was happy to have the rainbow maned pony around, as well as Scootaloo. " Oh... I hope that filly learns how to fly soon..."

Back in space, the hogz were tring to find a way to get into the planet's atmosphere, as most of them fooled around, fought each other, and started eating rocks as food. Their big boss Wartguts, was very angry at them, as he didn't have anybody else to blame but them. " Alright ya gits! I want dat rokket move'n us out now. So... To do dat, we need all da rokket launchas we need, so dat we can blow ourself to dat planet... So get ta shoot'n ya runts!" bellowed the big pig. Wartguts, was a huge warthog, as he was as tall as Celestia, and was big and round like a pig. He had brown, thick fur on him, as he had two big tusks in his mouth. He wore trashy looking armor, as it had red paint on some parts, as hogz were lazy to finnish doing just about anything. Wartguts armor, covered his shoulders, all of his back including his back sides, and had a metal lower jaw under his chin, as the lower metal jaw showed big razors, surrounding his lower mouth, making it to look like it was replacing his lower jaw. Little grots were running around, as they were about two feet tall. They had a big head, big feet, natural sized hands, two pointy ears, and a long pointy nose. Their skin was green, as there were some dirt marks on their skin all the time, and as they only wore one piece of cloth between their legs and behind. The grots were the puniest things that were probably in the univers, but were more intellegent and were brighter than the hogz, as they did all sorts of chores for them.

Finally, Wartguts herd music running through his ears, as he herd rockets flying from behind the astroid. It made a little diffrence, as the astroid was being pushed backwards, to the planet where Equestria was. "Dats more like it boyz! Keep 'em coming, so we can start da 'Waaargh!'" cheered the big warthog, as he stomped around a few times, shaking the astroid around them. The astroid was heading to Equestria, as it moved only an inch after each rocket, per second.

Dagger, had finally got out through the winter cold, as he found land that had trees and grass all around, ahead of him. Dagger could feel the warmth from the sun, as the snow was melting away. Dagger felt better, as he made his way to the forest, were he could hunt for food or search for it, instead... After all, Dagger wasn't a normal pony, as his diet was omnivorous.

The sun was coming down, as the forest was starting to wake up with life... Dagger had managed, to kill a few rabbits and hares, as they were not aware that ponies ate meat... This scared a few wild animals, as they identified him as a new threat, but remembered his scent, as they would becareful to not mistake him for another pony that would usually eat plants, as such... Dagger had made shelter, as he used sticks, leaves, and mud to make a roof over his head, as his heavy blade was left infront of him, somewhat making a door for himself. Dagger fell asleep, as something was coming twords him... A dragon, had landed nearby as it made a lot of noise around itself, as it landed nearby Dagger. The color of the dragon's scales was a very dark purple, as it had round scales going along it's back. The dragon was tired, as it then dropped down, shaking everything on the ground that was around her, as she slept... This didn't awake Dagger from his deep sleep, as the dragon's tail knocked off Dagger's roof, letting in a breeze to come through, making Dagger to feel cold.

The sun had arose, as Dagger woke up, the moment the sun had touched his face. His eyes opened up, only to findout something was wrong... He saw the dragon's tail, as it moved slowly up and down. Dagger, moved out slowly, as he didn't want to wake her up... He tiptoed his way out, from his shelter, and was heading anywhere but here! Dagger decided he was going to follow a river, as he made his way, quietly twords it. He thought, that if he were to go for a swim, he would have the less likely hood of waking up, the dragon. Just as Dagger was a few hoof steps away from the river, the dragon woke up, and had slamed her tail in front of him. Dagger jumped, as he turned and looked at the dragon's head, as it moved her head closer to him. "... What is a pony such as your self doing in dragon territory?..." She questioned him, as she showed her sharp rows of teeth, to him. Dagger backed away a bit, as he drew his blade at her, "Please, I was just passing by... You have happen to sleep here first, and I thought you were just part of your graceful land... Please, if you would let me go, I will be of no trouble to you!..." Dagger chose his words carefully, as he flattered the dragon. The dragon thought about it, as she then raised her tail up in the air, so that he may pass, " You may take your leave... But follow the river... And if I were you, stay in the river... Because if any dragon catches you, you'll be dead..." She spoke, as she then went back to sleep, minding her own business. "...Thanks..." whispered Dagger, as he then placed his blade back, on his jetpack. The moment, the dragon had closed her eyes, her mind started to tell her, that Dagger was one of the tresspassers who had killed several dragons, as there were also several powerful ponies heading back to Canterlot, back when the zenoids started their first attack. The dragon, was wide awake, and had turned her head to see if Dagger was even around, " Hey, wait!" shouted the dragon. Dagger was long gone, as the river had pulled him rather quickly, as he was making his way to some pony settlements. The dragon didn't bother chasing him, as she was too tired to go after him, as she went right back to sleep.

Dagger, had thought about getting out from the river, as he found civilization at last. Dagger pulled himself out of the river, as he used his hoof wrist wire rope, to grab onto a log. He got a hold onto it, and programed his wire divice to pull him out of the strong river's tides.

Dagger shook himself off, getting all the water off of him, as the sun would dry him off, by the time he made it to the small settlement. Dagger smelled a lot better, after he got out from the river and looked a lot cleaner, and felt much better after having to constantly fight on, in the past, as he was covered in dried blood, dirt and dust, and ash marks on his dark red armor. He walked around the settlement, as he saw a lot of stallions around. A few mares were around, but they seemed to be toying with the colts, as they teased them. Dagger, then saw a sign that said ' Come one, come all, come and see the magnificent, great and powerful Trixie!' " Um... Sure... why not?" muttered Dagger, as the sign's picture showed a familiar mare, as she stood in the picture showing a few magic tricks, around her, as she smiled.

Dagger, had walked into the building, only to know that it was a bar, full of stallions and mares, as they were next to a few of their colts. Trixie was trying her best to put up for a show, as barely anypony was interrested in her shows, as they weren't here to watch the show... " Trixie, will now pull a rabbit out from her hat! Watch and be amaized, as the furry little creature appears, so sudden!" annouced Trixie. Trixie, had moved one hoof, as if she was casting a spell, as she then pulled Angel, Fluttershy's pet, as she petted him, then placed him back inside her hat, as he returned back to Fluttershy's cottage. Dagger, clapped his hoofs as he was amused to see such a trick. Back on his planet, barely any entertainment was made, as there were only demonstation made, wheather it was Stern's legendary 'leadership' or just another trick to learn in combat. " I've seen better tricks that that!" shouted out a stallion, "How about you show us your other tricks!" teased a stallion. " Yea, show us something we don't see EVERY day, Trixie!" spoke another colt, as everystallion demanded. Trixie, was blushing a bit, as she got angry at the crowd, " The great and powerful Trixie, asks you to refrain from your... unbearable desires!.." said Trixie, as she defended her self against a crowd. Ever since Trixe had used the alicorn amulet, and had asked for forgiveness from Twilight Sparkle, she had gotten mentally stronger, but she still had her down falls. " Hey, get back! Stop!" begged Trixie, as she was about to use her magic against a few colts, as they got up on stage, getting ready to hold her down. Dagger didn't like where this was going, as he ran twords the stage, and jumped on it. He then knocked two of the colts that were going to hold Trixie down, off the stage, as they fell onto a table. Dagger, then looked at Trixie, as she was confused to see him, and her blushing had went away. " You alright?" asked Dagger, until something was bothering him... It looked like he had seen her before... Before Dagger could react, a chair was thrown at him, as it shattered all over the place. Dagger cocked his head, from the impact, and turned around slowly, as it felt like somepony was patting him on the back, real hard. Several colts, wanted to have piece of Dagger, as they got up on stage, putting their hoofs up in the air, " Alright guys, lets welcome our new guest, as he is about to get a warm welcome! Or... a bloody welcome, in your case..." spoke the young colt, as each of them pulled out a weapon of some sort. Dagger, wasn't expecting this, as he too readied his hoofs up in the air. Trixie, readied her magic, as her horn glowed, as she too wanted part of the action! One of the colts, came after Dagger, as he stopped him from running, and had picked him up, throwing him at a table. The colt didn't get back up, as he was hurt from the impact. To everypony, Dagger looked like an average looking stallion, only he wore armor that nopony has seen before, except for Trixie. Another, stallion came at him, as he used brass hoofs to buck Dagger. Dagger was hit a few times, by the metal spikes, as this didn't effect him at all. Dagger, grabbed his head close to his, and had headbutted him, then turned around to buck him with his hind hoofs. The young stallion, flew away from Dagger, as he landed onto another stallion, who was having a chat with a few beautiful mares. Trixie, used her own magic, as she pushed the last two off stage, making them to land on the tables, as the glass mugs crashed onto the floor, spilling the beverage. " Get that guy!" cursed another stallion. Every colt now wanted to have a piece of Dagger, as they pulled out old prototype gun powdered guns out, while most of them used cross bows, and swords. Dagger, then slowly pulled his blade out, as it shined in the light, on stage. Everypony looked in awe, as they never seen such a heavy weapon before, in their natural pony lives, as Dagger had held it up high, like it weighed like nothing at all! "It's a fake! Get him!" shouted another colt! Dagger was overwhelmed by the odds of the numbers of stallions, as he then only used his flat part of his blade, to attack! As he had already seen enough blood shed. He wacked at several colts, as they flew all around in the bar, while others fired at Dagger, as he didn't even feel a thing hitting at him. The arrows however, went right through his skin, while some of it bounce off from his armor. Dagger hopped off the stage, as he landed at the center of the bar, pointing his blade downwards, creating a crater of force. All the stallions flew all over the place, as he looked around to see if there was anypony else that wanted to fight him. Dagger then used the butt of his blade, to daze his attackers, as they charged at him. He did this several times, to five stallions, then spun around like a twister, and hit all five of them, sending them away from himself.

"Hey, I think that guy might be a quantillian!" commented a colt, as he pointed a hoof at him. "No, frick'n way! We are miles away from the Krystal Empire, and even FARTHER away from Canterlot and Ponyville!" denied a stallion, from ever beliving that Dagger was a quantillian pony. "Besides, they're all dead!" spoke another. This made Dagger really upset, as he then hopped high into the air, and smashed the floor, with his big blade, as he created a long wall ahead of him, exiting out through outside of the bar, pushing and flinging the stallions away from the short, made wall. Dagger unleashed his rage, as he did this several times, ruining the bar's floors, tables, and chairs as he was creating a huge mess.

Dagger panted, as he looked around, seeing that no other pony would get back up, as all of them were hurt, badly... The bar tender, was surprised to see such a fight, as he then put a sign up, on his bar saying 'out of order.' Dagger placed his blade back on his back, and looked for Trixie, remembering who she was. Dagger found Trixie, as she made her way twords him, eyes and mouth wide open... " Y-your that quantillian that save most of everypony's life!" said Trixie, as she was surprised to see him again. "Yea... and your that mare, who didn't even bother saying 'thank you' after saving your flank for the..." Dagger corrected himself, just before he was about to say 'first', as his mind counted, "... second time..." he finnished. Dagger then stormed out through the bar, and then was about to forgot to say something, as he went back to her, as Trixie's mind was confused, "Oh, nice performance by the way..." he said, then he went back outside, as the sun had shone, brightly. Trixie, looked around seeing that some of the colts were getting back up, as she then dashed out the room, after Dagger.

Back in ponyville, news came through from the northern parts of Equestria, as newspapers were sent out. The papers stated, " A possible quantillian, among us!?" or " A worrior back from the dead?" and finally " Trixie's proformance was a knockout!" Twilight Sparkle, read one of the newspapers, as she was outside at a cafe in Ponyville. It was still morning, as everypony was starting to talk about this weird news that had occurred, up north. "... It can't be... No pony is even that strong enough to actually do such a thing... Unless they are using magic, to do such a thing..." spoke Twilight, as she argued herself. " What is it Twilight?" asked Spike, " Here, check this out." Twilight tossed the paper to Spike, as he took a bite out of his breakfast. "... Possible signs of a quantillian, and could be the last of his kind... ruined a bar, yesterday... owners of the town are placing a bounty on his head, whether he is a quantillian or not!?" finnished Spike, as he swallowed his food. "I don't know Twilight... Why would a quantillian pony fight at a bar? To get a free drink? Or trying to get a job or something, and it didn't work out?" wondered Spike, as he came up with all sorts of ideas... as the two thought about this, they wondered if somepony might be trying to act like a quantillian, or that it could be some new magic trick, that was created, as he or she would bully anypony who was nearby... The more they thought about it, the more they thought that a quantillian was most likely... alive!...


	2. Chapter 2 The Tides Coming!

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 2

The Tides Coming!

Bon Bon and Lyra, had came back to Ponyville, as they had enough from Canterlot. Lyra was happy to be back at Ponyville, as she was tired of dealing with the snobby Canterlot ponies. "Ahhh... Finally! We're back!" said Lyra, happy to be in Ponyville, once again. " Oh Lyra... Sometimes, I just don't understand you..." commented Bon Bon, as she rolled her eyes. Bon Bon and Lyra, were carring their luggages, as they were making their way to their home.

Later that day, as they were in their house, Lyra then came up with an idea that she thought that Bon Bon, would enjoy doing. " Hey, Bon Bon!" " Yes, Lyra?" asked Bon Bon, as she was whipping up a batch of a new candy recipe, in the kitchen. " How would you like it, if we were to go out at night, when no pony is watching, as we sneak into the quantillian's huge ship!?" spoke Lyra, as her tone had grown louder and louder, as she thought of this to be more fun, then having to walk around in an old dusty museum. " I don't know Lyra... Sound dangerous to be out there in the Everfree Forest, at night..." thought Bon Bon, as she thought about it. " Come on!... It will be fun!" Lyra spoke, as she tempted her friend. "Oh... ok!... But only if you Pinkie promise to not scare me!" Lyra jumped high into the air, as she smiled happily, "YES!" she said excitedly. The two had agreed to go out, at night, to the quantillian ship, as they are unaware that there might be some security turrets that could still be active, as only a few of the Secret Forces of Equestria have tried to deactive them all, as they are walking around the ship, guarding it.

Trixie, had caught up to Dagger, as she had already thanked him plenty of times, and had apologized to him for her rude behaviour, as well as several times, about her past actions, as well. Dagger, was a little annoyed by her apologies, as she wouldn't go anywhere, without him, being by her side. The two eventually stopped talking to each other, as they walked twords the Krystal Empire's train station, from a very long distance. The birds chirped and sang, as the two were walking on a pathway, through the forest, as the krystal ponies' lands had much to offer, when it came to viewing their forest lands. Roaring waterfalls, birds and hawks singing and shouting, grasshoppers chirping, and some other wild life creatures made other noises too, as it was a beautiful day. " So... Trixie... What were you doing all the way over here?" asked Dagger, as the two haven't talked, for at least half an hour. " Well... if you must know..." started Trixie, as she really didn't want to talk to anypony, about her condition, as she had no friends to talk to, and let it all out, " Ever scince, I have left Ponyville and Canterlot, my show business was not going so well. So I thought, maybe other ponies in Equestria would be interrested in Trixie's performance!..." said Trixie, as she then lowered her head low to the ground, and looked depressed... "Hhhhh... And yet, Trixie seems like she can't suprise anypony in Equestria... Or even make fillies happy, or yet surprised..." spoke the light blue unicorn. Dagger saw her, as she looked sad, and thought of cheering her up, "... Well... I don't remember if you herd me... But I thought that your act was preaty impressive!..." spoke Dagger, carefully, trying not to offend her in anyway, or sound like he was. Trixie's eyes widened, as she raised her head back up, and looked at Dagger, a little surprised, " You mean... you actually liked that? You actually enjoyed Trixie's performance?..." repeated Trixie, as she was unsure about what he was saying, was correct. She also had to remember that Dagger wasn't born in Equestria, and that he was from out of this world. "... Well, yea?..." replied Dagger, as he wasn't sure how to answer her question, " I mean, back in my home planet... All that there would be for show and tell, would be new combat moves for training, or a lession in trusting your partners..." Finnished Dagger, as he had finnished explaining, about his past. "... Then... Then would you like some of Trixie's magic tricks?" Trixie, was desperate, as she wanted to hear some praise from her audience, which would happen to be Dagger. " As we are moving... sure!" answered Dagger, as he was eyes wide open, ready to see some tricks...

Trixie, then immediately, waved a hoof around Dagger's face, as she showed her that she had nothing around her hoof. Dagger was confused, as he didn't know what Trixie was trying to do. Trixie, pulled out a card from the back of Dagger's mane, as Dagger was truly surprised by her act. "... Woah... H-how did you do that!?" questioned Dagger, as he was still amaized by her tricks. " Please, gental colt... a magician never reveals her secrets..." spoke Trixie, as she happily spoke. " So that why, they call you Trixie..." said Dagger, complementing her. Trixie, blushed slightly, as she smiled and turned her face away from Dagger's view. Trixie, quickly put her feelings away, and then readied another one of her tricks, as they both walked to the Krystal Empire's train station. "So... ready for another trick?..." she asked Dagger, as he nodded his head, happily.

Shinning Armor and Cadence, had left the Krystal Empire, as they were now in Canterlot, as they had a meeting to go to, to see Celestia and Luna, about the whereabouts about the possible quantillian pony, and King Sombra's and queen Chrysalis's armies. As the two, Sombra and Chrysalis, were slowly growning with power, in the south regions of Equestria, home to different species of ponies, as well as minotaurs, diamond dogs, and other races of Equestria... " Oh... Honey... Look! Its, that pony who commanded the quantillians to fight back against the zenoids, here in Canterlot!..." said Cadence, as she didn't know anything about Krystal... who was part of the smart race of Quantillion... Shinning Armor's wounds had completely healed up, as he walked up to a big statue, of Krystal, as she had one hoof in the air, firing her hoof held lazer minigun, as she wore her slim armor, making her to look heroic. Shinning sighed, as she saw her... She was a great commander... a lot better that that commissar, Stern... Krystal's ashes, was buried here, underneath the statue, as it was protected by the statue's weight. Shinning Armor, looked up at the statue, as it almost came to life at some point, as it looked like she was still protecting Canterlot from the massive swarm of zenoids, yet again. " Yea... She did, didn't she?..." Shinning spoke softly, as he was unhappy that a race gave their life, for others to live on, as there was a future for them, and none for the quantillians, as all but one, were all killed druing the war. The two eventually moved to the castle, where Celestia and Luna, awaited them...

Cadence and Shinning Armor, were inside the castle, as a royal guard was about to escort them to their meeting room, " Your highness, Captain..." started the the guard, as he bowed down to the both of them. The guard, then looked at the two, and had asked them a few questions, " Have you two been followed?" "No." replied Shinning Armor, " How long have you two have been together, starting in the morning." " Right from when we woke up... uh... Is there something wrong?" asked Cadence, as she thought that this meeting was going to be very serious. The guard looked at the two, as he was unsure how to answer this, "... The land of the Under world, is taking it's arms... We may soon be at war yet again, as we don't even have a lot of soldiers to defend a kingdom." finnished the guard. He then turned around, as he escorted them to a room, where the meeting took place, " If you please, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna await for your arrival..." said the guard.

The mane six were together, as they all walked around in Ponyville, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders played around each other, as they followed their guardians. The mane six, were starting a conversation about the whereabouts of this strange pony, who made a mess at a bar, just recently... " Ah don't know ya'll... We all saw what happened to Dagger... Krystal is dead... Dagger's bodyguards are dead... Who would even have such power to even do such a thing?..." spoke Apple Jack, as she thought about all this. " I certainly agree with Apple Jack here, there must be some exclamation about all this!" commented Rarity, as she followed her friends. " Well, if it really IS a quantillian pony, then who do you think it would be!? Storm Spirit? We haven't even found his body yet!..." spoke Rainbow Dash, as she looked down to her friends, as she flew over their heads. " I'm not sure girls, but what ever is going on, we also have another problem in our hoofs... Remember King Sombra and Chrysalis? Somehow, King Sombra had escaped from his prision again, and is looking to start an army with the changelings." stated Twilight, as she spoke to her friends, making sure no other pony herd their conversation. " Oh, my... I hope our soldiers are ready to defend Ponyville and Canterlot..." spoke Fluttershy, as she didn't want to go through another war, again. " But that's the problem! We don't have enough soldiers to defend all of Equestria!" said Twilight, as she remembered all the dead bodies they had to bury in their far away grave yard. " Then what are we going to do? If we don't have an army to defend anything, then what are we going to do!?" repeated Rainbow Dash, hoping that there was a bright side to all of this... " Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shinning Armor are right now discussing about that right now... It may take some days, or weeks before we can put an end to the two powerful forces, of Equestria!" stated Twilight, as she didn't want to show any emotions with her friends. "Wait! What about you Twilight? Aren't you sopose to be at that meeting too?" asked Apple Jack, as she pointed a hoof at her friend. " Scince I just became a princess, I have no experience to help debate on the problem, with the other races of Equestria." answered Twilight, as she wasn't wearing her crown, at the time being. " Is there any bright side to all this?" asked Rainbow Dash, " Oh! Oh! How about we throw a party for those two grumps! Scince they probably never, ever, ever, ever, EVER, had a party in their life time, ever before! Maybe, that's why they are such a pair of meanie pants." Said Pinkie Pie, as her personality was out from a normal pony's mind. Twilight thought of the idea, as Pinkie Pie was being herself, as she thought in her picture of offering Sombra and Chrystalis to a birthday party, of celebrating their birthdays. Then the picture erupted, as Sombra and Chrysalis then called in their forces to enslave everypony in the party. Twilight snapped back into reality, as that plan was never going to work, " Sorry Pinkie, but I think that idea, would never work even if it was true..." stated Twilight, as Pinkie was looking at her friends in the happiest face expression. " Darn!" cursed the party pony, as she had plans to already make invitations, in her mind.

Dagger and Trixie, were already close to the Krystal Empire's train station. As the two got closer, Dagger had completely forgot about asking Trixie, a very important question, "U-um... Trixie?..." he started. Trixie, looked at him, unsure what he was about to say, as it looked like he was going to ask something, serous to her, " There was a... another quantillian pony, from my planet... and he is very dangerous if he still lives..." Trixie's face expression had changed back to normal, the moment he spoke about something different, " His name is Opressor, and he is the most deadliest pony, I've ever known..." continued Dagger, as he then swallowed his words. " Does this name... sound familiar to you?... If its true... does he still live?..." Dagger, didn't want to hear the truth, as he really hoped that he had finally finnished Opressor off, for the last time... " Opressor?" asked Trixie, as she never herd his name before, which scared Dagger as he started to think that it was possible, that he was still alive! " No, of course not!... As much as Trixie hates to say it, to you Dagger, your the last of your-..." Trixie stopped, as she didn't want to finnish her scentence. Dagger, looked gloomy, as he already knew that he was the last of his kind... The last quantillian... "... I'm sorry... Please... Please forgive me! I didn't know if you had already knew this..." asked Trixie, as she felt bad for her companion. " Its... alright... I'm already used to it... Beside... I have now accepted it, after we both had fought, against those stallions, at the bar..." explained Dagger, as the two were now closer to the train station.

The two had made their way to the train station, as Trixie offered some money to him, as Dagger had none to pay for the ride back to Ponyville, or Canterlot, " Please... Take it! Its the least I can do, for a friend that saved one's life, such as myself." Smiled Trixie, as she looked at Dagger, and bowed at him, humbly. Dagger took the offer, as he too bowed his head to her, and thanked her. Dagger got on the train, as he saw her walking away, into the Krystal Empire, where she would hopefully get a better job, instead of performing, as she was almost broke. Dagger, was about to get on the train, until he saw that there was a problem, with a problem conductor was having...

" Please sir! Don't take my train away from me! Those ponies need to get to their homes at Ponyville! Think of the fillies!" cried the train conductor, as there were three tough stallions, who were from Fillydelphia, as they were part of a mafia group... " Listen, bub! I ain't no miricale worker, so you pay up, or we'll take this fine train of yours!..." threatened the thug, as he had two other smaller stallion next to him, both of them looking averagely tough. "No... You wouldn't dare! That's stealing, and murdering many lives!" begged the conductor, as he tried to stop them, as the thugs would drive the train off its course, in to the Everfree Forest or off a cliff. " Then pack up your backs pal! Cuz, youz gunna be sleeping with the fishies tonight!" the big, buff stallion, then raised his hoof up in the air, until it was wrapped up by some metal wire, as Dagger grabbed onto his hoof, that was about to hit, the old cunductor. "What the-!?... Hey its you!" exlaimed the tough stallion, as he turned around, and pulled out a big, wooden bat, patting it on his other hoof, " Your worth a lot of money, you know that, kid?..." spoke the big pony, as he left the conductor confused, as he slowly crawled away into the train, where he would warm up the engines. " So... you have friends... So what?" said Dagger, as he was getting ready to pull out his blade, off from his jetpack, defending himself. " Oh, not just friends... Family too!... Do you know how quickly a kid would eat in one day?" asked the stallion, as the question was rhetorical. Dagger, then later saw that a few more stallions showed up from inside the train, as they all walked out. Dagger was now surrounded, by eight stallions and two mares, as they would beat the living day lights out of him, and throw him in a bag, sending him to the ponies, who placed the bounty... " Get him!" shouted the big stallion, as they all charged at him, at once! Dagger, flew up high off the ground, as he then landed elsewhere away from them, a few yards away. They all, then charged at Dagger, as they weren't surprised by his stunt, as he flew over them. Dagger then charged at them, as he pulled out his blade, and used only the flat side of the blade, as he trotted twords them. He smacked the living day lights out of the first stallion, that held nunchuks, and he went flying over the train. Just as Dagger made his first strike, a stallion and a mare had pushed and grabbed both of his front legs, as he was being pushed to some big crates that were nearby. Dagger was unarmed, as his weapon had dropped to the ground after the impact, as the toughest of the group, then tried to pick up his heavy blade. "Guh!... What? How can he pick this up all by himself!?" scolded the big thug, as he tried again to lift Dagger's blade. " Hurry boss! He's trying to break loose!" shouted the mare. The big stallion then left the blade alone, as he then picked up his wooden club again, and was heading twords Dagger, as he walked quickly. Then, the two ponies that pinned Dagger, to the wall of a few crates, were then shot at by some blue magic shots, as they were pushed by such a force, by it. Dagger was free, as he then activated his jetpack, and headed right for the tall stallion, headbutting him, just before he could swing his attack, above his head, with the club he had held. The thug, stumbled around, as he was dazed by the impact. Dagger landed where the thug had once stood, as he then looked behind himself, only to find that Trixie, was his savior now. "Room for one more?" smiled Trixie, as she then wanted to help Dagger. Trixie's horn glowed, as she saved Dagger again, just as a mare was about the back stab him, in the neck, that could have possibly killed Dagger. "Thanks!" exclaimed Dagger, as he then dashed twords his heavy looking blade, and the two faced twords the small mafia gang...

After Dagger and Trixie, had delt with the small mafia group, the two were sweating, after putting up the fight, for at least a good five minutes. No pony was cut by Dagger's powerful blade, as their bodies would lay there, tired from the fight, covered in bruises, " C-come on guys!... W-we got this!..." said the tall stallion, as he walked silly. " Hey, snake eyes! Dog? Kat?... Get up!" bossed the thug, as his vision was blurry. The last standing stallion, then eventually fell, as he was completely wiped out.

The train conductor, had walked out from the train's control system, as he made his way to Dagger and Trixie. " Oh... Thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you two didn't save my flank, as well as others, inside the train!" thanked the old conductor, as he shook each of their hoofs, "Tell you what, how about a free ride to anywhere in Equestria, for free! As my thanks!" said the conductor happily. " Um... sure... But, why were those ponies causing you so much trouble, and were are the krystal guards?" asked Dagger, as he was curious about the situation. " A mafia group's name that escapes me, is always looking for reasons to take money from a few ponies, as Equestria's armies have shrunk to size, after the war. Everypony, is on their own, until both Canterlot and the Krystal Empire's armies, have grown to size..." Dagger, felt guilt, as he thought that this was all his fault, for this mess. Trixie, looked at Dagger, as she could see his face expression, " What's wrong Dagger, you feeling alright?" she asked him. "Huh?... Um- yea, yea!... It's just..." Dagger, then cleared his throat, as he then looked at the conductor, "So... where are you heading next?" the stallion asked. " Ponyville will be the next stop, after that, Canterlot." said the conductor, as he said happily. " I'll just get on the train and figure it out, myself." answered Dagger, as he was making his way to the train, " Thanks again, Trixie! Hope we bump, into each other again." said Dagger, as he walked into the train. Trixie, then had something talking to her, in her mind, as she then thought about something.

The sun was coming down, as the train was just about to take off. "All aboard! Next stop, Ponyville!" annouced the conductor, as he got back on the train. Dagger sat inside a room, alone, inside the train, as he looked out the window, reminding himself of a conversation he had with Shinning Armor... Those dark horrible days, of the war against the zenoids... it tore him apart in his life... has he was the last of his kind... Then, unexpectedly Trixie, had yet again show herself, as she slid into the room, were Dagger was in. Dagger, was surprised as he saw her entering the room, " May I?..." asked Trixie. Dagger nodded, as she then took her seat, across from him, as her body was facing twords his. Trixie, placed her hat next to herself, while she still held on to the cape, around her neck. " The great and powerful Trixie, thinks you will be needing my help, from now on... Scince you seem to run into trouble, a lot." said Trixie, " T-trouble? What are you talking about? Those thugs, wanted to harm that guy, and hurt everypony in the train, what did I do wrong?" asked Dagger, as he was totally confused of the situation, " Look Dagger, first off, a stallion wouldn't just walk into a bar and save a mare, such as myself, and then gets away with it... You could be in a lot of trouble right now, as they might be searching for you now! Second, you just messed with a group gang, that might come after you... And third, I'll need to be by your side, so that I can help you to avoid anymore trouble, with anypony else." finnished Trixie, as she looked at Dagger, then looked out into the window, as she gazed at the sun setting down, as it was about to become night time, with in a few minutes. The sky was purple, orange, and yellow as the two looked out, through the window. " Your world has its charms, I must say..." commented Dagger, trying to change the subject. " Yes..." replied Trixie, as she agreed too, while she sighed. Dagger, then remembered something, and pulled out from one of many pockets, from his belt, as he gave Trixie her bits back. Trixie, saw the money infront of her, as she then pushed it away from herself, gently and carefully pushing it, back to Dagger. "Keep it, you'll need it more than I do." she said, as she smiled at him, taking care of Dagger, as he was new to this whole system of civilization...

It grew dark in Equestria, as every living creature was wide and awake... Lyra and Bon Bon, were making their way to the crashed ship, left by the quantillians. " Come on Bon Bon!" whispered Lyra, as she snuck around in a few bushes. " Oh!... Hold on!" alarmed Bon Bon, as she had to remove a brach from her mane, as it got tangled. "Shhh! Your going to blow our cover!" hissed Lyra, as she led the way.

Eventually, the two best friends had made their way to the abandoned quantillian ship, as it was ginormous, that no pony could even think of! A few Secret Forces of Equestrian dark soldiers, were guarding the ship, as their helmets were equipted with flashlights, hanging on their helmets, next to their visor. The dark ponies, held new guns that would shoot rounds of bullets, ever since they have experimented with the quantillian's equipment. Lyra and Bon Bon, poked their heads out of the bushes, as they looked in awe at the massive ship... "... Wow..." wispered Bon Bon, as they both looked at the size of the ship. " Look, theres the entrance! Lets go!" spoke Lyra, as she then moved away from Bon Bon, "Lyra, wait! Ohhhh..." complained Bon Bon, as she didn't want her and Lyra to get caught by the dark ponies, as they would be in a lot of trouble, if they got caught.

Lyra and Bon Bon, had made their way into the dark spooky ship, as they slipped their way through security... The hallways were big and wide, as you could fit a train inside the ship, and drive it inside, in it. The two walked around the ship, as they went through hallways, rooms, and more hallways as they explored... The ship's inside looked clean, as there were white tiles on the floor, and the walls had a shiny coat of white color with it, with a single black line going horizontal, as it chased to the doors, and started a new line on the other side of the door. Old turrets, were mounted on the ceiling, as they looked busted or shut off, as they wouldn't move... " Lyra, look at this!..." spoke Bon Bon, as she pointed at a glass window. They poke through the glass window, as they saw a room that would hold all sorts of guns, ammo, bombs, jetpacks, long range sniper rifles, flame throwers, and hoof wrist gadgets, as they used to be in there, as the room now laid there empty... However, symbols stood out, as a bright blue lite indicated the symbols of each equipment. " Awww! They must have taken all the good stuff by now!" Complained Lyra, as the two went back to their exploration. The two, searched inside the huge ship, as once in a while they would hear metal bending, boliers bubbling, and sounds of computers, as some of them had a soft sounding alram noises, while others made other beeping noises. Bon Bon and Lyra had found a computer room, a testing champer, another armory, a boiler room, medical room, and a lounge as the two made themselves at home, in the lounge. " I tell ya Lyra, this is the type of museum I would like to come to, every day!" said Lyra happily, as she layed on a soft chair. Bon Bon, was spooked out, as she thought they were being followed, or even watched, as she tried to relax, in her own soft chair. Suddenly, steam had hissed out of a tube, as the two mares jumped, " AAAH!" screemed the two, as they got off from their seats, and hugged each other. They looked to where the noise came from, and saw a pipe, that had a hole in it. " L-Lets get out of here, and move on..." said Lyra, as she shivered in fear, " I-I'm right behind ya!" replied Bon Bon.

It was midnight, as the two were now trying to find their way out from the ship, as they totally have forgotten where they were. " Lyraaaaa, I don't like this anymore! Please take us home!" complained Bon Bon, as she was scared and worried for their lives. " U-Uh... yea, sure! Its obviously this way!" said Lyra, as she was trying not to look scared, as she guest her way out of the ship. The two had made a long journey, as they started from the front of the ship, to the very far back of the ship, as this took them for about four hours to get to, as they were long far away from the ship's entrance... Then, the two herd something... It sounded like wet walking hoofs steping twords them, as the noise got louder. " L-Lyra... Please stop scaring me..." said Bon Bon, as she was about to scream in fear, as her moral was completely broken... " Bon Bon... I'm not making any noise..." replied Lyra, as she too was scared. The two stayed close to each other, as they held onto one another, hearing the slimy movement of something, as it growled, and let out a few soft roars... "Rrrrngh..." the creature moaned, as it moved around. Lyra and Bon Bon, hid under something, from what they can tell was a desk of some sort. They saw a very dark object, as it looked like it had four legs, as it moved. It was limping around, as it moaned yet again, " Rrrrrngh..." the creature, then found something on the floor, as it could identify a part of somepony's mane... It was Bon Bon's, as the thing then stuck it into it's body, and digested it, without letting Lyra and Bon Bon knowing of the danger of the creature... "Rrrrrngh..." it moaned, as it then found a drain, and then fell into it, as it was trying to escape it. Lyra and Bon Bon, could now tell what the creature looked like in the darkness, as it was shapped like a pony... The thing sunk into the drain, as it was trying hard to escape, using its slimy arms. Soon, the slimy creature was no more, as it slipped into the drain. Few minutes have passed, as Both Lyra and Bon Bon had popped their head out from the desk table, of some sort, as they exited the room that they hardly ever knew anymore...

Back outside the ship, Lyra and Bon Bon, had made there way out, from the rear of the ship, as they had to make their own exit. Lyra, bucked hard at the solid metal wall, as she ended up hurting herself. Bon Bon, found something that would work better, as she found a fool proof device that looked like a blow tourch, as she would be able to cut their way out. " Heh heh!..." chuckled Lyra, finding her self to be rather silly.

The two got out from the ship, as they exited. They both fell out from the hole that they made, in the ship, and landed on some metal junk. " Ouch!" cried Bon Bon, as Lyra landed on top of her, " Oh, sorry!" apologized Lyra, ash she smiled back at her friend. They both got back up, to see where they landed on. They both saw metal pieces of the ship all over the place, as the Secret Forces of Equestria, was trying to disassemble the entire thing. Then, something caught Lyra's eyes... " Oh my... GOSH!" she said, as she was so happy, to see something that was totally out, from Equestria, and mostlikely came out from space. "B-Bon Bon... Look at this!" trying to hold her excitement, the two saw a machine of some sort... The machine laid six feet tall. It had a silver bluish color, two almost flat legs designed like a human, and two flat arms... and on each arms... were two hands... "AAAAAA!" cried Lyra, as she was thrilled to see that hands actually existed! Lyra could barely control her emotion, as she jumped up and down, repeatedly! " Lyra?... Lyra... Lyra!... LYRA!" nagged Bon Bon, as she tried to get her friend's attention, as she was going to attract some trouble, from the dark ponies, who were part of the Secret Forces of Equestria. Lyra, controlled her self, as she inhaled and exhaled, cooling herself off. " Ok... Look... If you would just shut up for a few minutes, and show you the broken tall robot, will you please help me to get us back home!?" asked Bon Bon, as she looked at her friend straight in the eyes, as she was tired. " Yes, yes, yes, YES! YES! YES!... Oh... sorry!" spoke Lyra, as she calmed down a bit.

The two got close to the robot, as they saw that there was no head, or that it was missing a head... It looked like that it's head was attached to it's torso, making it to look tough... It had a small red lens, that would light up red, when it was activated. It's gut area, had a rubber material, allowing it to bend, as it would turn or bend down to pick something up. The robot, had no mouth, and no way to show for eyes, as the only thing that represented for eyes was one oval, pointing it's edges from top to bottom, of where the head would be. Yet, it looked like it wasn't missing a head... " Do you think it belongs to the quantillians?" asked Lyra, "... I don't know... I've never seen such a thing in my life..." replied Bon Bon, as she had her hoof over her mouth. Bon Bon, then decided that they had enough time to examine, the unusual robot, as it was passed midnight and Bon Bon as about to fall asleep. " Come on now Lyra, lets head home!" called Bon Bon, as she was already a few yards away from the robot. Lyra didn't want to go, as she wanted to activate the machine!... Lyra looked around the robot, as she couldn't find an on switch, as she wanted to at least see what it would do... Then... Bon Bon, came out of no where shouting at Lyra, scaring the skin off of her back, " LYRA!" "GAAAH!" screemed the two mares, as Lyra then bucked the robot, in the chest, and had her mane stand up, as they both looked back to the robot... It got up slowly, up at its full hight, which was six feet tall... it towered over the two, as they looked at it... The robot, then put it's right arm, and bended it, treating it's right arm like it was a cannon or a weapon, as Lyra and Bon Bon can see that the robot had two small berrals on it's flat fourarm, which would be it's lazer gun... The robot closed it's fists, as it pivoted it's whole torso around, as the small red light on the area of where a heart would be, on the left side, lit up... It looked to it's right, then to it's left, scanning for something... Then it looked straight ahead, and spoke out loud, " Systems rebooted... Primary weapon, fully stocked... Energy levels, at full capacity... Joints, mobile... System, fuctional... Primary objective: acomplished... Fighting engine source type, B2 unit... Instructions, required..." the droid, just stood there, as it looked around a bit. Lyra, smiled... As she looked up to the machine, then tapped on it's leg twice, getting it's attention. The Droid then turned it's whole body twords Lyra, and had to bend down a bit to see what touched it's leg... The droid was looking at Lyra, as it looked down at the pony, scanning her with it's computer systems... " Equine life form, detected... Threat, 3 out of ten..." the droid, then turned it's body at Bon Bon, as she jumped a little, by it's sudden movement. " Equine life form, detected... Threat, 2 out of ten... Second equine, requires service from the B2... Second Equine, is now in charge, against the B2 and the first Equine..." "Hey!" complained Lyra, as Bon Bon chuckled a bit. " A waiting orders!..." spoke the battle droid, as it had it's fist in the air, while it's same arm was bending, pointing it's weapon up in the air. " HA ha ha! This is awsome! Can we keep it!?" asked Lyra, as she begged, happily. Bon Bon, took a good look at the machine, as she walked around it. It seemed to be programed to fight, she thought to herself... Would bringing such a tall thing, be safe or alright with everypony back at home? " I... I think we should leave it here Lyra... It could harm a pony, if we keep it, inside of our house... Or even worse! We could get arrested if the Secret Forces of Equestria, catches us, with this thing!" Thought Bon Bon, as she thought about it. " Pfft, please! It's not like they have installed a camera inside our house or something! Besides, lets name the guy!" Lyra faced the machine, and knocked on it's leg, once again, " Hey, do you have a name?" asked the curious pony. The droid responded, as it held still, " Unit name, number three two two five, unit operator, B2 class..." stated the machine, as it kept looking straight ahead. " Hmmm... How about... double 'T'? Or Tooby?... or even..." Lyra, thought of random names, as she brainstormed. Bon Bon, herd a few more rediculous names, until she then thought of one of herself... " How about... Empty?..." she asked, " W-what?" stuttered Lyra, as she was disagreeing, with her idea. " But not by the way its spelled though... Hmmm..." Thought Bon Bon, as Lyra looked at her, and waited for an answer, as she wanted to know, where this was going. Then something sparked into Bon Bon's head, as she thought of it, " I know! How a bout, 'M' for mighty, and 'T' for tall! Then we can call him, M.T.!" exclaimed Bon Bon, as she was happily explaining the idea, to her friend, " Yea, that's not such a bad idea!" " User name, accepted... Number three two two five of B2's name, is now, M.T..." replied the droid, as it still stood still, standing straight tall. " Waiting orders..." finnished the droid. " Well... guess we named it, so I guess we can keep it..." said Bon Bon, as she wanted to make Lyra happy, " Yay!" spoke the happy pony, as she sprung up into the air, like a young filly. All three of them, were making their way out into the forest, as the robot followed it's master... But... who was it's master now? Lyra's, or Bon Bon's?

The next day, was another beautiful day, as everything was at piece, for the time being... Twilight and Spike were at the castle, in Canterlot, as they were summoned by Celestia.

" Our spies have found out, that in the Underworld city, there have been an uprise, about King Sombra and Queen Chrystalis, forming an army, so that they can take over Canterlot, and overwhelm our forces. If we do not act now, they may plan on taking over Equestria, and enslaving everypony, griffin, mule, minotaur, and any other races that they could get their hoofs on!" Spoke Celestia, demanding for help from the griffin king's advisor, as they were still without a king or a queen, as they were searching for their king's daughter... " I am terribly sorry, your highness... But, erm... We are doing the best we can to get our claws on our kings daughter, as she would now be the new ruler of the Griffin Kingdom." finnished the advisor, as he didn't want any business with this mess...

Then... up just a few yards away from the atmosphere, right below Eqestria, were the Hogz, as they had a new plan into getting on the planet's surface. Ropes with grots attached to them on the end, were being thrown at the planet's atmosphere, as they were trying to get it to pull their hog made astroid transport, as they would soon be able to unleash their 'Waaargh!'... " Throw 'arder ya git!" spoke Wartguts, as he bellowed. The hogz sounded and spoke butchering english accent, with a bit of mucus stuck in their throat. Wartguts was a big warthog, as the bigger the hog, the bigger and deeper the voice, as well as their strength and speed increases... " We throw'n 'as 'ard as we can boss!" shouted a smaller hog, as most hogz were the size of normal ponies, but were stronger than them in close combat, as they could tear them apart, with their bare hoofs... " Don't give me excuses! Give me a chance for a 'Waaargh' to start!" shouted Wartguts, as the big angry pig, grabbed onto him, with his tusks, and launched him through the planet's atmosphere, causing him to screem, as he would hit the planet's surface, and be killed by the impact. " Lets go boyz, I don't want to be 'ere for-evar, ya know!" bossed the hog, as he stomped around, making the other smaller hogs to fear him. The grots were more scared of their boss, as they also feared their hog companions as well! Then finally, one of the hogz, got caught with their rope, it was being pulled into the planet's atmosphere, "... Boss! Da rope won't come back! I think da air, caught on to da rope!" yelped the hog, as he wasn't sure what to do next. " Den tie it down, ya git, and lets all pile in da big rock!" Shouted the deep voiced warthog, as he referred to the astroid as the rock, as they had built an underground fortress in it. The hog did what he was told, as he tied it to a grot, suprising it, and then picking the small goblin up, and tossing him into a pit, where he would be able to hang onto something or nothing at all... It was a risk the grot had to make, unless he wanted to be mauled to death by his masters. All the hogs eventually piled up inside the astroid, as the end of the rope, with a grot tied to the edge, was being pulled into the planet's atmosphere...

The astroid was pulled, as it eventually got sucked into the atmosphere, and was falling fast! The astroid then started to burn up, as the two grots that were left out side screemed, "YNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the two, as they burned into a fiery flesh bags, as they screamed into a high pitched voice. The grots voices sounded a little squeaky, as they sounded almost like Smeagol, from the Lord of the Rings novels, as they looked nothing like him. The two grots had met their fates, as their bodies burned up, into ashes, leaving nothing left behind of their remains...

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shinning Armor, Twilight, and Spike were all in one room, as they were about to start the conversation about the situation... Suddenly, the whole castle shook, as something had hit the ground, in the Everfree Forest! " What was that!?" asked Twilight, as she had fallen off her seat, and got right back up. " I-I'm not sure! It couldn't have been a dragon! Not the ones I'm familiar about..." replied Celestia, as she walked twords a nearby window, and looked outside... She then walked to a porch, to get a better look at outside, as she then saw what had fallen from the sky... "A-a rock?..." questioned Celestia. " That's no rock, my dear sister, that's an astroid, as we are very fortunate that it had not erupted into a wave of death, twords us, killing us all." answered Luna, as she reassured her sister of no danger. Then, everpony in the room herd a loud roar, as they all paused, "WAAAAAAARGH!" sounded a creature. Luna then walked next to Celestia, as they were both on the balcony, " But, I've never herd an astroid yelling in pain, as it hit something..." spoke Luna, as she was totally confused of the situation...

Wartguts was very pleased at himself, as he had led a mob of his boys, for a 'Waaargh' as it was roughly translates to 'war'. There were hogz of all shapes and sizes, as they rushed twords Canterlot, out from the astroid's cracked opening, entering through the Everfree forest. There were many pony sized hogz, as there was a few hogz that were a little bit bigger than the smaller ones, but none of them were as big as Wartguts. One warthog, was close to Wartguts's hight, as he had his whole body covered in thicker, trashier, looking armor as he also had a metal lower jaw, covering his lower jaw. One of his front hoofs, was replaced with a metal crab claw, as it had two blades as the claws, and could snip just about any thick metal door, or armor. The hog's name was Warty, Wartguts's right hoof hog, as his personality was naive and ignorant, as he would once in a while act like he was in charge of Wartguts's clan. " Oi, Warty!" " Yea?" " Why don't we 'ave our trukkas out dere!?" nagged the hog boss, as he stomped his way towords Warty. " I-I um... I told da boyz ta bring 'em out, but dey wouldn't listen, so 'ere I am, trying to go get it! See?" spoke Warty, as he slightly smiled at his leader. Wartguts, gave him a nasty look, as he looked at him, straight in the eye... " Its over dere, ya git!" exlamed the big warthog, as he pointed with one of his hoofs, at the otherside of the astroid. Warty, was lying, as Wartguts could tell, as he smacked him over the head, with one of his tusks. " D-ouch!" cried the warthog, as he rubbed the back side of his head, " Now get over dere, and tell dem to get kill'n! We have a 'Waaargh' to start!" Wartguts, then stomped his way to Canterlot, as he had stubby legs, that were replaced with cyborg legs, as he ran slow. "WAAARGH!" shouted the big hog boss, as a grot then jumped onto his back, as if he was his pet. Warty, didn't like his boss much, as most hogz didn't, as he then obeyed his boss's orders, but then forgot where he had pointed, to the trucks...

" Celestia! Guards report, that pony sized warthogs are heading this way! With weapons of some sort. I recommend that we evacuate, princess, as we barely have any force, as which to protect Canterlot, from an invastion!" suggested Shinning Armor, as he looked to her highness, in the meeting room. Before anypony could do anything, a glass window, had broken into pieces, and out came a grot, as he had landed on their big meeting table. The grot had a bit of a torn leather shirt and pants, as he got back up, and brushed himself off, muttering to himself, then froze as he looked up, only to find several ponies in the room... "...Um... hello!... I um... Need to be going now..." spoke the little goblin, as he didn't want any trouble with these ponies.

Shinning Armor, had looked out through a window, as he opened it, only to find that the Hogz, had made their way into Canterlot, as they were dropped off by rustic, rusty looking, cheaply built trucks, as it unloaded it's passengers. " I couldn't agree with you more, Captain Shinning Armor!" replied Celestia, as she had answered his recommendation.

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Spike, and Shinning armor, along with a few guards were making their way out of the castle, as they were now running through the throne room, where Princess Celestia and Luna would normally sit. Only in just a few seconds to find out, that a big, round, furry brown and slightly green hog, was standing in their way, as he wore big thick armor, around him, as stood as tall as Celestia. He was blocking their way to the exit of the room. Behind Wartguts, were some of his boys, as they held cheap looking machine guns, as some of them didn't even have any ammo in them! " Aaand... Where do ya tink youz go'n... Pony..." asked the big warthog, as he smiled at them, as his boys did the same...

Back down in Canterlot, guards were doing their best to take care of the invaders, as they were being tossed around like rag dolls, and even killed by hogz that had short thick headed axes. Some hogz were equipted with guns called shootas, while other held those small axes, that needed sharpening. A rich family, was overwhelmed by three hogz, as no Equestrian guard was there to protect them. The hogz smiled as they found their puny targets, as they made their way twords them, " Oi, waz dat? A pony, or a filly?" stated one of the hogz, as he joked with his friends. " Crush dem!" another one said, " What for!? Ha! We got deez!" said the other hog, as he reffered to his shoota, to have a reason, not kill them at all with their bare hoofs. " Lets see what color you are on da inside!" said one of the hogz, as he pointed his shoota at the family. " Mom!" cried one of the fillies, as she held her mother up close to her, as her brother did the same. " Please, my good sir! Don't do this! We have money to give to you, just please! Please don't kill my family!" begged the stallion, as he showed them a few bits. The hogz got a little bit closer, as they saw the golden coins of money, as they weren't really interrested in it. " Bah! Dat right dere iz just rubbish! We like teef, pony!" replied one the other hogz, as he shook his head violently, at the stallion. " Y-you like teeth!? T-Then, let me show you a place were we have a lot of them, to give to you! Just please! Please don't kill us!" cried the stallion, as he had both of his front hoofs in front of him, as he knelt down. "... We like hog teef, ya git! Not poniez!... Besides, dere be too much walking... and not enough shoot'n..." growled the hog, as they all then pointed their guns at the family, as the fillies closed their eyes... Then, the hogs fired, only to find their guns empty, " Wot!? Empty!?" shouted the hog, as he checked the shoota, "Oh thank Celestia!" gasped the stallion, as he almost had fainted. " Did you make sure dat it was full?" asked the hog, not sure if his was even loaded with anything. " Dose stupid, grots! Dey gunna make me angry, when I get back to dem! I wish our shootas were ready for dis 'ere fight..." stated the hog, as he was upset that he wasn't able to at least shoot at the family. The hog, by mistake pulled onto the trigger of his shoota, as it fired several shots, as it was completely empty! The shots, had hit the stallion's rear legs, as he fell to the ground in pain, "AAAH!" " FATHER!" "HUSBAND!" cried the family, as they saw their dad in pain. " Dere, see? It did 'ave some ammo in dat, it did!" said happily, spoke the hog. The hogz, didn't really need any ammo in their badly condition guns, as all they needed to do was imagin very hard about it, in order to have more bullets to fire through their guns. "Now den... Your 'ead iz going right on top of me, pointy stick... pony..." spoke the hog, as they all pointed their shootas at their targets. The stallion whispered, as he felt bullets in his lower legs, "...P-Please... dont!... I beg of you!" begged the stallion, as he looked back to his family, seeing them for the last time... Then looked back at the hogz, as they smiled at their prey...

"FOR THIS PLANET'S RACE! EQUESTRIA!" shouted a colt, as he lept over the family, who were in complete need of help, as their father was injured by the hog's bullets. The mother and the two fillies, looked up into the air, as they could only make out of a body of a stallion's, as he wore armor around his body, as he blocked the sun light, as he looked black from above. The stallion then landed right infront of the father of the family, as he carefully landed in front of them all! The stallion didn't bother looking back, as he pulled a heavy looking blade out from his back, revealing the jetpack, as none of these ponies have ever seen one, before. The colt, had his helmet on, as his armor looked dark red, covering his skin color. The colt, then swung his mighty blade at the hogz, as he cut up the shootas, that the hogz had held. Then, the hogz had pulled short blades out, as they were completely flat and dull. The hogz then charged at the colt, only to find that he had killed one of their buddies, just before they could make the first move. One of the hogz then swung his own blade, only to be blocked by the hulky looking blade, as it then shattered into pieces! The hog then ran away as he didn't have anything else to fight with. The other hog, made his attack as well, as he scratched the red armored pony's armor. The sword, had bounced back, as the stallion looked slowly back at him. The hog, was scared, as he knew that the pony that was infront of him, was none other than a quantillian pony... " Zog dis! Iz outta 'ere!" cried the hog, as he knew that his buddy was long gone from the fight. Dagger, turned around seeing that he had saved a family, in the nick of time. " Are you alright?" asked the stallion, as he still had his helmet, covering his face, as his dark lends didn't show his face. " T-Thank you... Quantillian... as you have saved us, once again." thanked the stallion, relieved that his family was out, from danger. Trixie, had come along, as she had followed Dagger. " Trixie, see what you can do to help out! I'm going to get to the bottom of this... Or in this case... to the top of it..." Stated Dagger, as he then slowly looked up to Canterlot's castle, and made a dash towords it. Trixie, help the family's father, as she pulled him away from the streets, giving him a chance, to not to get cought by one of the hogz, as the guards were trying to settle things down, as they realized that they had skills by their side, and that the hogz had to rely on their numbers and strength, as they charged recklessly at them.

Dagger, was running, as he had activated his jetpack, making him to run as fast as Rainbow Dash's speed, as she would normally would fly, but was still not anywhere as nearly as fast as her. The helmet, protected his eyes, as the wind wouldn't make his eyes tear up. Dagger was already close the castle, as he tried to kill as many hogz as possible, making his way to the castle, hopping that he would find... their boss...

"Guh!...ngh!...ra-a-...Argh!..." coughed the tired brave stallion, as he had gotten back up, from picking up with a fight against Wartguts... Shinning Armor, hand to stand back up for the ninth time, as he was badly hurt... " HUR RA HA HA HA HA HA! You love get'n stuck in!... Loves it!" teased the masive warthog, as he laughed, amused to see that a pony that could stand back up, every time he hit him, with his tusks. Cadence, was worried for Shinning, as the other princesses, held her back. The guards were already dead, as they had tried to defend them. Shinning was the last remaining Equestria guard, left standing in the room, to protect the princesses... Twilight, was also brused up, as she too tried to help her brother out, only to be thrown around too, by Wartguts's boys, and by himself! " W-we... will not let you... TAKE... over Canterlot's castle... trash!... So why don't you just leave!..." threatened Shinning Armor, as he was almost out of breath to fight on. " DAH RA HA HA HA!... Aaand wot make you tink, dat iz gunna get out of 'ere ya runt..." started the hog, " Weez da hogz and you iz not! We iz da strongest, and fastest den you puny ponies! We don't need any magic, like your purple runt right dere! All we need iz da hogz... We iz better den you lot! And we ain't getting out of dis 'ere planet, until dere iz noffing else to fight! So... You ready for round... um..." Wartguts, then wasn't even keeping track of count, as he then looked up to his grot to count for him. "Oi, grot! 'ow many times did I hit dat git over dere..." asked the big pig. " Yes, yes! Um... I say... Nine times, boss!" said the small goblin, as he patted him on his back, softly. The grot was on top of Wartguts's back, as there was a small seat also made for the little guy, with a seat belt for him. " Yea... Nine times ya git!" Finnished the big hog. Then, more Equestrian guards had showed up, as they had already killed Wartguts's boys, who were right behind him. He turned his massive body around, looking back at them. " By the order of Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna you are under arrest, scum!" stated one of the guards, as they all pointed their swords and spears at him. " Stuipid ponies! I'Z DA BIGGEST HOG, DERE IZ!" as he said those words, everpony was surprised, as the massive hog then jumped up into the air, and landed back down to where he was, as he knocked off all the nearby guards, as they flew away form Wartguts. This shook the room, as the Equestrian guards fell away from the hog boss, only to find themselves getting back up from the impact.

Then, somepony had whisled through his helmet, getting Wartguts's attention, as he stood by the door, from where the other guards had came from. " I think it's time to meet your maker, pig!" shouted Dagger, as he had already had his bluky blade out, as he trotted twords the warthog, " I made me self, pony! Aaand I'm gunna unmake you... RA Harrrr!" shouted the big pig, as he ran twords Dagger, passing through a bunch of guards, as he managed to kill one of seven of them, as he stomped over him, crushing his bones. The guard had yelped, as he felt one of his first bones being crushed, as it was his hipbone, that ended up being crushed! After that, the rib cage was broken into pieces, after Wartguts made his way, after Dagger.

Dagger and Wartguts were close enough, for one of them to strike first, as the warthog had his mouth open and Dagger had his blade out, ready to be the first to strike! Unfortunately for Dagger, he didn't time it right, as he had already swung his blade at the hog, only to find himself in Wartguts's mouth. Wartguts shook the colt, as he grunted with his teeth! Dagger, was being swung back and forth, as he could feel his helmet was about to come off! Dagger, had enough from the swinging, as he didn't feel any sharp pain from his body, as he was tough enough, to withstand the pressure of his jaws. Dagger, used his wrist hoof blaster, and fired it to his right, as his blaster was on his left hoof, making it an easy and well aimed shot. Dagger had managed to hit the hog's right front leg, as he then spat out Dagger, and paid attentoin to his injured cyborg leg, as he could still feel pain through it. Now it was Dagger's chance to fight back, while the pig was distracted! Dagger, used the flat sides of his blade, as he smacked the hog twice on each side of his face, on each cheek. The hog, had lunged forwards at Dagger, as the attack was easily dodged by his reflexes. Dagger, then grabbed a hold onto one of Wartguts's tusks, and swung upwards, making his way to the top, of the big hog's big head. The grot screamed in fear, as he lept off from his chair, and darted out to the next room, exiting the castle. Dagger, again used the flat side of his blade, and slamed it down, onto Wartguts's head, cracking his masive thick skull, as you would hear it, as if you were breaking a thick piece of wood apart! The hog, fell flat onto his belly, as he was dazed by such force! Dagger, lept off from the hog's body, and looked back at his opponent... The hog's eyes were closed shut, as Dagger smiled through his helmet, thinking it was now over. The hogs would now have to find a new wart-boss, to command their clan, as they would then fight themselves over for it, as to who was the biggest of them all, which would be Warty, Wartguts's second in command. Dagger, walked around the massive body, as he put his blade back to where it belonged. Dagger, passed the Equestrian guards, as he took off his helmet, and made his way to the princesses.

Celestia, was surprised to see Dagger, as she did not want to smile, as she was unhappy and was quite upset, instead... Before anypony could say anything, Wartguts had gotten up, from his temporarily deep sleep, " Oi!... Wait a second... You must be one of dose quantillian poniez, ain't ya!?" asked the warthog. Dagger, turned around, to answer the big pig, as he had his helmet on his right hoof, and he left hoof reaching for the back of his blade, " Yea, so? You want some more, hoggy!" replied Dagger, as he threatened the hog, daring him to come close to him. The hog didn't want to go for seconds with Dagger, as he then thought he may need some other... special equipment around him, with more of his boys to stop Dagger, as he gave him a dirty look, on his face. " Takes more den dat, to stop me! I gets whats ya do'n!" answered the warthog, " Dis planet iz already MIIIiiine!... Just don't know it yet..." spoke the hog, with a lot of pride in his 'Waaargh!' as he continued, " And don't tink I don't know about you quantil poniez, are all dead... well... at least for most of yaz... He he he he..." teased the hog, as he then turned around, retreating out from the castle, as he made his own path through the walls. "WAAARGH!" he shouted, as he crashed through the hallways, making his way out... For this... wasn't the last time Dagger was going to see him...


	3. Chapter 3 A Daughter Born & A HeroBlamed

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 3

A Daughter Born &

A Hero Blamed

Canterlot's courtroom... Dagger never thought, that he would revisit this place again, after he had explained to them, about the zenoids and their races past, fighting against numbers and upon numbers of zenoids. The zenoids had never stopped coming, until Dagger had slain their god, Zues... the biggest zenoid that anypony, had EVER seen...

As the courtroom was being occupied by multicolored ponies, both colts and mares, would fill the room up, as they would discuss about Dagger, blaming him for starting another mess, on their beloved planet... The thing was, that the Hogz were just crossing by, seeking a new planet to fight on, as they fought many different kinds of creatures and civilizations.

The whole room was filled to the brim, as Celestia had summoned ponies from Canterlot and Ponyville, alike, as they had to fill the seats that other guards and soldiers that had used to sit on, as those ponies were already dead, or simply late... Before the hogz came, Equestria was attacked by the massive swarms, of Zenoids, as the battle was a massacre of ponies deaths and quantillian ponies as well, as the quantillians are now extinct, all except for one...

" Order! Order!" bellowed the honour, as he slamed his gavel on a base, set for the gavel. Everypony quieted down, as the subject was about Dagger and these barbaric warthogs, that call themselves Hogz... Dagger, placed his helmet over his head, covering his face, as he feared the planet's locals, as well as he respected them. This made Dagger to feel a lot better, as he felt hidden, with his helmet on. Dagger's body, also looked calm, as he didn't show any nervous twichy movements, or constantly made a constant move such as playing with something around him, or moving his hoofs around the floor, as he would have tapped on it. Dagger, just stood there all calm looking, as he waited for Celestia and Luna to show up.

On the high tables, where the leaders and important ponies would be, sat, was Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and their newest member, Twilight Sparkle. While to the left of them was Shinning Armor, Spitfire, and a new leader of the Secret Forces of Equestria, as he was just promoted to the highest rank, and was the first youngest colt as well! Also, between Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia was the rest of the mane six, as each of them had their own seats.

Celestia started, as she spoke to Dagger, with a bit of anger, "... Mr. Dagger!... Do you know why, you are here?..." she asked. Dagger, gulped as he looked through his helmet, seeing their goddess, as she was very upset with him. He didn't know why their ruler was so upset with him, as all he did was protected them, from a certain disaster, yet again... " No, your highness." spoke Dagger, as he firmly and calmly spoke. Celestia, did not look happy, whatsoever, as barely anypony had ever seen her being so angry, with somepony... " You are here, because we think, that you had attracted a new threat to into our lands..." answered Celestia. Dagger, knew that it wasn't his fault that he had got the Hogz to come, into their planet, but he thought that he should bite the bullet for this one, and just somewhat go with it, taking on the blame... Dagger bowed to them, as he apologized to them, "... I am sorry, that this had occurred... and I am willing to fix this, somehow..." answered Dagger. Celestia, raised an eyebrow at him, as she was curious to where he was going, with this, " And what can you tell us, that you say, that 'you are willing to fix, this problem.'... Dagger?..." spoke the Princess. Luna, leaned twords her sister, as she whispered into her ear, "...Sister! It is not his fault that these monsters, have came across our lands!... I have seen, many other species, crash landing into other planets, as I was banished on the moon! You can't just blame this poor, young, colt as he has nothing to do with this!..." she finnished, Celestia whispered back to her, as she spoke to her directly, " Luna, I don't care what you think right now, this young colt, has brought danger into our world, and had probably attracted them, with their big ship, they have left behind..." " He has lost his entire RACE, Tia! I am sure, that if his kind was smart enough, to build those ships and weaponry, that they were also smart enough to not to attract too much attention! Therefore, saying that all this was NEVER, Dagger's fault." Finnished Luna, as she tried to defend Dagger's life, against her sister's rage. Celestia, then gave her sister, a slight look at her, as if she was now angry at her too... "... Sister, sit back down... For all we know, whether Dagger had brought these brutes into our lands or not, he could still have some sort of connection with them! He could also be... envious... that our race has lived through their war, and now is the last of his race, as he could be ploting revenge against us!" " But Tia!-" " Not another word, my dear sister..." hissed Celestia, as she gave Luna a look, to sit back down.

Celestia, was then getting back on subject, as Luna pouted, because of her sister. Luna, knew that she was trying to do her best to protect their kingdom, but they both know, they don't know the truth, between the Hogz and Dagger, as they were both unsure of themselves. "... I am not entirely sure, your highness... But I look to your planet, right now, as my new home. As my own home planet has been destroyed, by my enemies!... I value your race's survival, as you were of my kind.-" "But we are not, of your kind!..." snapped Celestia, " Your race, has left a mess of our world, as you left us in almost in complete, ruins! In almost in a condition, that our way of life would have never returned to!" Continued Celestia. Everypony, was a little worried, about their princess, but she did prove a point. Celestia, calmed down, as she could tell that she was scaring her society, around her. Celestia, took a breather, and went back on subject, " The point is Dagger... I have summoned everypony here, to make their own decision..." stated Celestia, as she spoke more calmly. Everypony, was a little surprised, as they herd about this! " My ponyvillians... Under your seats, or handed to you, is a paper. You may vote on one of three, answers... Either, Dagger will be guilty, for bringing danger into our world, and be sent to the dungeon, eventually executed... Or he will be givin a chance, to stop these new invaders..." said Celestia. The moment Dagger, had herd this, his mind raced as he guessed what the last and final, vote. Dagger was about to sweat, a bit, as his mind scrambled! "... And finally... sentence to banishment, to the moon..." Dagger, heart had almost stopped, as he herd the last choice for the ponies to pick from... He would rather be stopping the Hogz, or be banished to the moon, but execution... was something that he hoped, that he wouldn't have to go through...

"... You herd the Princess... You may vote now, and please remember... A life is now at your hoofs... Make your choice..." spoke the honour, as he planed on voting to allow Dagger, to fight off the Hogz, giving him a chance to live, or at least not rot on the moon. Twilight, voted for Dagger to fight for Equestria, as she wasn't happy for Celestia's choices, but she wasn't angry at her... Rainbow Dash, voted for Dagger to fight, as she wanted him to live, and was confident, that he would live. At the same time she was worried for him, as she looked at him, from down below, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time, that she would finally see him, in a while. Pinkie Pie, voted for Dagger to fight as well, as she too wanted no pony to die. Pinkie Pie, then hummed to herself, as she sat there happily. Rarity, voted for Dagger to be banished to the moon... As business was terrible for her, in the past as Canterlot and the Krystal Empire, had the need to raise the taxes, of rebuilding itself. Now both Canterlot and the Krystal Empire was fully restored, as they both now only have a few construction work, from the damages left, as the taxes had gone down, dramatically. Ever scince, both kindoms were getting close to the finnishing touches, of the buildings, Rarity's boutique's business was booming after that, as she made a few dresses of the Quantillian's race's designs of clothes. Rarity, thought about it, then changed her mind, as she crossed the previous answer, and instead went for Dagger to fight against the invaders. Apple Jack, voted for Dagger to fight on as well, as she remembered Tank, one of Dagger's friends, as he was now dead, after the war... Fluttershy, felt a lot of pressure, as she didn't want to anger anypony, with her vote. She closed her eyes, as she let fate to take it's course, and voted, for Dagger's execution!... She opened her eyes, and gasped quietly... She then wanted to cross out the answer, and close her eyes yet again... Now she voted for Dagger to be banished to the moon, as she gasped again, and repeated of what she did to the previous answer. Fluttershy was about to mark down, the final aswer, as it was already too late to vote, just as the paper was scooped up, off of her table. Fluttershy, opened her eyes, only to find that her paper was gone, and noticed that a stallion, who was collecting all the papers, had already collected her paper... Fluttershy, was sad, as she had failed to answer her vote, as she thought that the final answer could cost Dagger's life...

Everypony, had voted, as there were a lot of answers for Dagger to be sent to the moon, being executed, and finally fight off against the Hogz. Hours had passed, as the final answers were being counted!... Eventually, then answers had arrived... A stallion, had come out, as he had the numbers of the answers coming out, from three seperate emvelopes... The stallion, cleared his throat, as he was ready to open the first emvelope... " Two-hundred and twenty-four votes! On Dagger being banished to the moon!..." he stated, as the mane six gasped, especially Rainbow Dash!... Then next note was about to be torn open, as he the stallion gave a scarce look on his face of the numbers!... "... Oh... my Celestia... U-um!... One-thousand, two-hundred and fifty votes... On Dagger to being executed... at once..." Ponies gasped, as they herd how many everypony wanted him dead. Celestia, wasn't ready for Dagger to be executed, as she thought that perhaps this was a big mistake, she has ever made!... Equestria would soon, have it's very first execution, if Dagger was to be executed! They never have had to execute anypony, before!

Twilight, was upset of them... She was upset with them all! Twilight, hopped up on the table, as she looked at the crowd of ponies, " Listen, everypony!... I know Dagger's race, the quantillians, have brought war into our lives!... But think about it, we would be no better than the new invaders, that have come across our lands! We would be just as barbaric as they are, as we would finnish a race, that we hardly have ever known in our lives... So please, don't do this because his race had brought war into our planet... Don't do this because your lives were miserable after the war... I know we have lost our loved ones, but think of how many Dagger has lost! He has lost everypony! Everypony, but himself!... And now he is to suffer, to only see his reflection of himself!... So please!... Don't do this for revenge... Don't do it... even if you were to be the last of our race... Please... and thank you!..." finnished Twilight, as she quietly, sat back down... Everypony in the room, sat there quietly... as they thought about it... They couldn't belive what their new princess was saying... Many ponies now wanted to change their votes... While other, didn't have any heart of any sort, as they had a lot of anger, inside of them...

Twilight, closed her eyes... as she let out a few breaths... Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shinning Armor were all very surprised, that Twilight would do such a thing! Celestia, was happy to see her old former student, was taking a stand for others, even if they weren't from this world...

Now... The announcer, was about to open the last emvelope... Dagger, looked at hope, in a whole new level, as he held his breath... Rainbow Dash, had stopped nibbling on her hoofs, as she then looked down at the table, and had her hoofs over her head, as if she had done something horribly wrong... The emvelope, was being torn slowly, as it noise echoed through the room... Everypony, watched and listened, as they were about to get their answers very soon!... The paper, of the numbers was coming out, and was being unfolded. The announcer, opened his eyes slowly... as his face expression, froze... He looked and scaned, at the numbers, and checked again... and again...

Dagger, looked down at the floor, as he closed his eyes, in his helmet... No such thing called hope, rung into his mind, as he thought about his sister, Silvy... and his friends... Tank, Storm Spirit... and Krystal, as she had a crush on Dagger, then had died, right before the war had ended...

"... T-the... t-the number of this last vote i-is..." spoke the announcer, as his vision was all blury, from his sweat rolling down, into his eyes... " One-thousand... Two-hundred... and-" just before the announcer could finnish, he wiped both of his eyes, with his hoofs, as he could see more clearly... Hearts were pounding, tesion was rising, time ran slow... then... it finally all came out... " One-thousand two-hundred and FIFTY ONE!" exclaimed the pony, as the whole room, cheered!

Celestia, was surprised, as she looked at everypony, happily! The mane six had jumped out of their seats, as Rainbow Dash had flown out of hers. The crowd, went wild, as most of them, if not, all of them, were happy that Dagger was given a second chance, but was now given the responsibilty, to defend all of Equestria...

Dagger, looked up, and thanked his mortal god, who was dead as well, Mai Sight, as he had almost saw him, flying above him, guarding Dagger's life, like he was his angle!... Dagger smiled, as he felt like he was now part of these ponies's race, as if they had accepted him as one of their own, and yet he wasn't, as this was all only in it for the votes, and not the acceptance of being one of them...

Somewhere in the deepest, darkest parts, of the Underworld lands... was King Sombra's masive lair, as it was well hidden from everypony's eyes... In the Underworld city, there lived minotaurs, dark ponies, which were just ponies who had darker colors on their skin, with also sharp pointy ears. Some of Princess Luna's followers, such as her dark knights, who used to serve under Nightmare Moon's command, back when she used to prey, on Ponyville. A few diamond dogs, lived there as well, as there were also a few griffins who were an outcast, to the Griffin Kindom...

In a dark room, that had little lighting, and was very spacious, was a young mare, as she was just a simple earth pony... King Sombra was watching her, as she would performed a few quick, and most deadly moves... The mare, stood on her hind legs, has she held behind her back a magical sword, as it glowed an aqua blue color, as it was giving out radiation, while it was pointing back... The mare's skin was as black as Sombra's... Her mane, had a light blue color, as it was almost the color of an ocean. Her eyes, were just like Sombra's, as well as her teeth were just like his!... The mare, had her eyes closed, as she stood there, waiting for something to happen... Then... something was coming after her!...

A huge lizard beast, had lept out of no where, as it was about to swallow the dark mare, whole! The dark mare, had lept into the air, only to land on the lizard's back. The reptile, looked almost like a dragon, but only it didn't have any wings, or a long neck, as it looked like some sort of iguana or crocodile. The dark mare, had jumped off it's back, as she readied her sword to fight back. The lizard turned twords her, as the dark mare then pointed both of her front hoofs at the beast, as she looked like she was going to push it, from a far distance... Then... The lizard was flung back, by such powerful force, as it hit a nearby wall! The dark mare smiled, proud of her skills, as she used some sort of magic, or force, to push the lizard back, as she was not a unicorn, or a pegasus...

The lizard, got back up, as it then raced twords the dark mare, as well did the mare, as she dashed twords the monster, as she then ran underneath it, and grabbed onto it's tail, with one of her hoofs, as she had the other hoof, hanging onto the magical, bright sword... The lizard, flung it's tail up in the air, as the young mare was heading straight twords the lizard's jaws... Then, she fell into the monster's mouth!...

The dark mare, was inside the lizard's mouth, as it was all wet and slimy inside. She then jumped inside the mouth, and pointed both of her front hoofs away from herself, as one hoof pointed to the right, and the other to the left. " Nnnn-HRA!" grunted the young mare, as she used some sort of powerful force to open the jaw, of the lizard's strong jaws.

The lizard was surprised, as the dark mare had quickly jumped out from his mouth. She shook off all the saliva, off of herself, and dashed twords the lizard, again. The lizard, swung it's mighty tail, as it slid across the floor, only to find that the mare had hopped onto it's tail. Now, the dark mare was running on the creature's back, as the lizard moved around, violently, trying to get the pony off of it's back! The lizard, then reached for it's back, as it used it's claws to get the young mare, off his back. The mare, was grabbed, as the lizard had a tight grip on her. She grunted, as she tried to break free, but it was no use, as the grip was too tight! She then, used both of her hoofs again, as she pushed her hoofs away from herself, creating some sort of force repulse, around herself! She was free once again, as she then flew up into the air, and landed onto the lizard's head, then stabbed it, stright down the middle of it's head! The glowing bright aqua sword, had went throught it's skull, as it screeched in great pain... " SCREE! SCREEEE! SCREE! SCREEEEEEE!" shouted the lizard, as it then fell on the cold dark floor...

The young dark mare, jumped off from the monster's head, as she then saw King Sombra, walking twords her... " Well done!... my daughter... well done!.." spoke the dark krystal pony, as he smiled at his creation... The young mare's name, was Kora, the light killer, the hope slayer... and... to be the anit-magic hunter... as she could easily kill Celestia or Luna, without having to use magic... Her abilities, were something out of the ordinary, as she had psychic, force, or physical powers as she could pick up things, without having to do any casting of any sort, as all she needed was her mind and her hoofs to do the work...

Kora's voice, had an almost british acent, as she looked as young and preaty, alittle bit like Rarity. Fast and athletic, as Rainbow Dash. Smart and bright, like Twilight. Calm and collective, like Fluttershy, and a strong heart, as stong as Apple Jack's and Big Mac's bucking hoofs, combined together!...

" Thank you... Father..." spoke the mare, as she bowed down to her creator, thinking that he was her actual father... Sombra, created Kora, to help him take over Equestria later, as she would only be an instrument to him, and nothing more...

Kora, didn't know anything about friendship, but she had a strong heart, as she treated Queen Chrystalis as her own mother, as Chrystalis treated her as her daughter, in return... The two had a stong connection, as if they were actually mother and daughter, to one another...

" Rise... my daughter..." spoke Sombra, as he got a good look at her. Kora's mane was in a bob cut, as she faced her creator. Kora, was a really young mare, as she was just as young as Pinkie Pie or Twilight Sparkle... " I have some... important business for you... my sweet..." started the dark king, as he smiled at her, showing his teeth... Kora, looked interrested, as she smiled back, showing her teeth, only a little bit, as she was shy at smiling. Her teeth, was just as white as the virgin snow, as it also reflected the light, like the snow would reflect. " I want you... to kill a pony, who lurks in Equestria..." continued Sombra, as he growled a bit. " An assassination, mission!?" asked Kora, as she has never been outside of the world of Equestria. "... Even better, my daughter... even better..." replied the dark king, as he was happy that his creation, was excited. The young mare, cept a cool head, as she waited for the answer. " There, is a stallion who's name is... Doctor..." " Doctor who?" asked the young mare, as she didn't under stand any of this... " Doctor Hoofs... is his name... but they just call him, the Doctor..." answered the dark king, as he turned around slowly, as he looked at the exit. Sombra, walked away from the young mare, and turned around, just before he exited, " I want you to kill somepony... But to do this, you must find, the Doctor... once you have found the Doctor, you will find the target..." finnished Sombra, as he smiled at his 'daughter.' " But, how will I know what he looks like?..." questrioned the mare, as she had not a single clue as to what her real target was... "... Oh... you'll know... trust me... Now, do as you are told, my sweets, and bring me back something, so that I may know, about your prey's death... Happy hunting..." smiled the king, as he then left the room completely.

Kora, was happy and very proud of herself, as she would later become like her father. Kora, loved both Sombra and Chrysalis, as father and mother, but she was being treated like a pony paid to kill somepony. Kora, was just about to exit the great big, dark castle, as it was hidden to those who would pass by, or that would try to find it, as the castle can only be accessed by a portal. " Kora, darling wait!..." spoke a voice. Chrysalis, came out from a room, as she was all alone with Kora, by the front entrace to the outside world... " Mommy herd that you had a hunt to go to... So I thought that I would give you this, my child..." spoke the changeling queen. Chrysalis, gave Kora a light armored vest, as it looked a bit stylish on her, and made her look very attractive, as she looked innocent and cute in it. "... Thanks, mom!..." spoke Kora, happily, as she gave Chrysalis a warm hug. Chrysalis wish she could feel the love, with Sombra's creation... but sadly, this was not the case... Chrysalis felt the love... but it was being denied, because of her will, as she would feed on the love... and yet... she could feel something, but nothing at the same time, as it is complicated to explain...

Chrysalis, gave Kora a kiss on the forehead, as she too returned back a hug. " Now, you be careful out there, honey... I don't want to find you dead, in this castle, as I know very, very, VERY well of you, that you will make sure that you will come back, alive!..." spoke Chrysalis, as she also had a stong attachment with Kora. " Don't worry, mom! I'll be back, with my first slain pony, as I will be seeing you again... mother!.." spoke Kora, as she too gave a kiss to Chrysalis, then ran off into a protal, as she dissapeared into a new world, to expore... with a thrust to kill...

" Oh... She grew up so fast... I wish she was a young filly again..." spoke Chrystalis, as she didn't shed a tear. Then suddenly, Chrysalis could hear chuckles coming from one of her soldiers, as they laughed at her. " WHY ARE YOU HERE!... Have you forgotten, as to what has happened, to the last changelings, that laughed at me, as I cared for this thing's soul!?" snapped Chrysalis, as she walked twords the two, as she towred over them... The two cept their mouths shut, as they feared their queen...

Kora, was out in the real world, as she was teleported into the Everfree Forest, as she had to make her way to find this Doctor... Then, something spoke into Kora's mind, as she listened. " Oh Kora!... I forgot to tell you something..." cooed Sombra, as he spoke with a warning. "... No pony... can know anything about you... Leave no pony alive, as you make your way to your target... Both, of our armies, and the Equestrian species alike..." " Yes, father!..." spoke Kora, as she replied back into her mind.

A few hogz, had made camp, in the middle of the Everfree Forest, as there were only around twenty of them, with along of a few grots around them. This group of hogz, was lost, as they got separated from Wartguts's clan. " Oi, look boyz! Look wot I found!" spoke a warthog, as he controlled a machine towords their campsite. The machine was very rustic looking, as it's body was shapped like a big cylinder can, that would fit one hog inside of it, two arms each with a melee weapon, such as a buzzsaw or a claw, with two blades on the end. The machine also had small pipe legs, as the machine had stubby legs to work with, as it only had two legs. " I tink dis iz important!..." spoke another hog, as he watched his buddy crawing into the tin can machine. " Hah! Lookie 'ere! Da 'ole thing works!" spoke the hog happily, as his voice echoed through the tin can. The machine came to life, as it made a loud boom, as the engines were running, as it produced a black smoke from a rear pipe. " Mua Ha Ha Ha!..." laughed the hog inside, as he sounded like some sort of god overlord, inside the machine, as his voice had chaned inside, then went back to normal as he spoke again, " Smashy! Smashy!" spoke the hog again, as he wanted to try out his new toy.

Then, a pony had walked into the camp, as she had wore her cloak, over her head... All the hogs' attention, was now on the pony who had entered into their camp. " Oi, over dere!" alamred a hog, as any warthog around, pulled their shootas out, pointing at the mysterious dark mare... " 'urry! Get your gun over dere!" shouted another hog, as he bossed another hog. Then, the dark mare, revealed her face, as her hood was off of her head. She had dangerous look, on her face, as she then pulled her sword out, as it glowed with a bright aqua blue light, as the glowing sword pointed backwards... The hogz awed at the sight, as their eyes were fixed on the sword. "Awww... I'vez got to 'ave me, dat ting!..." spoke one of the hogz, as he drooled with amazement.

Then, Kora pulled their shootas away from them, suprising them, using her abilities! " Oi!" snapped a hog, as he didn't like what had just happened to his gun. All the hogz, then pulled out their trashy looking melee weapons, as they all then charged at the dark, young mare, " Get kill'n!" shouted a hog, " Waaargh!" shouted another. They all now surrounded Kora, as she then had both of her hoofs, cupped in front of her. Then... she released a force, as she jumped into the air a bit, and spreaded her hoofs, away from herself. The hogz flew, everywhere as some of them hit the trees and each other, as only a few of them had died. " She must be one of dem pony sorcerers! Get 'em! For da Waaargh!" cried a warthog, as most of them got back up. The whole gang of hogz got back up, and charged at the single mare. Kora, thought this was too easy, as she then summoned lighting, from both of her front hoofs, as she then shocked all of them, as electrictiy was coming out from both of her hoofs! "Z-z-z-z-og, d-d-dis!" cried a hog, as he spoke while he was being shocked to death, by such power. Then, Kora stopped shocking at the hogz, as she then relaxed and watched them all fall onto the ground, dead. " I-if we make it... We can fight again, another DAY!..." spoke one hog, as he let out his last few words out, then died... " Hmph! That was too easy..." she spoke to herself. Then, she was smacked by a metal arm, as the hogz' tin can machine, was being operated by the last remaining hog, in the camp. Kora, hit a tree, as she impacted it, leaving a big mark on it. " Oh youz gunna pay for dat..." spoke the hog, as he controlled the machine, as it was stomping its way twords her, as it moved silly. Kora, dashed twords the machine, as she moved as fast as Rainbow Dash would go. She stood infront of the machine, making herself to look wide open. The hog, inside the machine, then commanded one of it's arms to grab onto the mare, as she then used her powers to stop it, from coming at her. The arm, was now stuck, as the hog pressed or held onto the controls, thinking that there is a jam, in the controls. Kora, held that force, until she thought about leading the claw into the machine's body. She used her abilities, to force the claw to ram up against it's cheap interior, as she then cut off the arm, leaving the claw to be stuck inside the machine. " Douch! Dat 'urt!" complained the hog, as he then used the other arm, which was the buzzsaw, to saw up the mare. Kora, hopped away from the attack, as she had lept backwards, away from the tin can machine. She then moved both of her front hoofs around, picked up the machine, using her powers, and crumpled up the machine. She crushed it, as she crumpled it like a can, that you would buy at a soda vending machine, only to turn it into a ball of trash. Kora, then dropped the heavy metal ball of trash, as the hog was no more, as blood trickled out from it.

The campsite was wreaked, as the grots got caught into the action as well, as they too got shocked, leaving them to be burnt, as they gave off smoke. Kora, looked around herself, making sure to not leave anyone alive, as she then put her hood back on herself, and had left the ruined campsite, quietly...


	4. Chapter 4 Seeking And Finding A Start

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 4

Seeking And Finding A Start

Dagger, was just let out from court, as he was told what to do, and found out were the Hogz had gone to. Wartguts's clan, had fled into the southern parts of Equestria, as they got plenty of information from a grot, that was captured, that had landed in the meeting room, when the four princesses and Shinning Armor was. The same grot, was found by one of the guards, as they had caught him, just before he could leave Canterlot, where the little green goblin got the message that 'it was time to go someplace warmy-like...' After that was said, Celestia knew that the Hogz were heading twords the desert regions, and possibly heading right twords Appleloosa!

Dagger, walked through Canterlot, as he was about to meet a guard that was outside of Canterlot, with all sorts of equipment and an Equestrian guard to help repel against the Hogz. "Dagger, wait!" shouted a mare's voice, as she came trotting down after him. Dagger, stopped and turned around, only to find that Trixie had found him, and had followed him. Dagger, found Trixie to be annoying, in a sort of way, but found her to be quiet friendly, as she had helped him several times. Dagger, had his helmet off, as he looked at Trixie, and spoke to her in a normal tone," What is it?" he asked. After Trixie had caught up to him, she dug her hoof to the ground, unsure how to answer his question for a second. Then she found her words, "... The great and powerful Trixie, wishes to aid you, on your on going trip, and will not take a 'no' for an answer!" Dagger, was surprised to hear this, as he didn't want to endanger the mare's life. " U-um... Trixie, look... Be reasonable... These creatures, are a very brutal race, and if I let any of them harm you, it would hurt me a lot more, than a few cuts and bruises inflicted onto myself... So please just-" " Who do you think Trixie is!? I mean..." snapped Trixie, as she cleared her throat, then spoke in her normal third person tone, "... Trixie, knows you are going to be needing my help! It is very kind of you to care for my life, but Trixie sees a foe that nopony cannot fight by themselves. So I shall be at your disposal of aiding you, in this battle!" finnished Trixie, as she gave Dagger a look, of caring for somepony, which would be no other pony other than Dagger. Dagger, sorta knew where this was all going, as he knew that Trixie, was just a simple pony, who wanted to get fame and fourtune on her side, or at least so he thought. " Fine then... But don't say I didn't warn you... Trust me, these guys are tough, but can be stuipid at most times..." Answered Dagger, as he accepted her, in his party. Trixie, smiled happily behind his back, as she wanted to look like a calm pony, to Dagger. The blue unicorn, eventually caught up next to Dagger, as she walked by his side, like she was his servant, or a bodyguard to him.

Just before the two could walk out of Canterlot's gate entrance, as infront of them was a guard as he was protecting a cart full of gear and equipments, the mane six had trotted up twords Dagger. Dagger and Trixie, had turned around to face the mane six, as Trixie's and Twilight's path have crossed, yet again, only in a more friendlier manner. " Hello, Trixie! Hey, whats going on?" asked Twilight, as she politely said hello to her. " The great and powerful Trixie, is going to-" Trixie, was cut off, as Dagger had his hoof covering her mouth, as he then spoke for her, while Trixie was going to say about her and Dagger going on a quest, " To entertain me, by her performance, along the way!..." smiled Dagger, as he didn't want Trixie to speak, about her helping him to fight off against the Hogz, as this could make them think, that Dagger was going to use ponies to fight for him. Twilight, immediately notice that Dagger didn't want to reveal, that Trixie was going to help him, as she knew that Dagger was going to need all the help he can get. "... Dagger, its alright! We know that you didn't force Trixie, to help you on this quest. In fact, we were sent here to tell you, that Celestia has given you permission to ask for help along the way, on your journey. If you like, we could send out papers of you, asking for help, to fend off against these... um... Hogs... right?" " Yea, but with a 'z' instead of an 's' at the end. It's their way of speaking and spelling." replied Dagger, as he was relaxed now. " By the way Twilight... Why would ponies, want to help me? Aren't they afraid to fight against these guys?" questioned Dagger. Rainbow Dash, then thought of something in her mind... What if... Trixie was not just going to help Dagger... What if... She wanted him... all to herself... Rainbow gave Trixie a look, as she didn't trust her now. Trixie didn't pay any attention to Rainbow Dash, as she kept looking at Twilight Sparkle, while she was paying attention to what she had to say. " Yes, many ponies are afraid to fight, but some of them are even more afraid to lose Equestria, and I am sure they would be happy to help you, to avoid that problem." finnished Twilight, as she gave a lot of information, for him to think about. Dagger, looked around, thinking of what he should do, in order to stop the Hogz, he would need a few ponies, just to out smart them all. He didn't need a lot, but just a few to get the job done... " Thank you Twilight... I think I will take up on your offer! I will need just a few ponies to help me fight, against a mob of these guys, but I certainly won't be needing an army to stop them." replied Dagger, as he smiled softly. " Great, then I'll start sending out the information, in the newspapers!... And I wish you well, on your journey..." spoke Twilight happily, " Thank you, Twilight! It was nice knowing you all!" spoke Dagger, as he said goodbye to the mane six. "One last thing Twilight!" spoke Dagger, as he was already on the other side of Canterlot's gates, as they were both already faraway from each other. Twilight, turned slightly, to hear what Dagger had to say, " Tell everypony to meet me in the center of Ponyville, if anypony is willing to join me." finnished Dagger. Twilight, just nodded as she then ran to the press, to inform them about Dagger's biggest hunt, to find the Hogz and their leader... Wartguts...

Dagger, finnished waving goodbye to the mane six, as he then turned around to see an Equestrian guard, that was infront of him. " Reporting, sir!" replied the orange skin pony, as his mane was a somewhat a dark blue. " What's your name?" asked Dagger, as he didn't want to intimidate him, as his armor has already spooked him a bit. " Flash Sentry, sir! At your service!" Flash Sentry, was a stallion who had joined the Equestrian guards, as he was promoted from soldier to security, recently, as he hope to even get a bigger promotion, in his career, on this quest. " Easy, buddy! You can drop the act, if you like to, from here on out..." spoke Dagger, as he already knew how it was like to serve as a foot soldier, back in the days of the planet's life, in Quantillion. Flash Sentry, breathed out from his mouth, relieved that this pony wasn't going to be hard on him, like training was back in his days of boot camp. "Well, were to? I over herd, what you said over there, and thought we might be going to Ponyville, am I right?" asked Flash Sentry. " You catch right on! I'm impressed." complemented Dagger, as he then walked to a wagon that was behind him. "So... What's in here?" he asked, " Princess Celestia, has offered some equipment, for you, if you need any..." replied Flash, as he looked at him, if it pleased him. Dagger, thought about it, as most of the weapons and gear was of no use to him, as he had already had everything on him, to start the journey. " I won't be needing most of these things, but I'm preaty sure you'll be needing it though." spoke Dagger, as he judged the objects in the wagon. "Sir?" asked Flash Sentry, as he wasn't sure if Dagger was serious about his decision. " Don't worry, my gear is already on me, you just don't see it yet, until I am in action." replied Dagger, reassuring Flash. Flash Sentry, wasn't entirely sure, but he took his words, as he the hauled the wagon with him, as the three were heading off to Ponyville.

Night had struck, as Pinkamena was reading the newspapers, about Dagger forming a small group of ponies, to help him, stop the Hogz on their big genocide, across Equestria. Pinkamena, then got up off her seat, in her dark, dimly lit room, and walked to a drawer. She pulled out a small mirror, that would be used to brush her mane, as she then stared in it's reflection... Pinkamena, had closed her eyes, then made her way into Pinkie Pie's bed, while she was blind... She then laid in the bed, then made a quick blink, with her eyes, then got back up, away from her bed, and opened her eyes. Pinkamena, now saw Pinkie Pie, sleeping on her own bed, as she smiled at her... " Sleep tight... and don't let the Gummy bite... at least... not much..." spoke the quiet, pink grey mare, as she talked about Gummy, the toothless reptile. Pinkamena, then quietly walked into her secret closet room, where the safe would be in. She accessed through her little security door, and went back in, and didn't come back out...

A few hours had past, as it was already morning, just as the sun was coming out... Pinkamena, had spent most of her time, in her secret armory room, that held dozens of guns, ammo, and gear that was enough for everypony, in Ponyville. She got out from the room, with a dark cape covering most of her body, except for her head, as she then wore dark glasses on her eyes... Pinkamena, then took off the glasses, and thought it would be too much to wear, as it would attract too much attention, " There, much better!..." spoke the cheerful dark pink mare. Pinkamena, didn't mean any harm in Ponyville, as she was somepony else, in another pony's body, as her old body was a corpse now, and that she had to find a new one, one that would suit her needs. Pinkamena, made her way out the door, as she had all sort of weapons, gear, and ammo tucked tight into her jacket, as she quietly made her way out of the dark room.

It was six-o'-clock in the morning, as Dagger waited for the recruits to meet him at the center of Ponyville, where they were at the the town hall, waiting for anypony, who was anypony to arrive, outside of the building. " Trixie, hopes that there will be a good amout of stallions, to help us in the quest!" stated Trixie, as she didn't like waiting for other ponies. " Yea, I hope so too. We are probably going to need all the help we can get, right Dagger?" asked Flash Sentry, as he looked back at Dagger, as he was right next to him. Dagger, had his helmet on, as nopony could see his face or his eyes, as his helmet would be able to beat anypony in a stare down, as it would strike fear into their souls, as if Dagger had none... " Leave that to me... I want to test each and everyponies' strength, as I don't want them running around, and fleeing, when I say that WE, are going to defend Equestria... All by ourselves..." replied Dagger, as he then spot the first pony to come across their location. Unfortunately, it was just the mail pony, as Derpy Hoofs, was delivering the early mail, as she smiled cheerfully. Everypony sighed, as they thought that they had saw their first pony, who was willing to help Dagger, on his journey... Then, a few ponies had marched their way twords the three ponies, as this caught their attention! There were mares and colts, as they had some equipment on them, as they made their way twords Dagger's little group. This made the three of them smile, as Dagger knew, that there would be ponies who were willing to fight for Equestria, in this desperate hour, of need...

Time had passed by, as Dagger examined a few ponies. Dagger, never removed his helmet, as he looked directly twords their faces, as most of them, avoided eye contact. " Name!" asked Dagger, as he spoke through his helmet. " Frost, sir!" spoke the young colt, as he looked at Dagger, straight in the eye. Frost, was a stallion, who looked young, as he had light blue skin, and yellow blond looking mane, as he carried a sword by his side, and a crossbow on his back. The stallion, didn't seem afraid of Dagger's looks, as he was surprised to see a pony with guts. Dagger, didn't have to raise his voice at anypony, as he spoke normally to anypony who wanted to join his group, as he had already knew that his outfit, had already scared a few ponies, away... " So... you are willing to help me, and save Equestria with us?... Why?..." asked Dagger, as he wanted to make sure that he had a good reason to join his party. "... Your race... I felt bad for them- I mean- for you, as I would like to help you fight, along your side. Plus, I would hate to see that Equestria couldn't fight off against these invaders, without the proper and right amount of soldiers to fight." Finnished Frost, as he hoped that Dagger would accept him in his group. " Alright, good enough for me. You may, go with the others..." spoke Dagger, as he then led his hoof, to show the way to Trixie and Flash Sentry, as the young colt went right along.

" Name?" " Booze... Mr. Booze..." spoke, an old mule, as he showed his face expression that he didn't care about anything, any more. "... Mr. Booze? Is everything alright?..." asked Dagger, as he wasn't sure if the mule, was wanting to commit suicide, or if he was just an old and cranky mule. " Yea, is something wrong?" replied back the old mule, giving Dagger a look, if he was going to accept him or not. Dagger, went right back on subject, as he then looked at the mule straight in the eyes, " Why would and old fellow sniper, like yourself, join me, in such a heavy conquest?" asked the dark red armored pony. " Cause I used to serve, in the mule army, back when your buddies were fighting off the zenoids! And I have plenty of experience, when it came to a war..." finnished the mule, " But ask me this, Mr. Dagger... Why did you already offer yourself, to fight against these brutes? Are you doing it to help others, or are you trying to look like some sort of hero, and take all the fame for yourself?..." asked the old mule, as he looked at him. Dagger, now had something to think about, as he then pointed a hoof, at his group, giving him a single to pass. The mule, then minded his own business, as he then walked slowly away from Dagger, and made his way twords his group, as he carried an old model sniper rifle, on his back.

" Trixie, never thought she would be seeing such an old dirt bag, in this group..." commented Trixie, as she was surprised to see an old mule, walking by their party. "... I never thought, Mr. Dagger needed a pony, to lie for him... Or do you do that for yourself?..." Finnished Mr. Booze, as he then was walking twords a wagon full of equipment, then rested on it, as he climbed aboard. Trixie's head began to bubble, as steam was coming out of her ears, then she tried to stay calm, as she let the mule's words just pass, " Hmph!" spoke Trixie, as she had let out all the steam, out of herself.

Another pony had came by, as she was an archer, as she had the bow around her chest, and behind her were arrows, that hung on a small bag. She had two bandanas matching the same colors, as black as her mane, as she wore a black vest, that had small pads on her, and in the vest she wore a black shirt. The bandanas, covered her top and bottom parts of her face, as she walked by, almost looking like a ninja. Trixie, thought of teasing the mare, as she then spoke to her, with a tease, " Got something to hide?... Or do you think you are too preaty, to be in this group?..." taunted Trixie. The mysterious mare, didn't say a word, as the color of her eyes were purple... No pony knows anything about this pony, except for Dagger, as her name was Octavia, the musician who plays the double bass...

Another, pony came along, as this one was an older stallion, as he looked to be as old as Big Mac. The stallion, was a dark orange, as he had a fire looking mane, as it had a mixture of colors, of the fire. The great big stallion, was about as tall as Big Mac too, except a few inches shorter, as he stood very tall and buff looking. This big stallion's name was called Brave Heart, as he looked tough and strong, as he had a long, thick, great sword, on his back, as it stuck out to be longer than him. Brave Heart, also wore some costom made steel armor, as it shined in the sun, covering his whole body, except for his head.

A mare, who is a unicorn, had made her way and had passed Dagger's test, as she smiled her way proudfully, twords the group. Her name was White Coco, as all she had for a weapon was a hoof held crossbow, as she pulled a cart full of kitchen stuff, such as pots, pans, utensils, and much, much, much more things as the objects towerd over her, as they always looked like they were too fall right over her, as they were all tied down, to the cart. She was going to be the groups' cook, as her skin was as white as Rarity's, and had small chocolate spots on her face, and on her hoofs, as she looked like she had always been eating chocolate, as the spots were actually spots.

Dagger, had already recruited close the thirty ponies, as he had only enlisted twenty-seven ponies into his group. Then, two mares surprised him, as he wasn't expecting upon their arival. " Rainbo Dash? Apple Jack?" spoke the confused colt, as Dagger looked at the two. Apple Jack chuckled a bit, as she saw Dagger, " We thought we would help ya, in this here quest, as Rainbow here had dragged me into it." Spoke the country pony, as she smiled at Dagger, " I just thought, that you would make a great pony, to help out Equestria! That's all!" spoke Rainbow Dash, as she tried to explain herself. " Well... None the less you girls, need to pass a test..." spoke Dagger, as he didn't want any of these two ponies, to join his party...

He walked up to Apple Jack, and looked at her, straight in the eyes, " Why should I have you, in my group?..." Apple Jack, thought for a moment, as she looked through her past, and through what her apple trees have seen, from the past. Apple Jack had the skill, to look through what the trees have seen, in the past, as the radius around the trees somehow recorded the activity of anything, that had passed by. Apple Jack, had learned this trick, from one of Dagger's friends, Tank, as he had taught her and trained her, how to use this skill. Tank... the name ran into her mind... as the Apple Family still had his grave, at their farm... " Tank..." " What?..." asked Dagger, as he wasn't sure if he herd the word... Tank... " Tank!... I would like to avenge, Tank... As I know well, that all the zenoids are already dead..." " Apple Jack, I won't accept this, and I certainly-" " Apple Bloom, misses Tank, Dagger!... Ah am trying to show my sister, Apple Bloom, that Tank means a lot to me, just as she had loved Tank, before and after Tank's death..." Spoke Apple Jack, as she tried to control her tone. Dagger, looked at her, with a readless face expression, as Apple Jack couldn't see his face. " Ah'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to..." " It's alright, Apple Jack... I miss him too... Not a day goes by, as I would remember Tank... He fought hard, and tried hard... He even died hard, last time I remembered. I saw his body, as we all had walked through Ponyville, before we went to the Krystal Empire..." Spoke Dagger, trying to show her, that it was safe to talk about Tank's death, as he found out, what Tank had done for the three fillies, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, Tank's smallest best friend, was Apple Bloom... " Anyway... That's mah reasons... I would like to fight for Equestria, as well as I would like to avenge your friend... Please, accept mah request..." begged Apple Jack. Dagger, nodded at her, as he allowed her to pass, "... Hey wait! Don't you have any weapons to use?" Dagger spoke outloud, as he got the country mare's attention. She was already a few yards away from him, as Apple Jack turned around to show him, that she was actually carrying a shovel, as she pulled it out from nowhere, waving it at him, " We'll this work, sugar cube?" asked Apple Jack, as she carried the shovel in her mouth. Dagger, nodded as a reply back, as he then looked at Rainbow Dash...

" And you, Miss Rainbow... Why in Equestria, would you want to help me in this quest... Don't you have to take care of Scootaloo?" questioned Dagger, as he looked at her, straight in the eyes, with his helmet still on. Rainbow Dash, looked cool, as she showed her normal Dash expression, as she happily replied, " Don't worry about her, she is in great hoofs, with my friend Twilight!" replied the rainbow maned pegasus, as she still hasn't come up with a reason to join Dagger's group... " Ok... that's fine, but what about you? You still haven't answered that question yet..." growled Dagger, as he could almost tell that Rainbow Dash didn't have any reason, to join his group, as he thought that Rainbow Dash may lie, as he didn't know anything about her. "... I...uh... Was called in, by the Wonderbolts! Told me that I should help you guys out, with all this! Besides, you'll need somepony with a lot of speed in your group." spoke Rainbow Dash, as she quickly spat out the words, at the last moment, as she gave her excuse, to join Dagger's party, as she spoke quickly, but calmly. Dagger, didn't like the way she spoke, but wasn't going to even bother pushing her aside, as he could already tell that she would most likely sneak around, and would follow them, from behind... "... Alright then, come on! We have wasted enough-" just as Dagger was going to finnish his sentence, another mare was trotting twords them... It was Pinkamena, as she wore her black coat, as she got Dagger's attention from her trotting.

Rainbow Dash, just passed by Dagger, as she then made her way to the group, leaving him with no notice, of her whereabouts, as she carried her own sword. She got her sword, after the battle for the Krystal Empire, when the zenoids had their big leader, Zues...

Pinkamena, was now right infront of Dagger, as she didn't show any sort of smile. She just gave a straight face, at Dagger, as she looked impatient. "...Name?..." Spoke Dagger, as he looked a bit uneasy. Pinkamena, just looked at him, as she could already tell Dagger was testing him, with his looks to scare other ponies, using his helmet, as you couldn't see his face. " Nice Nightmare Night costume... Where'd ya get it, a cheap bit store?" spoke Pinkamena, as she wasn't too impressed with his outfit. Dagger, knew what she was talking about, as he then removed his helmet, as there was no point to use the helmet, as a test anymore... Dagger, had a serious look on his face, as he didn't want ANYPONY to go, without a reason, on his journey, " I belive I asked you first... so please miss... Name..." repeated Dagger, as he looked at her straight in the eyes, once again... Pinkamena, gave a sly look on her face, as he looked at him, " Pink..." she answered, " Thought you might need somepony, with a lot of skills... to help you on this journey... I also happen to be hunting, for pigs. I have trophies of all sorts of species of warthogs, and wild pigs, as I would like to mount these new ones, onto my walls..." Finnished Pinkamena, as she already knew what Dagger was going to most likely ask her, to answer a few qestions as to why would a mare, like her, would join in such a conquest... Pinkamena, lied to Dagger, as he fell for it and took her word for it, " Alright... you may come..." spoke Dagger, as he didn't like her personality, and what she wore, as if he saw right through her. Dagger's group had now twenty-nine ponies, and one old veteran mule, as they all made their way down south, as Flash Sentry hauled the wagon, full of gears and weaponry.

Baltimare, a big harbor filled with shows, entertainment, and lost of salors, traders, and especially pirates, who hid in the city, as they would hide from Equestrian guards... Kora, was trying to find this 'Doctor', as she hid in the shadows in alleys, roof tops, and other pathways that would keep her from being spotted... " I can... tell... that something is about to happen... but I don't have any clue where this 'Doctor' might be..." Kora spoke to herself, as she could somehow sense their presence, near by... She was trying to hunt down Doctor Whooves, and question him as to who was he protecting, if he was protecting somepony... Who ever that somepony was... she had to hunt down that pony, as she would make her father happy... Kora, was on the roof tops, where she was able to look up high on the roof, as she would spy on everypony down below her. Everypony looked like they were having a good time, as they passed by each other, often talking to friends and dealers, as there was a lot of business in the air. "... Hey! What are you doing up here!" shouted a stallion. Kora, turned around, only to find that there were three Equestrian guards surrounding her. The guards, were armed with swords, as they looked at her, knowing that she was possibly a danger to them. " Can I help you?..." Spoke Kora, as she pulled her sword out infront of them. The guards stopped proceeding twords her, as they saw her mystical glowing sword, next to her. " Put your weapon away, and lets see some identity!... Do not comply now, and we'll have you arrested." replied one of the guards, as he dared to make his way twords her. Kora smiled, as she gave a sly look at them. None of the guards were going anywhere alive, she thought in her mind... She then pointed one of her hoofs, at the closest guard, as he approached to her carefully, and pulled her arm back, as if she was commanding something to follow her. Suddenly, the closest guard flew twords Kora, as she had stabbed the guard, straight in the gut section, only to now have her blade coming out from the other end. Kora, then pulled her sword out from the slain guard, and looked at the other two, while the corpse of the guard dropped dead infront of her. " Who's next?..." Kora, spoke like a killer, as she looked at the two, " Quick, get her!" Shouted one of the guards, as the two charged at her, with their swords. Kora, moved her hoofs a bit, only to get the two stallions flying up into the air! " What trickory is this!?" alarmed a guard, as the two floated in the air, by Kora's powers. Kora, didn't bother to answer, as she then slammed the two onto the ground, several times, then flung them off from the roof, where they would fall to their deaths. The two gaurds cried, as they flew off from such rappid speed. Kora, then hopped off the roof she was on, as she lept on to another building. She was making her way twords the harbor, as her instincts were telling her, that she was getting close to her target, as she could hear a small fight going on, as she made her way to the ship yards...

A fight had started, as the Equestrian guards were trying to put an end to a gang that had it's allegiance, to King Sombra, as they fought hard against the guards. " King Sombra, will see you burned!" Shouted a dark pony, has he just killed a guard, stabbing him on the back of his neck, then ran twords his next target, which was an archer. The battle took place, around ship harbor, as ponies were fighting on the piers, and sometimes on some of the boats. King Sombra's small gang, was assigned to attract some attention, as a terrorist group, as they would show ponies around them, that the war was coming... " King Sombra, brings war unto your lands! He will conqure, this day, when he arrives!" shouted a mare, as she was fighting against a sergent, as their swords had collided with one another. Kora, had hopped into the middle of the fight, as King Sombra's assassins spot her, as well did the guards, as both sides thought that she was on the opposing side. Soon, guards and dark pony assassins had picked a fight against her, only to be cut into pieces by her skills with a sword. Kora's way of using her magical light sword, was to use it to defending herself against most ranged attacks, such as magic, arrows, dragon's fire breath, and many others, as the attacks would go directly back at the attacker, hopefully killing them, depending on how the attacker reacts. Kora's sword was also able to cut through most objects, as it had a sharp magic touch, making the sword to not have the need to be sharpen. Kora, used her powers a lot, whenever she fought, as she could overpower anypony using her abilities, no mater how strong they were or how well they would use their magic, as Kora didn't need any magic of any sort. Just her sword, with a bit of magic, was good enough for her to pummel her enemies to the ground.

The fight didn't last long, when Kora had made her way into it. She pushed everypony, with her powers, and had flung everypony around. She also electrocuted them! She even used some sort of gripping powers, to choke them, and even used huge objects such as small ships, to crush a group of ponies, as this made a lot of noise around them. The whole harbor was left a mess, ever since Kora was there, as some ships were on the harbor, and pony bodies and crates were left all over the place... Kora, was walking through the harbor, as she looked around the mess, that she had created, searching for the Doctor, as he was nowhere to be found. Then, a gust of wind blew into Kora's face, as she had to close her eyes a bit, as her mane wipped her face a bit. She looked to where the wind was blowing suddenly, and had found what she was looking for... Infront of her, on a pier... was the Doctor, as he had half of his body out from a phone booth... And next to the phone booth... was nopony else, but... Starswirl the Bearded!...

Kora, hid quickly, as she poked her head out, slowly... She hid behind a few crates, as the big crates were halfway in the serface of the peir, as it probably held a hug supply of eggs, spices, or even a live animal, as it was probably already dead, from the impact, by Kora using her unusal powers... Kora, saw the pony of who she thought was Doctor Whooves, as she then spotted Starswirl. Kora, smiled with excitement, after she now knew who the target was. The Doctor, then went right back into his blue phone booth, and the whole booth sparked a few times, then disappeared into thin air... leaving no trace of the Doctor... Kora, then thought it would be the right time to reveal herself, as she then headed twords the old wizard, walking normally, but quietly, as she snuck behind him...


	5. Chapter 5 A Chase That Pays Off

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 5

A Chase That Pays Off

Starswirl the Beareded, was searching for somepony, as he was also expecting a fight to take place. Now, only to find out that the fight had come and gone, as he didn't know anything about Kora's work, here... "... Hmmm... That's odd... He must have sent me, a little too late, as I know that their king should have been here by now..." spoke Starswirl, as he referred to the 'king' as King Sombra. Starswirl, was about to pull something out from his cloak, until he felt that somepony was behind him, a few yards away... He turned around slowly, only to find a dark looking mare, as she gave him a small smile, to him... Kora, had her sword already out, as it's sharp end was pointing backwards. Starswirl was confused at first, as he thought that King Sombra had changed sex, or something, then noticed that this could be his daughter, or something else... "Huh..." chuckled the old stallion, "... A girl... I've fought against countless enemies, that were of King Sombra's, in many dimensions, and many times, and King Sombra sends in a girl to do his work!?..." spoke Starswirl, as he was expecting Sombra to come and face him. Kora, then ran twords him, only to be shot by his magic, and pushed back to some crates. The crates fell on top of Kora, but she managed to get back up. Starswirl, then casted a spell, at the crates to come alive, as the crates ruptured into wooden pieces, and formed into five separate pony bodies. The five wooden ponies, went after Kora, only to be shattered, by her powers. Kora, used a force repulse around her, as the wooden ponies flew all over the place, as all sorts of little wooden pieces flew all over the harbor. Starswirl, was impressed... He never saw such a trick in his life before, or such power, as he saw Kora, landing back on the wooden floor of the harbor. Kora, then pointed a hoof at the old wizard, using her powers to push him, into a marooned ship. Starswirl, grunted as he got back up slowly, as he was now inside the ship's hull. The ship that he was in, carried corn, as a few rats ran around, scurrying away to safety. " Pfft... Kids..." muttered Starswirl, as he quickly brushed himself off. Without warning, Kora had burst opened the wall of the ship's hull, as she then found the old wizard. Kora, then tossed the wall of the hull, at Starswirl, as he then grabbed onto the parts of the ships, avoiding the impact of the wall. Starswirl, then tossed the parts back to Kora, only to miss her, as she then slipped away from the attack, and bucked the old wizard, in the chest. The wizard coughed, and was knocked onto the floor, as he searched for an object to protect himself with, as he lifted a sword off, from the old wooden floor. Kora, lept twords Starswirl, as both of their swords had collided with one another. The two were putting pressure, against one another, as the old wizard grunted a few times, " Y-your... stronger than I thought, kid!... But I have been through a lot of things, that you haven't!...guh!... Do you really think you can beat me?..." Starswirl, then multitasked, as he then pulled a crate full of corn, at Kora! Kora, stopped using her sword against the wizard, and focused on the big crate, as it was going to collied against her, and crush her. She used her powers, to stop it, then lifted it, and launched it twords the old wizard, just before he could escape! Starswirl, was pushed by the impact of the big crate, as he fell onto a pier, as there were no boats or ships around him. Starswirl, was getting back up slowly, as faced twords his attacker, as he was ready to unleash a spell againt her. Kora, jumped out from the ship's hull, as she was making her way twords the wizard, as she was falling. Starswirl, then fired lighting shocks at her, as there was a long wave of it, flying straight twords Kora. Kora, quickly reacted to his attack, as she then put both of her hoofs in front of her, and caught onto the current of the electricity. Kora, absorbed the power, as she floated in mid air. Starswirl, thought she was being shocked, by his attack, as he then stopped casting his powers, only to get a clear look at his assassin. " No... That's impossible..." whispered the old wizard, surprised that Kora had taken some of the electrical current, all in her hoofs, as she was still foating in thin air. She then launched all that power, against Starswirl, as he was being shocked violently! " AAAARRRRGH!" yelled the old stallion, as he then thought of a magic, to cast on himself. The wizard, then made a bubble shield around himself, as this would only stop the electricity from getting to him. Kora, then stopped zapping him, as she then dived straight twords him, pushing him throught the wooden pier, and then the two splashed in water. Kora, began to choke Starswirl the Bearded, as they both held their breaths, underwater. The old stallion's throat and lungs burned, as he needed air, to breath. Kora, then picked him back up from out from the ocean, and used her unusal powers to launch back into the air, so that they may breath, as she too was losing her air supply. Kora and the wizard, bursted out from the water, as she still had her hoof on his neck, and then threw him to the ground on the side of the harbor, as Starswirl had an old building, behind him.

Starswirl the Bearded got back up, slowly, as he gasped and coughed for air. Kora, didn't give him any chance to breathe in more air, through his lungs, as she then got into a stance. Starswirl then knew who she was, exactly, as he remembered throught all the time travels, with Doctor Whooves! " Wait... I know who you are!... I know about your future!..." coughed the old wizard. Kora, paused for a moment, as she wanted to listen to what he had to say. " Your so called father... K-king Sombra, is using you!... He created you, so you may help him to take over all of Equestria... But I know, you'll be better than that... There is some good left in you!... So kid... don't do this!" still coughing, the old wizard spoke, as he was still gasping for air. Kora's mind was now filled with anger, as she didn't know who this pony was, and didn't care for him. She would bring King Sombra's enemies to justice, and show Equestria, to not treat it's king like he was a horrible tyrant! What Kora didn't know, was that King Sombra, treated everypony, terribly in the past... " My father, is a great stallion, as you should know better than to talk about him! I don't care how you know him, or herd of him, or even know me... But I've come here... to finnish you off!" spoke Kora, as she was angered by the wizard's words. "... Hold, on!-..." just before the wizard could speak, he was being choked by Kora's powers, as she had her hoof in the air, pointing twords Starswirl the Bearded. She then moved her hoof back, then quickly forwards, as if she was pushing the air. Then, the old wizard was forced into an old, five storey high building, as his impact made the whole building to collaspe... Kora, then also helped the building, as she moved both of her front hoofs, up and down, making sure that Starswirl the Bearded was no more, as she forced the building to complelely fall all over him... Kora, didn't hear a cry or any final words from the old wizard... only to find, of what remained of the old stallion... was his hat... Kora, smiled a bit, as she looked down at his hat... She picked it up, and stuffed it into her clothes, and took off. Leaving the old wizard, crushed by the building's weight, as Equestrian guards came by the incident, searching and finding clues as to what has happened...

Night had came by, as Dagger's group was camping by the desert. The sand was nearby, as they stayed close to the forest, and camped in it. " Soups up! Dig in everypony!" announced the white unicorn, as she happily had a cauldron in front of her, as she served everpony a bowl of soup. The soup contained carrots, cabbage, and some beans as everypony ate happily. It was getting cold, as they all had prepared three separate campfires, for the night. There were groups gathered by each of the three fires, as they told stories, and talked about their lives, as the conversation grew.

In Dagger's group, by the campfire, was Dagger, Rainbow Dash, Brave Heart, as he still wore his steel armor, with his great sword on his back, Trixie, Octavia, and Flash Sentry as they were all almost done with their meals. " Dagger, these hogs or Hogz... what are they exactly?" asked Flash Sentry, as he put his empty bowl, to the side. The whole group by the campfire sat down on some logs, or a big rock, as they sat down by the fire, warming themselves up. Dagger didn't know where to start... as he thought for a moment, then finnished his meal, "... Hogz, huh?... Well let me tell you guys one thing about these guys... Hogz, are not just a very bright race of killers, they also have some sort of... I don't know, magic! You could say, and they use this 'magic' by painting stuff on things. If the paint color was red, they would imagine it to be fast, and it would go fast. If they imagine it to be blue, it would be stronger, or have more ammo in a weapon or something... Also another strange thing is, we cannot see it going fast or getting stronger, as we for some reason, can't see it. It's very complicated to say, how their system works, but its just all screwy." finnished Dagger. " You mean like the hogz you stopped, just before they could have their way with a family, that you saved?" asked Trixie, as she remember watching Dagger killing one, then scared the other two away, from the rich family. " Yes! But for some reason... there weren't any blue paint on them... Which now makes me confused, now..." spoke the colt, as he then sat back down, after explaining about the Hogz. "... Do they ever wish, to look for peace?" asked Octavia, as she still covered her face, with the two black bandanas, still tied to her head, as no pony still knows that she was Octavia. Dagger, looked at her, and replied back, " No! Oh my gosh, no!... They never dare to look for peace!... All they care about, is just fighting and nothing more... They need to fight as much as we need to eat... and Hogz never stop to take a break eather, so don't give them a chance to take a brake, in a fight, guys! They have a lot of stamina in them... lots of it!..." repeated Dagger, as his race had fought a swarm of them, once a few times. Brave Heart, was the quietest pony, out of Dagger's whole group, as he then spoke for the first time, thoughout the journey, so far, and asked, " What's their weakness?" spoke the stallion, as he spoke like what a stallion should sound like, tough and manly speaking, as he looked at Dagger. " Oh! He finally speaks!" teased Flash Sentry, as he chuckled a bit. " And what's that suppose to mean? I am part of one of Celestia's old round table! If you were to be part of it, you would find yourself in a very difficult situation, my dear boy!..." spoke the stallion, as he got back up, scaring Flash Sentry. " Your part of the round table!?" asked Octavia, as she was interrested, of what he had said. Flash Sentry didn't noticest it, but Octavia, just saved his flank, just before he could be picked up, by Brave Heart's strength. Brave Heart, exchanged tones, as he spoke softly to the mysterious mare, " Why yes! I went through a lot of secret training, as I made myself to the top of the ranks, and managed to be part of the round table. I also happen to be the strongest of the round table, as I have been awarded several times, in a few conquests!..." spoke pridefully, the big stallion spoke. Then, out of nowhere Scootaloo, surprised everypony around the campfire, as everypony pulled out their weapons and pointed them twords her, " Rainbow Dash!" " Who goes, there!?" shouted Brave Heart, as they all looked at the young filly. They all lowered their weapons, as they saw the orange filly, " Scootaloo!? What are you doing here!?" questioned Rainbow Dash, surprised to see her! " I ran away from that book worm, Twilight, thought you guys would miss me!" spoke Scoots, as she was happy, to see the two together, finally... " W-wait... who 'guys'?" asked Dagger, as he looked at the filly, in such confused expression, " You and Rainbow, of course!" smiled Scootaloo, as she looked all inocent, as she tried to avoid getting into in trouble with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Dagger, both blushed slightly, for a second, and then went back to the subject. " Scootaloo, I can't belive you would do such a thing like that! Where did you even to learn, to do that!?" spoke Rainbow Dash, as she was upset with her. " From you Rainbow Dash! You always said-" Before Scootaloo, could continue, he mouth was covered by Rainbow Dash's hoofs, as she wanted her to stop talking. Everypony around her, gave her a look, as they weren't impressed with her parenthood... " He, he... quite a bright kid, I have here... I-I think I'll just take her back to Twilight's..." spoke Rainbow, as she looked guilty, of herself, " Forget it Rainbow, by the time you come back, we would have been gone, by then. For now... Scootaloo will just have to stick with us, till the end of our trip..." finnished Dagger, as he looked at Scootaloo. Dagger, knew Scootaloo liked him, but he didn't like the idea, of having a young filly in his group... " Well... I guess that makes thirty-one ponies, in our group now... Why don't you just get some food, into that stomach of your's kid. Then you can sleep next to Rainbow Dash." spoke Dagger, as he tried to show for a smile. " R-really!? Thanks Dagger! I promiss I won't be a problem, for you!" spoke Scootaloo, as she happily spoke, and trotted off to White Coco, for a meal. Everypony settled down, as they sat back on their seats, " Heh... She must of got onto somepony's cart, just before we left Ponyville..." spoke Rainbow Dash, still feeling guilty at herself, as a few of them gave her a look, from bringing in a filly... Rainbow Dash, didn't get Scootaloo into one of the carts, as Scootaloo had planed all this, a little too well... " So, anypony have a story, they would like to tell us?" asked Dagger, as he was trying to change the subject, about the newest member in the group. " I've got one!... This story, is about the headless horse..." croaked Flash Sentry, as he then told the story, as everypony listened...

It was the middle of the night, as everypony fell asleep, in their tents in their sleeping bags. Scootaloo, snuck out from Rainbow Dash's tent, as she made twords Dagger's tent, as he was still awake, planning for their next move, to hunt down the Hogz, and hopfully kill Wartguts... " S-Scootaloo? What are you doing here, buddy?..." Spoke Dagger, as he looked tired, from his planning. "... I just wanted to know... as to what a quantillian pony does... when they would sleep... Now I see that they just work..." " No, no, you silly filly... That's just my job... We sleep just like your kind does. On beds, with blankets and pillows, just like you normal ponies would..." Dagger then thought about his home world, as he would remember the times he had teased his sister, Silvy, and scared her, and yet she would treat him so lovingly... " A-anyway Scoots... It's time for you to go to sleep... Good night now..." spoke Dagger, as he then led her to her quarters, " W-wait!..." Said Scootaloo, as she was trying to avoid going to sleep. " Yes?..." spoke Dagger, showing some patience to the young filly. " Do you think... You have something, to help me fly?... I... I can't fly... at all!... But... I was wondering... That you have something for me, to help me learn?..." Scootaloo, had dared to ask him, ever since she had come along, on this long journey... Dagger thought, for a moment, then had an idea...

The two, had got away from their campsite, as they were now in the cold desert terrain... " W-what are we doing here, Dagger?" spoke Scootaloo, as she thought, that Dagger was going to push her off a cliff, to help her 'fly'... Rainbow Dash had did this trick, once or twice, as she thought that this would help her, but she didn't solve anything in the end... " Don't worry!... Here, take this!..." spoke Dagger, as the wind was blowing at his face. Dagger, had placed his jetpack onto Scootaloo's back, as she was confused, to what was going on. " Wha-what are you doing!?..." Dagger looked, at her straight in the eyes, as he could see that she was scared, " Don't worry, I'm gunna help you to fly..." spoke Dagger, cheering her up, and knowing she was scared. Suddenly, Dagger activated the jetpack, as Scootaloo saw where he had pressed. The jetpack, made a chirp noise and then was quiet, then Scootaloo felt zero gravity around her... She looked at Dagger, not knowing what to do then. Dagger nodded at her, giving her an all clear signal. This was it! Scootaloo was now going to fly, as she then fluttered her wings in the air... then... she took off... Scootaloo's eyes were closed shut, as she opened them again, only to find that she was three feet, above ground. Scootaloo smiled, with excitement, as she then started to fly all over the place, at a nearby canyon. " WHOOOO HOOOOO!" shouted Scootaloo, as she soared around the sky, flying however she wanted! She was free! Free from gravity's pull, as she flew happily around then canyon, then flew around Dagger, as he smiled back at her. The two were happy, as if Dagger was Scootaloo's father, as she raced around him, showing off her speed.

" What are you two, up to?..." asked Rainbow Dash, as she looked at Dagger and Scootaloo. The two changed face expression, as they were now caught, by Rainbow Dash. " Um... Look, Rainbow Dash... I can explain..." quickly spoke Dagger, as he then put Scootaloo back onto the ground, and walked twords Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, showed and angry face expression, then suddenly changed quickly, to a smile. " Better run, kid!" Shouted Rainbow Dash, as she then chased Scootaloo! Scootaloo, was surprised at first, but then knew that she was only playing, as the two now raced around the canyon, and were flying around pillars, rocks, and many other obstacles, along the way. Scootaloo, never had this much fun in her life, as she flew all over the place, with Rainbow Dash. Dagger, smiled, watching the two zooming all over the place, from a great distance. He could tell that the two were having a lot of fun with one another, as they spun around places! Then, something caught Dagger's attention... The two pegasus, were flying straight twords Dagger, as their speed increased! Dagger, didn't like where this was going, just as he was about to turn around and head back to camp for safety! Too late, was he then lifted off, from the sand, as both Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash held onto Dagger, by the hoofs. Dagger was scared for the first few times of his life, as he didn't dare to let go, of both Scootaloo's and Rainbow Dash's hoofs. Dagger tried to smile, for them, as he held on tight...

Eventually, he was let back down at camp, as they were close to the campsite. Scootaloo, gave back Dagger's jetpack, as she thought she had enough fun for one night. " That was so... AWSOME!" spoke the filly, as she walked by Dagger's side. " Thank you so much, Dagger!" continued the excited filly. Scootaloo, then lept in for a hug, as they walked twords the campsite. " Your welcome Scootaloo... Glad I could help!..." Smiled Dagger, as he saw Scootaloo nuzzling up, against his arm. " Alright Scoots, time to go to bed!" Spoke Rainbow Dash, as she cheerfully said to the filly, as she picked her up, away from Dagger's leg, then placed her on her back, " Thanks Dagger! That was really cool, of you to share that jetpack, with her. See you back at camp!" spoke Rainbow Dash, as she flew twords camp. Dagger, smiled, as he was happy to make somepony else happy...

Suddenly... Dagger herd a voice... a familiar tone... "...Dagger..." Growled a voice, as it also bellowed... "... Mai Sight?..." Dagger spoke, as he could immediately tell who it was. Suddenly, Dagger saw a form of a Stallion in thick, white armor... It was the great Mai Sight, as his armor, lit up with power... " Dagger..." spoke again the mortal, and already dead pony god, as he wasn't anymore mortal... "My lord!..." bowed Dagger, as he quickly nelt down... But then... Mai Sight lifted him up, with both of his hoofs, as he stood him back up... "... Dagger... There is no need for that anymore... I have a few words, to say to you... and please... call me... Sight... my lord..." finnished Mai Sight... Dagger was confused, as his great and powerful, mighty leader, Mai Sight, was correcting him to just call him by his name, with out 'Mai' in it... " What can I do for you... Sight..." humbly asked Dagger, as he looked at him. " This... This filly!... Scootaloo... I can sence power in her... But I am not certain... You should keep a watchful eye, on her Dagger... as she could be something of great importance, in the future!..." finnished Sight, as he spoke to him, with his powerful voice... No pony could see Mai Sight, only of a quantillian leader, can see Mai Sight's spirit, as Dagger was the last of his kind... "... Scootaloo?..." asked Dagger, " Yes... Scootaloo, may have a key to become... something else... I still cannot find the words for it... but mark my words... My lord... She will be just as powerful, as you are, only with more skills, instead of overpowering skills, such as yours..." finnished Mai Sight... " I see..." " One last thing Dagger..." spoke Mai Sight, as he continued once more... Dagger, looked at him, listening and waiting for what he had to say. Mai Sight, then continued, " We are still with you, my lord... We will always be with you..." spoke Mai Sight, as behind him, started to show Tank, Thorn, Silvy, Krystal, and many other quantillian ponies, who had fought in the last zenoid war, as well did others, from a great far past... Dagger, looked at Krystal... As he looked at her, he could tell that she was only a krystal ghost... Everypony else, vanished, leaving them at peace... "... You doing alright, pal? Saw you crying for me!" Spoke Krystal, as she happily spoke to him, with her quantillian armor on her. " Krystal... I... I'm sorry! I never you knew you had-..." Dagger, was cut off, as Krystal put a hoof, infront of his mouth. " Shhhh... It's ok... It's ok... Just don't cry for me anymore. It's kinda embarrasing for me." Spoke Krystal, as she looked uncomfortable to speak about it. " Ha, ha... Very well Krystal... But... what happened to you back there, right after I was about to kill Zues?..." " GUH! Don't get me started with that! That bastard, Oppressor, knocked me over the head, with something, then took a bit of blood out of me, as I was knocked out... After that... I was dead, because of my race's body build..." finnished Krystal, as she answered Dagger's question. " What about Storm Spirit?... I didn't see him, with everypony else..." questioned Dagger, as he noticed that Storm Spirit wasn't around of those who died, in the last zenoid war. Krystal chuckled a bit, as he looked at Dagger, " He he he! Oh, I don't think you'll need to worry about him, Dagger. He his probably hiding somewhere, confused of what to do. You know how that poor guy is, when he is alone... He is like a dog, that can't be alone all the time! I'm sure he is in a cave... somewhere... or something... or... he might have died, and the quantillian krystal wasn't able to retrieve him, for some reason. I have faith though, that he could still be alive, just as you are... Dagger..." Krystal, then gazed into Dagger's eyes, as well did Dagger, as the two looked at each other. The two's face got closer... and closer... then... Mai Sight and Thorn, showed up, as they caught them in the middle, of their little moment. " Gah!... Can't you guys give us a little moment, to ourselves!?" spoke Krystal, as she was surprised by the two big stallions. " Sorry, sister Krystal, but Dagger needs to be getting some sleep, for his tomarrow's trip! I don't want the last of our strongest race, to go out tomarrow morining, and start to sleep walk! Now then... be gone, Dagger, as you have a long journey ahead of you..." finnished Mai Sight, as Dagger nodded, and trotted away to his camp... " Huh... If only, I was still alive... Dagger and I could have had fillies, by now... and the quantillian race would've been able to live on, for another years to come..." dreamed Krystal, as she looked to her lover, just stating for a fact... " Yes... But the fact of the matter is... I can sence that Dagger, will be dead... sooner, or later... none the less, he is the last of our race... as we are now, only to watch him, closely..." finnished Mai Sight, as all three of them, Thorn, Mai Sight, and Krystal then vanished slowly, as the wind pushed them away, from this world, back into their planet's giant krystal...

" You want me, boss? Nar har har ah, haaar!" bellowed a fat looking hog, as he had one hoof replaced with a claw, that had a buzzsaw, three long screwdrivers, and two blades with it. " Yea, get some boyz wif ya, and tear up dem pony gits! I don't want no pony, to get ta me camp, by the time weez all leave'n..." replied back Wartguts, as the Hogz were camped in a canyon, as they had quickly built some wooden stacked block houses, as they were very unstable. They fixed that problem, using ropes, nails, and duck tape. The horrible construction of the buildings were still unstable, as the whole thing could collapse at any time, while Wartguts's boyz fell asleep in them. The wooden buildings, stood up tall, like a tower, as they leaned next to a pillar, making it to look very unstable...

The other warthog's name was Bits, as his gut hung out with a mechanic's apron, as there were some blood stains on it. He also had a shoota, on his holster, as he would hold it like a handgun, with his other free hoof. He was also bigger, than the average size of a hog, as he was the third biggest hog, in the clan, right next to Warty. Bits, just looked to his boss, as he smiled for some action, " Where to..." cooed the old, fat, greasy hog... " Youz go'n no where ya git! Youz gunna stay right 'ere, and finnish dem poniez dat iz after us. Den, you come back ta me, and den I'll know dat you took care of dem poniez..." finnished Wartguts, as he grinned a little bit. A few grots then took off both of Wartguts's long, thick, tusks off of him, as they then replaced them, with two long hammers, on each side of his mouth. The neck of the hammers, was as long as his tusks were, and the two heads of the hammer, was as big as a small smart car, as he held them, like they weighed like nothing. The fat engineer hog, Bit, liked the looks of the size of the hammers, and thought as to why he didn't get any, for his own tusks, as his tusks were way smaller than Wartguts's. " I've got da good bits for dis 'ere fight! Nar ha ha ha ha ha!" bellowed Bit, as he then walked off, miding his own business, as he made his way to a few boyz who were suppose to join Bit, in a fight, for tomorrow.

Bit, managed to get down, from the tall wooden tower, as he almost missed a few steps, and would've made the whole building to collapse, if any hog fell over. " Oi, you boyz stay wif me, or I'll give ya a thump or two... Oh... And also make sure dat fighta bomba 'ere, stays wif us too... We're going to need 'em, to make sure dose poniez don't get back up..." finnished bits, as he chuckled a bit. He then imagined the bombs, from the fighter bomber, launching it's bombs to the ponies who followed them... Those ponies would happen to be Dagger's group, as they would probably fall into the trap, made by the Hogz.

The desert, was hot and alsmot unbearable, as Dagger's group made their way twords the Hogz, as tracking them was easier, and could also find hoof prints left on the desert ground. Flash Sentry, trotted twords Dagger, as he found out about the settlement the hogz had made, " Dagger, I think I've found where our porky friends are." spoke Flash, as he saluted to Dagger. " Excelent, we'll make sure to make a defensive formation... Will make the Hogz come to us..." " They, coming to us?..." questioned Flash Sentry. " Hogz, are sometimes stronger, when they are defensive with their things... But if we make them to charge at us, we will have a chance to break their moral, confuse them, and get them by suprise as I have plans for everypony to do their part, and I mean everypony... Tell everypony to get ready, we have a battle to win!" finnished Dagger, as he then trotted off. Flash Sentry, did the same, as he too ran off to tell the others.

Few hours had passed, as everypony got everything ready, setup in a corner of a canyon. Traps were set, archers were in their places, and anypony who could fight in close combat, was in the center of the canyon, as the Hogz couldn't resist, from a fight. Pinkamena, had disappeared, as she had plans of her own... Pinkamena, used hog's meat for her cupcakes, while pony meat was tough and chewy for her, and wasn't as sweet as hog meat.

" Oi, wartboss Bits! Dere are poniez, over dere between dem big rocks! Only... dey not coming for us." spoke a warthog boy, as he carried his own shoota. Bits, looked from up high, on the tall wooden, almost ready to collaspe, building that the Hogz had built. Bits, thought for a moment, and then settled his own thoughts for a conclusion... The big and greasy hog, snarled a bit, as he spoke, "... Tell dem boyz, dat we 'ave a change of plans... Weez go'n out to slaughter the lot! Oh... and don't for get about dat boy, 'oo iz a fighta bomba git!" barked the hog, as he finnished his sentience with a bit of spit, in the air. " Sure thing, boss!" replied happily, spoke the smaller hog, as he then ran back to the rest of the Hogz, were waiting...

Flash Sentry, was on the cliffs, keeping an eye out for the Hogz' whereabouts. Then... he saw them... the swarm of the disgusting pigs, was heading right twords them! " Dagger! Here they come!" shouted the stallion, as he ran back to Dagger, repeating his words, " They're coming! They're coming!" until he had found Dagger, as he looked back at him, having his helmet on his head, and gave him a singal, to stay quiet...

Everypony, stayed quiet, while Scootaloo stayed safely in the cart, full of equipment and sorts, as she hid in there, until it was safe. Dagger's group stayed hidden, as they didn't want the Hogz to find them, at least not yet... The hogz passed by a few hidden ponies, as the hogz were later going to trap themselves, not knowing the danger, as they would corner themselves.

The first few Hogz, stopped a bit, only to find that there weren't any ponies to kill. " Iz dis where da fight'n iz!?" spoke the hog, as he wasn't sure if he was being lied to, or this was some silly trick played by the grots... Suddenly, a few hogz were already dead, as they all turned around looked twords the attackers, as arrows flew all over the place, catching them by suprise! " ITS RAINING DAKKA!" cried a hog, as they all ran, to anything that could provide them with cover. " Weez hiding in covar, ya gits!" spoke another hog, as he gloated at the ponies, who were firing arrows at them. The hogz then fired back at the ponies, who launched their arrows at them, as they used their shootas. " You shoot me!?-I shoot you!" spoke another hog, as if he was not clear of the situation around him. Then, Dagger and Brave Heart, with a few other ponies who had brought their swords, spears, and other different kinds of weapons, charged at the hogz that were shooting at the ponies, as they were being completely distracted by the action. No pony made a war cry, until they got close enough to slaughter the hogz, as many of them would die. " For the round table!" spoke first, Brave Heart, as he had his steel armor and helmet on him. Brave Heart used his long, great sword, as he swung heavily against the hogz, cutting and slicing them into chunks of body parts. Despise Brave Heart, wearing steel armor and using a great long sword, made his attacks very powerful and effective, but made him slow, as his equipment slowed him down. Everypony hacked and slashed at the hogz, until there were no hogs left alive... "... That was too easy! Have we won, already!?" spoke another stallion, as he pulled his sword out, from a hog's chest. Dagger, could hear more hogs approaching, as he could hear them running as their hoofs, made a lot of noise, as they ran... " No... this is far from over... Everypony, get ready for their next attack! That was just a scouting squad! Prepare yourselfs!" shouted Dagger, warning them of the dangers that were to come! Dagger, could see that there were a few new hogz coming by, as they looked a foot bigger than their smaller normal hogs would be... " Hog nobs..." spoke Dagger, whispering to himself. Hog nobs, were slightly bigger than their smaller friends, which were hog boyz, as they were bigger than the average stallion, and a whole lot tougher than the average hog! The hog nobs carried bigger melee weapons, such as huge battle hammers or big axes, as they charged at Dagger's little group, that was in the center of the canyon. " Activate the first trap!" commanded Dagger, as he shouted out loud.

Trixie, herd what Dagger had said, as she then pulled a rope, latching onto some heavy rocks, as they would create a small rock fall, on top of the hogs, as the rocks would crush most of them! Trixie, untied the ropes, as the first few rocks had fell. Then, the rocks started hitting the sides of the canyon, as they rolled their way twords the hogs. Eventually, the hogs were crushed by the impact of the rocks, as only a quarter of them, were left to fight against Dagger's small group. Three nob hogs, made their way through the trap, as well did a few of their smaller pigs. The first three nob hogs, charged viciously, as they wanted some action! Brave Heart, charged at one of them, as he used his great sword to block his attack. Brave Heart, and the nob hog, were now fighting against one another, as it was brute versus strength!

The other two nob hogs, came stomping twords Dagger, as Dagger was now charging at the both of them, assuming he could take care of them all! Dagger, cut off the big weapon from one of the nob hogs, as he then bucked it, across the face. The first nob hog, fell onto the hot sand, as Dagger then looked to his next opponent. Dagger, wasn't able to react in time, as the big hog then smacked him with his heavy hammer. Dagger, was flung into a rock, leaving a mark on the rock, as he simply got back up, and cracked his neck a few times. Dagger then charged at the nob hog, just as the big pig, was lifting his hammer to make another attack! Dagger, then lept onto the hammer, and used his jetpack to push the hammer in the opposite direction. The hammer had a spike, on both ends, as it then dug into the ground. The hammer was stuck, as the big hog tried to pull it back out. The nob hog, then turned around, and tried to pull it the other way, only to find that Dagger had bucked him, in the face. Dagger, then pulled his heavy blade out, from his back, and slamed it, straight down, on to the big hog's head. The nob hog's head expoded, as blood, bones, and brains flew all over the place! Dagger, then went back to the previous hog, that was knocked out, as he got back up, and charged at Dagger. Dagger, activated his jetpack again, and flew bellow the hog's gut. Dagger then grabbed onto the hog's tail, and was now being dragged by his charge. The nob hog, then crashed into a rock pillar, and the top of the pillar had collapsed, crushing the hog, killing it. Dagger, barely escaped from the impact, as he was so close to the pillar, with the nob hog, and had used his jetpack again, to escape. The battle against the hogz, was half way done, as the ponies and a mule, were putting up a fight for their lives, against the attack, while the hogz relied on each other, to swarm their enemies.

Few minutes had passed, as their wartboss showed his ugly face. Bit, was now leading his boys, for the 'Waaargh!' He then saw a few of his boys running at him, as they looked frightened by the ponies' cunning attacks. " Wot you gits do'n!? Stop dat! You look like a scared pony!" bellowed Bit, as he barked at them several times. " B-boss! Dey too strong!" complained a hog, as only a few of them retreated from an ambush, recently from a fight. Bit, rolled his eyes, as he then pulled out a small intercom device, " Oi! Get da gunz ready, on dat fighta bomba! We need ya to stop dem puny pony gits! And kill dat quantillian pony, first!" bellowed Bit, as an old trashy built jet, then flew right over him, as it soared very fast!

Dagger, was just finnishing a few hogz off, left in the canyon, until he looked up into the sky and saw a hog built jet... He recognized the the built, of the jet, as it was a bomber class, AKA 'Fighta Bomba'. The fighter bomba, was painted red, and had a shark face graphite on the end, of the nose of the plane. The fighta bomba jet, had two different weapons... the jet was equip with two machine guns, as small grots would pivot the turret, and fire them. While the other weapon, was the fighta bomber's famous bombs! The fighta bomba, would launch under it's hull, a rocket, as a grot would control it's destination. The grot, that controlled the rocket, would then explode on impact, thinking it would survive from the explosion, when it was most likely going to die. The fighta bomba, had two built-in mics, as he would shout out a warning, or just speak into the speakers, out loud. " Fighta Bomba 'ere ready to make a BIG BOOM!" spoke the fighta bomba, as it there was only one hog, manning the jet, while all the other grots inside the plane, would work on the engins, guns, ammo, and pivot the tail of the plane, as they were slaves to the hogs. The hog pilot, then spot Dagger, as he grinned inside his cockpit. " Grots away!" shouted the hog, excitedly, as he pressed a red button that said 'grot bomb'. The belly of the plane opened a small door, releasing a small rocket, as the rocket was small enough for a grot to control the small missle, that he was inside of. The grot smiled, thinking he would come back alive, as he wanted to be the biggest thing to make the biggest boom, in his life, as his head popped out, from a small opening on the top of the rocket. The rocket then took off, as it zoomed, heading twords Dagger, as the grot screamed, with a mixture of fear and excitement! "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched the small, green goblin, as he showed his teeth, to his target.

Dagger, was shocked to see the rocked chasing after him, as he then activated his jetpack, to avoid the bomb's course! Too late, for Dagger, as the bomb had already exploded, and Dagger flew away from the impact, as his jetpack was now temporarily disabled... " Shoot!" cursed Dagger, as he was on the ground, knowing his jetpack was overheated! Dagger, scrambled on his hoofs, as he then tried to hide, from the fighter bomba.

The hog, inside the jet, looked around, as the fight between hog and ponies, took place, as he simply ignored the battle, down below him... The pilot, was specifically instructed to kill Dagger, as he scanned through his dirty window, of the cockpit, as there was no sign of him... Then, the hog pilot spotted Dagger, as he made a run for it. " You can't escape, da grot bomb!" shouted the warthog, though the speakers, as he then launched another rocket, that another grot was already in his temporary cockpit, as he flew twords Dagger. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted another grot, as this one, held onto his pilot goggles, over head head, with his hands over himself. Another explosion was made, as Dagger flew over the ground again, and quickly got back up! The hog pilot, then eyed on Dagger, as he then launched another grot bomb. " Bye now!" "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched another grot, as another one flew twords Dagger! Dagger, then thought of something quickly, as he then turned around, and pointed his hoof wrist wire rope, at the rocket! His wire rope snagged onto the rocket, and he lept, as he was now being pulled by the rocket, as he commanded his wire rope to pull him twords it! Dagger, carefully landed on the nose of the rocket, as he then kicked the grot out of his own cockpit, and flung him into the dirt. Dagger, did his best to control the speeding missle, away from the ground level, as it would soon explode! He managed to control the rocket, from off course, and was now heading straight twords the fighta bomba! " Get da gunz ready! Dakka! Dakka! Dakka! Dakka!" shouted the hog, through the mic, as the grots ran around, scared of his boss, in the jet.

The fighta bomba, was now shooting it's two machine guns, at the rocket that Dagger was on, as he was making his way twords the jet. The fuel of the rocket, started to deplete, as it started going down! Dagger thought quickly, as he then hopped onto the jet, barely able to grab onto it, on the edge of the wing, as his hoof slipped right off the edge of the plane! Dagger was now falling, as his jetpack was still overheated! Dagger, tried to activate his jetpack, again, and again! Nothing would happen, as his helmet indicated that the jetpack was too hot, to turn back on! Then, out of the bloom, Rainbow Dash had grabbed onto Dagger, saving him from a fall that was avoided! The grot bomb fell, and landed as it impacted on the groud, as it exploded, killing a few hogz. "Thanks!" spoke Dagger, as he was hanging onto Rainbow Dash's hoofs, " No problem! Here, let me deal with this heap of trash, for you!" spoke Rainbow Dash, as she then dropped off Dagger, next to a group of ponies, as she then was flying twords the fighta bomba. " Doh! Great! Now dat crazy pony, wants to go after us now!" cursed the hog pilot, " Crazy pony, is still a pony!" continued the hog, as he encouraged himself.

Rainbow Dash, flew right up infront of the jet, as she then teased it, making all sorts of faces at the hog's window. The warthog pilot, then had enough of staring at the puny pony, as he then launched another grot bomb, this time directing at Rainbow Dash!

Dagger, looked worried, as he watched Rainbow Dash taunting the hog pilot, then saw what she was planing to do... Rainbow Dash, later grabbed onto the grot bomb, that was just released, and pushed it back to the inside of the jet, as the grot bomb would crash right into the inside of the jet's haul... Just before the belly of the plane could close, Rainbow Dash made a quick dash, out of there, leaving the grot bomb to explode inside the jet!

The rocket hit the door, to the cockpit! The hog pilot, turned around and asking the door, as to what had happened, as he tried to speak though the door, to the grots, " Wot waz dat!? Did somefing just fell off!?"

Then, the fighta bomba was no more, as the jet had exploded, shattering into pieces! Rainbow Dash was affected by the explosion, as a metal part of the jet, had cut one of her wings. " Ngh! My wing!" cried the rainbowed mane colored, pegasus. She was falling, as Dagger now had the 'all clear' singal, that his jetpack was now done, from being overheated! He activated his jetpack, and flew straight twords Rainbow Dash, saving her life, just before anything else could collide against her body, and most likely injure her, or even kill her.

The battle was almost won, as Dagger got Rainbow Dash back on the desert ground, next to a few ponies. " Medic! See what you can do to help her wound!" " Yes, Dagger!" spoke a mare, as she did her best to wrap up Rainbow's wound up, stopping it from bleeding. Dagger, took off, as he was searching for a big hog, that would lead this battle, which would be Bits, a temporary wartboss of his group.

Dagger, landed next to a few hogz, as he quickly killed them all, using his hoof wrist flamethrower, and looked around his area, checking for any signs, of Bits. Then, the old greasy hog, Bits, showed himself to Dagger, as he lept over a few rocks, " ROUH! Har har ah ah ah!... So... YOOoou, must be dat quantillian git! Well guess wot, ya ruddy little runt! Youz not going anywhere... wif out me kill'n ya! Ah ah ah ah AAAH!" laughed the hog, as he was armed with his clunky, looking claw, as it had a chainsaw, long pointy screwdrivers, and two sharp blades on it, as they all took a form of a claw! The old greasy warthog, was also armed with a shoota, as this one had two barrels connected to one another, instead of one, like most shootas would have. He flipped a welder's mask, over his face, and got to 'work' as he then swung his claw at Dagger! Dagger, dodged the attacks, as the warthog made continuous swings, with his mighty claw.

Dagger, had dodged enough times, and found an open spot, to fight back! Dagger, pulled his blade out to strike back at the old greasy hog, but was blocked, by a force field! Dagger was surprised, as this was his first time encountering such a defence, against a hog, " You didn't tink I would come and fight ya, with out me bubble shield... did ya?..." growled the hog, as he then picked up Dagger, with his claw, trying to cut him, as the chainsaw was active! The chainsaw, wasn't able to cut Dagger at all, as it only hit him constantly, shaking him violently! " Gah! Youz can't be dat serious! I sharpen dat fing, wif me own hoofs!" Bit, then threw Dagger away from himself, as he was thrown back, at a big boulder. Dagger, grunted as he got back up, and readied his blade, yet again, this time he was going to attack at the weak spot on, of shield, as it was located on the far back of the hog. Dagger, activated his jetpack, as he flew around the hog, making his way to the power supply of the shield! Dagger, hit the generator, with all his might, as his blade dug through the force field, and dug into the small machine, that produced the shield... " Oi! Get away from dere!" roared the hog, as he then spun around, not noticing that it was too late, to save his generator. Dagger, was just about to strike back at Bit, until a grot had hopped onto his face, blinding his vision, as it came out of nowhere! Bit, then grabbed onto Dagger's head, as he still had his helmet on him, and was being flung around, as the grot got crushed by Bit's chainsaw, crushing and cutting up the bones of the goblin's flesh. The grot, screamed in pain, as Dagger was then throw around, yet again. Dagger, had enough from Bit's claw, and pointed his hoof wrist blaster at the hog's claw! He fired it, and had melted parts of the claw, as it was unable to close now.

The warthog, then hit his claw several times, trying to get it to work. It was no use, as he then took off the claw off from his hoof, and showed his real hoof, as it slipped out from the slot, from the claw.

Dagger, then pointed his heavy blade to the ground, raised it, then stabbed the ground, as he had created a crater around himself! Rocks flew all over the place, as he then baseball batted, the big chucks of rocks in the air, as they all few straight twords wartboss Bit! Bit, was struck a few times, as the big pieces of rocks hit him all over his body. " Now, just a few dirt, izn't gunna stop me from-..." Bit, looked up into the air, only to find Dagger, had lept into the air, as he was about to make a final killing blow. Bit smiled, as he allowed him to charge at him, thinking the shields would protect him, when they were actually shut down, by Dagger... " Oh, come on! Me shiny shield will- Guh!...AAAARrrrugh!" cried the big hog, as Dagger, had his blade deep in his gut. Bit, then looked at him, slowly, and smiled... "... Oh... You tink that's it den?... No... No, no, no, no... Iz not just done, just yet..." smiled the greasy hog, as a bomb was implanted inside of him... Dagger, herd a few beeps, as he then got the idea, of an timer set for a bomb. Dagger, pulled his blade out from wartboss's gut, and used his hoof wrist wire and jetpack, to fly him out of the canyon! Dagger, pulled with all his might to throw him out away from the canyon, as he swung Bit, around using the wire rope, as he spun around! The quantillian pony, kept on spinning and spinning, until he thought he had enough momentum, the launch the hog away from the battle! Dagger, hit the release button, and the old greasy looking hog, Bit, was no more, after he had exploded...

Eventually, Dagger's group had won the battle, in the canyons, as they made their way twords the hog's little base of operation. The whole group made it alive, and took a few casualties, as they all had patched up their wounds. They were heading twords the hog's nearby base, as they needed to rest, in a shady place, as the sun was beating down on them.

They eventually, made their way twords the canyon, as the hog's messy looking base, was abandoned... or at least so they thought... " Trixie, would like to know, as to why, we should stay, in this dump!" complained Trixie, as she spoke out loud. " Well Trixie, why don't you just go and find us a hotel or something! Or are you going to wait for a cab..." replied Pinkamena, as the sun didn't bother her at all, as the whole group hid in the shade. Trixie, was upset, at Pinkamena's comment, as she spoke back to her, as this bothered her, " Oh, ha ha, Trixie forgot that you had a sense of humor! Or is that your personality, that is as dead as a rock!" Pinkamena, took it as an offense, as she wasn't sure if Trixie, knew about Pinkie Pie's past. Pinkamena, didn't like Pinkie Pie that much, but protected her, as if she was like her sister, as the two would share feelings for one another, "... Annd, what's that sopose to mean! You ignorant, lier! You and your little shows of lies!..." hissed Pinkamena, as she was about to reach for a knife, or a sword, in her jacket, getting ready to cut Trixie up... Before Pinkamena and Trixie could have a chance to kill one another, Flash Sentry stopped the two! " Girls! Stop! The heat is just getting on your nerves! Cool your jets for a bit. I am sure Dagger, has a plan for the rest of today, as we all are tired, from the fight..." spoke Flash, trying to put some senses into the mares, from killing one another... The two, let out a 'hmph' at one another, as they walked away from each other.

Dagger, had gathered the group together, as he wanted to speak to them all, for just a few seconds, "... Alright guys, I know we are all tired from the fight, but we need to make sure, we are alone in this place... Check out the rooms, and be careful of any sort of activity, that my be of the Hogz's work... We will rest, before we leave this canyon, as it will protect us from the heat of the sun. So everypony calm down, and do what you are told, and we will get out of this, peacefully." finnished Dagger, as they all went in search for anything that could be a threat, to them all...

Eventually, they all had checked everything around them, as it seemed to be safe... for the time being... White Coco, was cooking up a meal, as tonight's dinner was going to be a southern dish. The sun, was about to settle down, as some ponies, didn't have to build tents for shelters, as the Hogz have left their own buildings, left to the ponies who had claimed it.

Scootaloo, was going to check up on Dagger, as she trotted happily twords him. Dagger, was watching the sky, as he stood there on a tall rock. He turned his head to find Scootaloo, as if she wanted something, from him. " Hey Scootaloo, what can I do for ya?" asked Dagger, as he took off his helmet off from his head. " Why is everypony upset?" asked the filly, not sure why everypony was upset. Dagger, sighed a bit, as he looked at Scootaloo, " It's just the heat... But don't worry! Everypony will be fine by tomarrow." replied Dagger, reassuring the kid. "... Well that's good!... So... Can I ask you something Dagger?" asked Scootaloo, not sure if it was the right time to ask him, if he had any brothers or sisters. " Shoot!" replied Dagger, as he happily spoke. " Did you have a brother, or a sister? If you did, who were they?..." finnished Scoots, as she then sat there waiting for an answer. Dagger's heart, thumped a bit, after hearing those words... His sister, has been dead for along time now... As he could still remember about her grave, as she had saved Sweete Belle, from certain death, from the Secret Forces of Equestria. " Dagger?..." asked Scoots, as she could tell Dagger didn't look too well. " Huh!?... Oh right... Yea... I had a sister." " What was she like? Was she the nicest sister?" asked Scoots. Dagger sighed, as he looked at her, "...Yea... too nice, for my taste..." replied Dagger. " What did you guys do, in the past? Sound like you guys, fought against one another a lot..." asked Scootaloo, curious of Dagger's expression. " Well... actually... I was the one who picked the fights... yet... she would treat me so kindly..." replied Dagger, as he regretted his past. " How... did she treat you?..." asked Scootaloo, as she had dared herself to ask that question... Dagger, simply answered her question, as he spoke calmly, twords her. He explained, his sister's personality and also the stories he and his sister, have been through together, in their combat school. Combat school, was the only education in the planet Quantillion, as they also learned other things such as science, history, and even reading and writing, and much more educational things, that were never even herd of. However, the education on Quantillion, still focused on it's education for combat, as the planet was constantly raging war, against the Zenoids, from time to time.

From a distance, was a hog and a grot, as the two were hungry, as they eyed on one little filly from a far distance... Scootaloo... The two shared a telescope, as they drooled, with hunger... " See? Now no pony is watching them! We should get the orange one, now!" spoke the grot, as he was tired of waiting around. " Yes... But remember! Youz better not drop 'er ya git! Cause if you doez... I'z gunna 'ave somefing dat I am tired of eat'n... and dats grots, ya runt... So get dis right! Or it's grot stew, for you!..." finnished the hog, as he got onto his hog built bicycle, that would fly the both of them, off and away from the tall wooden structure, they were on. The bicycle, had two rockets, to help them make a quick getaway, as they only had one shot at this, as it had a little bit of fuel, in it. The hog would pedal, as hard as he could, while the grot readied a cage, set for the little filly... The two took off, as the hog pedalled as fast as he could, as they made their way to Scootaloo...

"... I never knew your sister would be so kind, Dagger... She sounds like she was cool sister, back then..." commented Scootaloo. " She was, wasn't she?... Well, I think we should help out with the camp, setup..." spoke Dagger, as the two were walking away from where they were speaking from. Dagger and Scootaloo, walked twords the campsite, suddenly... Scootaloo was snatch up, by something or someone... " Dagger!" "Scootaloo!" shouted the two, as they got separated from each other! Dagger, made a dash to Scootaloo, as she was snatched up by a grot, and stuffed into a cage, " I got it! I got it!" repeated the grot, " Good... Now don't drop it, ya runt!" nagged the hog, as the two were flying away, in their little bicycle plane.

" Ya'll hear that?..." asked Apple Jack, as she wasn't sure, if she was the only one hearing, a cry for help, from Scootaloo. " Yea... That sounded like Dagger, and Scootaloo!" alarmed Rainbow Dash, as she tried to flap her wings, instead she felt great pain, as she still couldn't fly. " Hold it there, Rainbow! I'll go find out what's go'n on." spoke Apple Jack, as she made sure that her friend wouldn't try anything reckless, to hurt herself even more. Then, something flew over their heads, as Scootaloo cried for help, " Help, me! Somepony, please, help!" cried, the filly. Dagger followed hog's trail, as he ran twords Scoots, then the two disappeared, from the groups view, as they made their way through the canyon, filled with hog stucture buildings... " Hang in there Scoots!" shouted Apple Jack, " I'm coming too!" commented Pinkamena, as the two mares then chased after, the shouting filly's voice. Everypony else, was too tired, or heavily wounded to get up, to help them, as they stayed behind.

Dagger, was running, as he was about to lose the hog's and the grot's trail... " See ya! Ya dumb pony! Ah ha!..." teased the hog, as they flew away from Dagger. Dagger, wasn't going to give up on Scoots, as he then looked at the poorly build, buildings... " Time for plan B..." Dagger spoke to himself, as he then activated his hoof wrist wire rope, and snagged onto the edge of one of the wooden buildings...

Scootaloo, was scared... As she looked at the grot. " Please... Please! Can't you just leave me alone..." cried Scoots, as she was scared for her life. " Shut up!" replied the grot, as he was really hungry. Scootaloo, looked down at the desert ground... finding no hope for her to be back with Rainbow Dash or Dagger's group, any time soon... Around them were the old wooden, hog buildings, as she then suddenly saw Dagger, chasing after her, while he was jumping and running over the wooden buildings, " Dagger!" cried Scoots. The grot, was now worried, as he saw the stallion, running on top of the old buildings, " B-b-b-b-BOSS! His coming!" "Well then set da bombs, to blow 'em up! Ya git!" " Oh, yes, yes, dats good..." grinned the grot, as he then pressed on a small button, on a small divice...

The buildings were now collapsing, as Dagger was still running on them! This was now going to be a challenge for Dagger, as he would constantly have to skip over buildings, to try and get Scootaloo back! Every building fell, as they all collided with one another, like dominos! " Dagger!" cried Scootaloo, again, as she saw him slowly going down, at one point! Dagger, quickly lept onto another building, just before he could go down, with the previous building! Dagger, ran as fast as he could, as he kept jumping, from building to building, at nonstop! Dagger, kept up with the pace, as he ran for Scootaloo's life! Then... a wall was at the end of his path, as he would soon either have to crash into it, risking that it was the end of the line, or would have a chance to continue going after Scootaloo, as he would break through the wall... Dagger, ran twords the wall, crashed through it, and made his way though a room, and made it out of the room, as he still ran, while the building was falling! Dagger, ran and ran, as fast as he could, he wouldn't dare to let Scootaloo to get away from him!

Meanwhile, Pinkamena and Apple Jack had managed to catch up with Dagger, as they too were running on the falling buildings, as they were on the opposite side from Dagger. Dagger, looked to his left, and saw the two mares as they ran, trying to help save Scootaloo, as well. Dagger, was surprised to see them, as he then focused on the main task ahead. Scootaloo, was now starting to get a little farther, as the hog soon realized, that now three ponies were after them! " Gwaa-ah! Boss! Two more ponies, showed up! Peddal faster!" " Iz know that ya git!" snapped the hog, as he peddaled much faster now, as he was sweating up a storm.

Suddenly, the two mares found themselves blocked, by three hogz, as they wanted to be part of the action! " Get 'em!" barked a hog, as the three of them charged at the two mares. Pinkamena and AJ, looked at each other, exchanging looks, and thinking of a plan that they both thought of. The two mares, then lept up into the air, and had landed on top of the hogs' heads, then jumped off, as the two bucked them at one point, then went back to the chase to save Scootaloo.

The three hogz, were left confused, as they realize that the building they were on top of, was collapsing! " WAA!" "DOH!" "Oh no!" Complained, each hog, as the building slowly fell, leading them to their deaths, in the end...

Dagger, noticed that the two mares were gone, as he thought they weren't able to keep up the pace, as he too was getting tired... Dagger, didn't have a lot of stamina left in him, as he ran a bit silly, trying to keep on running, to save Scootaloo's life! It didn't look good for Scoots, as she could see that Dagger was getting tired... " Dagger, help! Please! Don't leave me!" cried the filly, as she begged him, to keep on running. Dagger's energy, then picked up a little bit, as he trotted as fast as he could! He felt better now, and a bit faster, but his legs were burning, his lungs were on fire, his mind almost about to be overheated! Dagger, then quickly thought of something, as he then activated his jetpack. Dagger, couldn't fly, as his jetpack's fuel systems, indicated that his jetpack was almost half way overheated, and was also low on fuel, as flying for him would be a risk! Instead, Dagger used the jetpack's jets, to only help him to run faster, as the jetpack now pushed him twords, near Scootaloo, as he was just two or three yards away from her. " Dagger!" cheered Scootaloo, as she had hope left in her. Dagger, now had to make a choice as he was running... Should he jump and risk his life to save Scootaloo, or try his best to reach her, with his hoofs, risking her life as well as his, as the buildings still fell upon one another. Dagger, lept off from the last building, that he was running on top of, and was in the air, still having his jetpack left on! Dagger, was getting closer to Scootaloo, as he then grabbed onto the flying bike, with his hoofs! "Oi! Get your grubby 'oofs, off of me bike!" demanded the hog, as he wasn't pleased of Dagger, grabbing onto his bike, as they all weighed the bike down, using their weight. The grot, then tried to push Dagger's hoofs off, from the bike, as he smiled. Dagger, grunted as he tried with all his might, to not dare let go of the bike, as the grot was trying to pick both of his hoofs, off! " Stop it!" cried Scootaloo, as she bukced the inside of the cage. Scootaloo, did this a few times, as she was trying to help Dagger, from falling to his death! The cage, suddenly, started to tip over... as Scootaloo was now falling down, twords the hard desert ground! Scootaloo screamed, as she was falling! No pony was close enough to save her, as Dagger was far above, away from her, as he held onto the bike. Scootaloo, was now just a few feet away from her death, as she looked up into the sky, and saw that Dagger, was still hanging onto the hog-build bycicle. Then, a rope snagged onto Scootaloo's cage! The young filly, was surprised as she looked at the rope, as it was caught by a rusty hook, as she then banged her head in the cage... She had stopped falling, as she looked up, to where the rope would lead... Apple Jack, smiled from above, as she quickly made her way down, from the tall structures, as she had already tied the end of the rope, to a secured part of the building.

Apple Jack eventually made her way down to Scootaloo, to free her, as she was now safe with Apple Jack. " Wait... what about Dagger?..." wondered Scootaloo, as the two looked back to where Dagger was.

Dagger, was on his last hoof, as he held on tightly, not wanting to fall. The grot grunted and complained, as he tried to loosen Dagger's grip. Dagger, then used his hoof wrist wire rope, as he connected it to the bike, and lowered him self down. Dagger, tried to quickly swing back and forth, as he tried to get onto a nearby wooden building, before the grot pulled the wire, loose. The stallion, lept twords a building, just as it was collapsing, and the grot had already pulled the wire rope off from the bike. " You little runt, you lost da filly!" nagged the hog, giving the grot a dirty look, of disgust. The two argued with one another, as the hog was pedaling. Dagger, had lept onto another building, as he aimed his hoof wrist blaser, pointing it at the two who rode on the bike, and fired at it, where the rockets were and the hog and the grot were no more, as they expoded into thin air...

Apple Jack, Scootaloo, and Dagger have managed to meet up, as they were all tired, from the action. All the buildings in the canyon, had collapsed as they all looked around. The structures, were poorly built, as nails, ropes, and duck tape was scattered all over the place, leaving a huge mess of things. " I... I think, thats enough action for one day..." panted Dagger, as he was entirely winded. " You said it, partner." replied Apple Jack. The three of them, made their way to camp, as AJ then remembered that Pinkamena or Pink, was right behind Apple Jack just before she had saved Scootaloo, " Wait, wheres Pink?..." spoke the country pony, as she asked the two if they had seen Pinkamena...


	6. Chapter 6 Intentions

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 6

Intentions...

Twilight's eyes was clouded, by a fog. She looked around, trying to see through the fog, as she squinted her eyes, a bit. Twilight, walked around trying to get out from the fog. It was as black as a shadow, and the fog was really thick. She was lost in the fog, as she walked around on the flat floor... " Where am I?..." the unicorn asked herself, as she wondered around... Twilight Sparkle's ears, twitched a few times, as she herd somepony's laughter... the laugh was low, and sounded like a stallion's voice, as the laughter grew louder... " H-hello?... Is somepony there?..." asked Twilight, as she walked twords a light source. The light, was now ahead of her, as she walked twords the light. She got close enough to the light, only to find that it was just a smally, lit, light, that just simply lit up in the air, as it floated... Twilight, made her way through the thick dark fog, as she trotted by the small lite. She was next to the light, and suddenly, it turned off... Twilight, now couldn't see anything now, as there was no light source... at least for now... Twilight then used her magic to cast a light, on her horn, as it glowed and sparkled with a purple aura, around it. The laughter had stopped, just as the small light went off. Twilight, recognized the laughter... as she thought hard... Suddenly, her magic was starting to fade away, as her light source was going away. Twilight's magic, was gone... " W-what is this place!? Why isn't my magic working!?" worried Twilight, as she tried a few times, to work her magic, and even tapped on her horn several times, and nothing would happen... Then... a green fire, with a mixture of red flames, appeared... It was lit up next to the purple mare, as she could see something or somepony, hanging in front of her, just a few feet... Twilight, looked up only to find a face, of somepony she knew... It was Fluttershy, as she had a rope around her neck, as she was now a corpse... Her mane was messed up, as it looked like it hasn't been combed for a month... Scratch marks, from a bear or a wolf, were made across on her chest, as the insides came out, from her gut section, as it hung loosely... Fluttershy's head almost looked like it was about to show it's skull, as the skin around it was being decomposed, as well as the rest of her body... Then... next to Fluttershy's body was Rarity... She had stitch marks all around her body, as she smiled, as the threads held her smile... Next to her friend's body, was Pinkie Pie, as she was hung upside down. The blood had rushed all the way down, coming out from her throat, that was cut off with a knife, of some sort, as there was a huge gap in her throat... Blood had dripped out, from her mouth and throat, as her whole body looked pale... Next to the dead, party pony, was Apple Jack, as Twilight was disgusted by a horrible view... Her friendly country pony, had worms, maggots, and callapitters popping out from her body, as she looked at the horror... She could see the insides of her friend, as the bugs moved around, feasting on the corpse... Next to her... was Rainbow Dash... For some reason, Rainbow Dash looked unharmed, as she hung there... breathing... Twilight, gasped in such relief, as she ran twords her friend! " Rainbow Dash!" she spoke, as she then tried to free her, from a few chains, tied to the ground floor. Twilight, used her magic to free Rainbow Dash, as she broke the chains off of her. Rainbow, was free as she breathed in and out, slowly, as she laid on the floor... Twilight, looked at her friend, checking and making sure she was alright, " Rainbow, you alright? What happened! Who did this!...R-Rainbow?..." spoke Twilight, as she was unsure of what was going on, with her fallen friend... The blue pegasus, then started to sink into the dark floor, as she was disappearing into it! Twilight, quickly grabbed her friend, as she tried to pull her out from the ground, before there was nothing left of her. Twilight, had grabbed onto her wings, as they were the only things left, to pull her friend out, from the dark ground. She pulled, as hard as she could, until they stretched out, and ripped off from the pegasus's wings, out!... Twilight gasped, as she saw her friend's wings, torn off by her own hoofs. She froze, as she watched her friend sink, into the ground, as there was nothing more she could do for her, now...

Then... something whispered into her ears, as she looked around her friend's corpses, thinking they were speaking to her... all that Twilight could hear was " Kora... Kora... Kora..." as the voice echoed into her mind... Suddenly, Twilight's friend's came to life, as they looked reanimated, coming back from the dead! Twilight ran, but had crashed into a dark wall, as it looked like she was trapped in a small room, with her zombie friends! Twilight's dead friends, managed to cut off the ropes, that they hung from, as their bodies hit the floor, making a horrible sounds of flesh and bones, breaking and making a sloshy noise, as they got back up, slowly... The all went after Twilight, as they limped their way, twords her. " Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie! Stop! Stay away!" panicked Twilight, as she was scared of her friends, making their way twords her. They didn't listen to Twilight, as she begged them to not get any closer! " Please! Stay away! Don't touch me! I'll use my magic if I have to!" pleaded Twilight, as she tried to cast some magic, at them! Twilight's magic, wasn't doing anything, as she tried and tried again! Suddenly, both of her hind legs, was being pulled down, by something! She turned her head quickly enough, only to find that Rainbow Dash's corpse had grabbed onto her legs, as she pulled hard! Rainbow's body, looked like it went through a pool of acid, as her flesh showed up, in quite a few places! " No! Let me go!" cried Twilight, as she could feel something burning her legs, as Rainbow held onto her! Soon, all of Twilight's friends had gotten close to her, as they tore her apart, ripping and eating her flesh, as they feasted on her body! Twilight, cried out loud, as tears formed into her eyes, as she still herd the words, ringing through her ears... " Kora... Kora... Kora..."

Twilight, woke up out of her bed, as she was covered in her own sweat! She jumped out from her bed, panting, as she looked at her bed, then slowly looked down to the floor... "... A dream... heh... it was only a dream!..." she sighed, in such relief. She walked down the stairs, to get a glass of water, as she looked at the time, on the wall. It was early morning, as she stared at the clock, hanging on the wall, " It must have been a long nightmare..." spoke the mare, as she finnished her drink. She placed the cup down, and thought that it was time to get started with her daily schedule, as she scanned through the papers. Today, she was scheduled to meet Lyra and Bon Bon, as they requested her presence, for some questioning maners...

Celestia, had raised the sun, as it was another beautiful day. A few clouds were up in the sky, birds flew around the sky, as well did a few pegasus ponies did. Lyra and Bon Bon, stayed in their house, as they waited for Twilight's arrival.

" Ok, M.T. now hold it steady!... I want this to look good, before Princess Twilight, gets here." spoke Bon Bon, as she commanded the droid to hold onto a candy sculpture, that looked like a princess alicorn, as the model was a very difficult piece of work, to accomplish! " Roger, roger!..." replied the robot, as he held onto two of the hind legs, of the alicorn, as this sculpture was standing on it's hind legs and had both of it's front hoofs, up in the air, and her wings spreaded out, making the model to look very fragile. The color of the candy sculpture was purple, as it was grape flavored. " Bon Bon, you can't be seriously, using him as a pillar. I mean, is a fighting robot, for crying out loud!" complained Lyra, as the robot only followed orders, of Bon Bon's words. Bon Bon, was almost done with her big project, as all she needed to make was the crown! " Excellent! The princess will be proud, of my master piece!... Alright, M.T. you can go with Lyra now." Spoke Bon Bon, to the droid, as she waved a hoof gently, away from the robot. " Yes, mistress..." replied the droid, as it then marched it's way twords Lyra, towering over her.

Lyra, had brought the machine into the living room, as she thought of things she could do with it. The droid's hand's weren't much to show has human's hands, as this robot didn't have any fingers, only a thumb, on each palm. " Ok M.T., pick me up!" spoke Lyra, as she happily spoke to him. The droid, did as it was told, as it pick her off from the floor, and held her infront of itself. Lyra, gazed at the robot, as she looked at it's features... It really didn't need a head, or to show much for a face, as it gave a tough look. Lyra, then thought of something else, as she then wanted something more from the droid. " Ok M.T., throw me at that couch over there!" she commanded the droid. The droid, then lifted the mare, next to his torso, as it then held onto her like a football, then lauched her into the air, and Lyra was heading straight towords the couch! Lyra, landed on the couch, as she felt a little bit of adrenaline, going through her veins. Lyra, was happy to have the robot, M.T. around, as she treated it like a pet, while Bon Bon treated it like a butler. Lyra, then thought of something extreme in her mind, as she thought about the droid...

" Alright M.T., pick me back up, and get ready to launch me." demanded Lyra, as she smiled at the droid. The robot, couldn't show anything for a face expression, as the droid looked fierce, and looked like it didn't care for anything else, other than obeying orders...

Lyra, had set up a small couch fort, as their were soft walls, that stood up, that would be used for seating. Pillows were on top of the fort, as they made a roof, of the whole soft building. Lyra, grinned as she looked at her master piece. She was ready for this kind of stuff, as she then gave the word out, " Launch!" commanded Lyra, as the droid then threw her, across the room, as she went flying a few yards away, from her target! Lyra, crashed into the fort, that she had quickly built, as pillows flew all over the place!

Bon Bon, was just walking out from the kitchen, only to find a pillow, was coming straight twords her and her master piece! The pillow, had chipped off both of the wings from the sculpture, as Bon Bon snapped, at her friend, " LYRA! What the heck are you doing!?" complained the mare, as her sculpture was almost completely ruined! Lyra, froze for a second, as she chuckled a bit, " Sorry, Bon Bon, I've just never had this much fun before! I feel like a filly, again! Com'on Bon Bon, give it a try! You just have too!" Lyra, pushed her a bit, trying to convince her to be thrown by the robot, a few times, " NO! Lyra, may I remind you, we have a princess, coming over today! So please, clean up this mess quickly, before you emberrass me!" the door bell had rung, as the two mares paused for a moment, then Bon Bon panicked a bit, " Oh no! That's her! That's the princess!... Ok, ok! Quickly, clean this mess of yours, before she sees it!"

Everything had settled down a bit, after Bon Bon had showed her master piece to Twilight, and Lyra had cleaned up her childish mess up, as the two had hid their robot, in a closet. All three of them, were sitting inside the living room, as Bon Bon had made some special made juice, that was a tropical recipe, that nopony, in Ponyville ever knew about. " Wow! This is really sweet! Thankyou Bon Bon, I never knew that juice would actually be this good! What's in it!?" asked Twilight, politely, as the taste made her feel better, from her nightmare recovery. Bon Bon, smiled, as she took the comliment rather well, " Oh, I added some mangos, a bit of lemon, orange, water mellon, a cup of kiwi, and one of my secret ingredients..." finnished Bon Bon, as she smiled back. Twilight, finnished her drink up, as she licked her lips, remembering the taste, as the juice was too tasty to forget! " So, what did you guys need? Something wrong?" stated Twilight, as she looked at the two. Bon Bon and Lyra looked to one another, as they weren't sure if they should show their princess, M.T. Twilight, was the only pony who had finnished reading about the Quantillian ponies' race, and the four separate races of Quantillion. "... We... kinda have something, that might interrest you, but we are not giving him away or anything..." started Bon Bon, " But he is a really nice guy! We promise you, he won't be of any trouble." spoke Lyra, as she happily spoke to Twilight. " Go on..." replied Twilight, as she wasn't sure where this was going...

Bon Bon and Lyra, led Princess Twilight to a closet. Lyra, opened the door, and in the closet showed the tall robot. The tall droid, had it's right arm bent, as it pointed it's fore arm upwards, while the other part of that arm rested, treating it's arm like a weapon. The droid stared at the purple mare, as it stared at all three of them, constantly moving it's torso, inorder to look around. Twilight, was surprised at first, but looked fascinated at the robot... " Oh my... Where did you find this... thing!?" questioned the princess, " We found him, by some metal scrap pile, at the quantillian's ship." replied Bon Bon, " Do you think it belongs to the quantillians?" asked the same mare. " I am not sure, can you ask him to come out, and what is it's name?" asked Twilight. Lyra, then jumped in the air happily, as she annouced his name proudly, " Its M.T.! Isn't he cool! Come'on M.T., show us what you're made of!" spoke the mare. The droid then walked out from the closet, as he banged the top of his torso, or his head, as they were both connected to one another. " Roger, roger..." Replied the robot, as he walked out slowly, marching his way out from the closet. Twilight, was amazed by it's size, as M.T. stood up to six feet tall, which was really tall for anypony, to look up to. " Wow... wait... why is his name empty?" asked Twilight, " Oh no, his name is not 'empty' as in, nothing inside of it. His name is 'M' and 'T', just two letters. We called him that, cause he looked mighty, and tall." corrected Bon Bon, as she happily spoke. " Oh, I get it! Good name!" chuckled Twilight, as she covered her mouth a bit, then gazed at the tall robot... It's face looked a bit, fierce, as she then walked around the robot. The robot, stood in it's place, as it only moved it's torso around, trying to keep an eye on Twilight. The droid, wasn't able to move it's torso completely around, as it could only turn around, about a hundred degrees around. Twilight, looked at it's structures closely, as she couldn't find anything or any part of the robot, that had to be built by quantillian hoofs... It certainly didn't look anything like a pony, as it stood on it's own two legs... It had hands, like an ape, but it looked more sophisticated... " Hmmmm... I don't recall any of this... thing... to be anything with the quantillians... and you say you found it, by the ship?" pondered Twilight. " Yes, it was next to the ship, as it laid on top of some scrap pile. By the way, this won't be a problem for us... will it?... if we were to keep it, in our home?..." asked Bon Bon, as she too was attached to the robot, helping her with many things. " Well, I'm sure the princesses won't mind... But the Secret Forces of Equestria, may take it away, if it were to be found... We really don't have any control over them anyway, so if I were you, keep a low profile about this thing." " Oh thank you, princess! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Lyra, as she happily hugged Twilight. " Don't mention it! But I have one favor to ask, of you..." spoke Twilight, as she gently pushed Lyra off of her, as she was squeezed tightly, around the neck. Lyra, backed away, as the two mares stared at her, and spoke at the same time, " Anything!" " I would like to bring this robot, to my library, so I can study it's origins. That won't be a problem with you, right?" asked Twilight, as she smiled at the two. The two mares shook their heads, happily, as they would allow Twilight to study and expeirment, the machine, as she would soon learn of where it came from...

Twilight, left Lyra's and Bon Bon's house, as she would pick up the robot, tomorrow night, where no pony would see their princess taking their droid, into the library. Twilight, wanted to make sure that the Secret Force of Equestria, didn't get their hoofs on this machine, as they have shown their corruption, twords their leaders, as they were suppose to always report about their whereabouts, twenty-four seven... However, they seemed to be somewhat loyal to their princesses, but they would also lie to them, of 'situations' that would constantly occur, giving out an excuse to not report back, on their discoveries...

Back in the Underworld city streets, dark ponies, diamond dogs, minotaurs, and other dark civilized races, were all slowly recruiting to King Sombra's and Chrystalis's army, as they were all tired of being ignored by those who lived and ruled, under Princess Celestia... They felt, they were banished into the badlands, because of their appearance, as they all would look evil and dark looking, scaring everypony away, and giving out reasons not to trust them, as ponies would judge them, first... They were all sick of it... as only a few of them, such as Iron Will, was one of the most successful business man, in the Underworld city.

Kora, made it back into the hidden castle, as a portal opened up, as she lept out, with Starswirl's wizard hat, still in her cloak... Thinking of how she finnished him off... Something inside of her... could tell that he could still be alive, as she had some doubts, about something...

Kora, made her way to her father, as she had passed by a few doors, making sure nopony saw her... The only ponies, that could see her, was King Sombra and Queen Chrystalis, as they treated her like a daughter. Kora, found a door that would lead her to her father's planning room, as she opened it slowly, getting ready to see her father's face, thinking he would be proud, to see her. She walked into the room, and closed the door, as she used her powers to push close the door, as she was walking twords her guardian... " It is done, father... The old wizard... is dead..." spoke Kora, as she then lend Sombra, the hat, of Starswirl the Bearded... King Sombra, was impressed, by his creation... It didn't take too long for her to track down her target, and kill one of the oldest, most experienced, and one of the most powerful, sorceres in Equestria... " You've done well, my young apprentice..." Smiled the dark king... " But however... there is still more training for you, to complete... Before you can take on, Princess Twilight Sparkle..." paused King Sombra, as he smiled at his creation... Kora, looked up, looking at her father, as her smile, slowly went away... She waited and listened, to hear what her father had to say, for her next task... " Go to the Rambling Rock Ridge lands... There you will find an old hermit mare, who used to serve under both Princess Celestia's and Luna's mother and father... Slay her, and you will be one step closer, being prepared for the war, that is to come..." " Taking back Equestria... That was once yours..." spoke Kora, softly, as she herd the stories of what her 'father', had tried to do inorder to keep Equestria 'safe'... Kora, now thinks that all the ponies, in Equestria, were corrupted, as they brought down King Sombra, leaving him to rot, in his prision... But with a help from Chrystalis, King Sombra was free once more, as he created Kora, out of magic dust, dark shadows, and a few spells to make her, a pony body, with her very own free will. She would help, lead their armies into battle, as she was the biggest, secret weapon to everypony, including against his own armies, if they were to betray him...

" Yes..." replied Sombra, " Keep in mind, that I still don't want anypony, to know about your presence... Kill anypony, and I mean anypony, or..." Sombra, chuckled a little, as he thought about those dirt dwellers... the diamond dogs... "... or even those mutts, if you have to, as well..." finnished King Sombra, as he put a hoof on Kora's shoulder. " I will take care, of this worm, father... See to it, that she dies..." spoke Kora, as she gave a quick hug, to King Sombra, and then ran off to her next destination... Sombra, didn't really care for Kora's life, as he would surely kill her... one day...

Kora, was about to exit the dark castle, only to be stopped by... herself?... Kora, was confused at first, as she saw herself, in front of her... There were now, two of her, as Kora looked at the imposter... " Who are you!..." questioned Kora, as she looked at the pony, who looked exactly, like her... The other mare, didn't want to speak to her, as she stared at her, happily. " Ah, Kora! I see you've met one of my spies..." spoke Chrysalis, as she happly spoke to Kora. " Mother, who is this pony... and why does she look like me?" asked the dark mare. "... Well... I thought, of giving you another gift, after you have killed that old wizard! I am very proud of you, my darling..." spoke Chrysalis, as she stood next to Kora, and introduced her, to her partner. " This is, Fauna... She will help you on your next mission... She is only a mute, when she doen't take a form of another body. She has also read the histories of Equestria, and it's past protectors, such as Captain Shinning Armor, to the days when Canterlot was ruled before Celestia, and Luna... She is also a great spy, and a brave bodyguard, as she is one of my finest ones, in my army... I hope you will put her into good use, my child..." finnished Chrysalis, as she patted Kora, on the back, a few times. "... Thank you, mother! I wish I had something to repay you, for these gifts you have given me..." spoke Kora, as she looked a little guilty, twords her 'mother'... " Oh, but you have given me, and your father so much, already! By slaying Starswirl, you have opened a new door for us, to enter in, with us. This is how I thank you, for being such a wonderful daughter, that both myself and your father, can show you, our gratitude! Now run along, Kora, and show us that you are more powerful, than just a crazy mare, who lives in a cave." cheerfully spoke, Chrysalis, as she then walked away, leaving the two to themselves...

Fauna, then went back into her form, just as her queen, left them, as she stood at attention. " So... You'll be able to help me, on my missions?..." asked Kora, as she looked at her. Fauna, was a changeling, as she had purple armor on herself, and almost looked like any other changeling, as she smiled at her. Fauna, was a really friendly changeling, as this was a problem for her in the past, back when she was around other changelings... Fauna, nodded her head happily, as the two were heading twords a portal, leading into Kora's destination...

Twilight, was asleep, in her bed, as she was having another dream... She dreamed, that she was meeting her brother, again, along with Cadence, as they were having a get-together, with some tea and a few pastries. Suddenly, the weather had chaged around them, as their get-together took place in the Crystal Empire! King Sombra showed up, as he had summonded Kora, to do his dirty work! King Sombra, was fighting against Cadence, as Shinning Armor was trying to protect his wife! Kora, lept twords the captain of the royal guards, as she and Shinning were engaged in a battle, as the two fought. Twilight, tried to help Cadence, only to see that King Sombra, had already defeated her, as he ripped off her head, with his bare hoofs... Cadence's head, snapped off, without any trouble for the dark king, as he then smiled at Twilight... Kora, then lept twords Twilight, and pushed her down to the ground, as she begain choking her, to death! Twilight, was trying to get Kora off of herself, but she was too strong, as she then had a moment to see her brother, who was also killed... Shinning's body, was heavily burnt, as his flesh had shown up, in the fire, as his body burned. " NOOO!" coughed Twilight, as she used her magic to get Kora off of herself! Kora, flew a few yards away, but got back up quickly, only to charge back at Twilight. The two mares, began running twords one another, as Twilight activated her magic and was ready to fire! Suddenly, Kora used her powers to run really fast, as she zoomed past Twilight, with her magical sword, out... Twilight, froze... as the two mares, didn't move a muscle... Then... Twilight, was cut in half, as both of her body parts, fell apart, from one another... Sombra, laughed as he watched the mare, bleeding into the ground, as Kora's name, rung into Twilight's mind! " Kora... Kora... Kora..." the voices, echoed into her mind, as all Twilight could do, was to listen to the name... " Kora... Kora... Kora..."

Daylight, had broke into the windows, as the sun was up, yet again... Twilight, lost a lot of sleep, as she had encountered another nightmare... She got up, out of bed, as she made her way to fix herself breakfast.

Meanwhile, Spike was doing his chores, as Twilight just thought about the dream, she had just had, as she thought of it, that it could be a message of some sort... " Something bothering you Twilight?... You don't look so good..." asked Spike, as he walked twords Twilight... " I don't feel so good, either..." commented Twilight... " What's wrong?" the young dragon asked... Twilight, looked down at him, as she sat next to the table, and told him, about her dreams... "... I... I'm not sure how to put it... but I think something might be trying to tell me something... or... somepony is trying to..." thought Twilight. " In one dream, I saw my friends... killed!... They came back to life, and ate my body... like they were... were..." " Zombies!?" interrupted Spike, as he looked worried for her. Twilight sighed, "... Yes... zombies... and they tore me apart, until I was dead... in my dream... Then, another dream, that I had recently, had both my brother and my foal sitter. We were all having a great time, together!... But I saw King Sombra, and some other young mare... All three of us were killed... as King Sombra, and that other dark mare, was too powerful for us to handle..." finnished Twilight, as she felt a lot better now, after explaining her nightmares to Spike. " Woah... but... King Sombra, is gone... right?... He won't be bothering anypony, any time soon. Besides, you got me around!" spoke Spike, comforting the tired friend of his. " Maybe I just need to be with Pinkie, for a while... As much as I hate to say it..." spoke Twilight, as she then made her way to the door, heading twords Sugar Cube Corner.

Night had fell, as Dagger's group, had camped nearby Apple Loosa, but were next to the Everfree Forest, as they were all finally away from the hot, scorching desert. Three campfires, took place, as everypony sat by each campfire. This time, in Dagger's campire group was Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, White Coco, Frost, Mr. Booze, and Flash Sentry. They all were sitting by the fire, as Rainbow, kept Scootaloo close to her, having one of her wings covering her, from the cold night air, while everypony was finnishing their meal. " Everypony, better becareful, not to enter this part of the Everfree forst, at this time of night..." announced Flash Sentry. " Why?" questioned Mr. Booze, as he didn't fear anything, and didn't care for anypony, as he was just a simple grump, but had a cool head, at the same time, as he spoke, " I've herd, that there are some of Nightmare Moon's old soldiers, as they would still belive in their queen, Nightmare Moon..." replied Flash Sentry, as he had answered Mr. Booze's question. " Kid, give me a break... That, so-called cult or army, is dead!... No pony lives or serves that... clan... anymore..." spoke the old mule, as he chugged an alcohol drink, then sat it back down, next to himself. Fash Sentry, belived that this cult or army, still existed, as he still continued with his warning, "... Whether they exist, or not, we should still becareful! It could be just simple bandits, nearby, or the acutal leftover army, of Nightmare Moon's... I'm just saying, don't go out there at night... at all!..." stated the young guard. Dagger, looked at the fire, as he fed the fire with some sticks, as he poked around the burning wood. He then turned his head, to the forest, and thought about this... dark army... of Nightmare Moon's... if they still existed... " Hey, Dagger! Scoots and I are going to bed for the night, see next morning." finnished Rainbow Dash, as she led the filly, to their tent. " Hey Rainbow." " Yeah?" " That wing of yours, is it all better? Do you need anymore bandages?" " Nah, I'm fine! I think I can fly again, thanks for asking though." winked Rainbow Dash, as she still led the filly, to her bed. Dagger smiled, a bit, as he had something for Rainbow, but wasn't sure if she would be interrested in him... Dagger... deep down inside, knew he was preaty much a monster to her, as he came from another planet... But was a pony on the outside, to everypony... None the less, he was a race, not from this world, but the ponies on this world, didn't mind, as they treated him like he was one of their own... " Trixie, is not afraid of these, Nightmare Moon pests!... I say we prove to that, naive guard, and show him that there are no such thing, of these type of ponies. Who's with me?" announced Trixie, as she spoke out loud. No pony was worried or even scared of these dark ponies, but instead they were all tired, as they traveled along way from the desert, as they had been through a lot, as they had also killed small groups of Hogz, that were lost from their clan... " I'll come! I still have some energy inside of me, left!" Spoke the young colt, Frost, as he had his sword next to his flank. " Sorry sugar, nap time is calling for me. Besides, I've got to clean up the mess of the kitchen station, after all..." spoke White Coco, as she had a bit of a southern accent, and her voice was preaty soft, and yet high. " You kids, go on... I'll help, Coco here, with the dishes." grumbled Mr. Booze, as he was also tired, from the long journey. " Count me in Trixie, I am curious, about this... army..." spoke Dagger, as he placed his quantillian helmet, over his head, and turned on the night vision, in his helmet's settings. " Dagger, sir! I would really, strongly, reconsider, adventuring out there, in the woods... at night... Besides, your the leader of the group! What happens if something, were to happen to you!?" begged the guard, as Flash Sentry tried to reason with him. " Don't worry, Flash! I've been through a lot in my past, and I'm sure I'll come back, in one piece. We'll be back, just go rest, my friend. You'll be needing all the energy, for tomarrow morning!" finnished Dagger, as he patted, his shoulder, then walked twords his small group.

Trixie, was happy to see Dagger around her, as well did Frost, as he felt a lot better, having somepony who can take more than just a few arrows to the guts, and still live on fighting, for Equestria. " Now, then Mr. Dagger... Lets see about this, Nightmare of an army..." spoke Trixie, as she happily spoke to him. " I'll lead the way, I have nightvision, in my helmet, to help me see more clearly, at night, unless you know where they are..." spoke Dagger, unsure where they were going. " Actually, no pony knows where they are... If they do exist, and if the rumors are true, then they would probably be right here, somewhere..." finnished Frost, as he walked quietly, following the two from behind... " Then we are about to find out..." commented Trixie, as she lit up her horn, casting a light spell, so that she could see, through the darkness...

The three of them, walked around the forest, for close to an hour, as the three, made their way through the forest... " Stop..." spoke Dagger, as he was leading the way... " My helmet, is picking up something..." he warned them, quietly... They all froze, as they looked at Dagger. Then, Dagger carefully brushed the ground forest floor, as he had found a trap... set up by somepony... " It looks like somepony, has set up some traps..." spoke Dagger, as he saw the pit, as the twigs and leaves fell into the big hole, camouflaging the hidden gap... It was deep enough for a pony, to not be able to escape, as Dagger looked down... The three of them, then continued, as they walked around the trap, and walked forwards, this time being more careful, along the way...

They kept on walking for a few minutes, and had found another trap, as this one had ropes... " Stop! Theres another set up, right infront of us!" hissed Dagger, " Why are you whispering!..." asked Trixie, as she demanded to know. " We could be close to a base, or a camp, if there are so many traps... So Shhh!" replied Dagger...

The three of them, continued to walk around, only to find a few more traps, but nothing to show that there was a camp or any sign of ponies... " Bah! Trixie, was right! There are no such things called Nightmare gaurds! It's all a myth..." spoke Trixie, as she spoke, a little bit spooked, from the forest's wild life's sounds... " Well Trixie... If you'd like, I can get something or somepony's attention if you'd like... These traps, were made, a few minutes ago... My helmet, can also tell me when things were set up... So if you please, keep your voice down..." whispered Dagger.

The three of them continued to walk, until they all thought they had enough, of exploring for one night... Frost, was getting tired, as he hung his head low to the grass, " Uhhh... Guys, I think we should head back... Its getting kinda late... Um... guys?..." called Frost, as he suddenly found himself lost, and also alone... with nopony else was around him... " Oh, buck... This isn't good..." spoke the stallion, a little worried he may not find his way out, though the forest...

"Trixie, thinks we should be heading back! We have searched far enough for these... stupid dark ponies! So... what do you say to that, Dagger and Frost?..." asked Trixie, as she turned around, and gasped... " I-impossible! I was just listening, to Dagger for just a few seconds! How could I have lost them!..." Trixie, now looked worried, as her ears went down a bit, slowly, as she turned her head around, sharply! " Guys! Guys!? Trixie, doesn't like your little game! Somepony!... Anypony?..." spoke Trixie, as nopony would respond back to her... " Oh... Trixie, is now starting to think, that this was a bad idea..." pouted Trixie, as she kicked the dirt a bit... Suddenly... She saw somepony, just a few yards across from her, as she happily found Dagger! " Oh, thank Celestia I've found you! Trixie thought she-" Trixie, stopped for a moment, only to see that the stallion... was not Dagger or Frost... as she stared at the figure... It was a stallion, wearing dark armor, as he had bat wings, as a sword, hung next to him. The dark guard, didn't say a word to her, as he then pulled his sword out, infront of Trixie, and tossed some poweder at her face. Trixie, coughed a few times, as she was getting tired, quickly, "... Trixie, is not afraid of you!... The Great and Powerful... T-Trixie... f-fears... nopony...else..." Trixe, fell asleep, as she was then dragged away, from where she once stood. Nothing was left behind, of Trixie, as she was pulled away, twords to wherever she was going...

Dagger, noticed he was lost, and already alone... He had called Frost and Trixie, but the both of them wouldn't respond, as he walked around. " Great... now where did they go off to?..." spoke Dagger, as his scar on his left eye, glowed red... Dagger was confused, as he then tossed his helmet to the side, thinking that his helemt was going to explode! Instead, he noticed that his old scar was glowling red, on his left eye... " Oh geez... stuipid thing scared, the skin off of me!... And why does it even keep glowing!?" asked Dagger, to himself. Dagger picked up his quantillian helmet back up, and placed it back on his head, as he continued to look around for Trixie and Frost. " What's this?... Frost Is that you!?" called Dagger, as he saw a small figure pony, from a distance... Suddenly, the figure spot Dagger, and trotted twords him... Dagger, wasn't sure if it was Trixie, as the figure looked a lot like a mare... The mare wasn't wearing a hat, like Trixie's. Nor was she wearing that cape... It looked like it wore some armor, as she trotted twords him. The young stallion, wasn't sure if he should either run twords her, run away from her, or just simply stay were he was. Eventually, the mare was close enough for the both of them, to see one another! The mare hopped into the air, with her bat wings, as she flew over Dagger's head, and landed just a few yards away from him. She pulled out two blades, behind herself, as she charged at Dagger. " Woah! Hey! This is no way to treat a stranger!" spoke Dagger, surprised how fast she moved! Dagger, pulled out his own thick blade out, as he would block the attacks! The mare made another attack, as she spun around, and made her way to Dagger's side! Dagger was hit, but was not wounded, as his armor, was tough enough to deal with her attacks. However, he did grunt a few times, as she had struck him on the sweet spots, as he did his best to block her attacks! The mare, wore a helmet, as it had Nightmare Moon designs of an armor, on it. " Hey! Cut it out!... I said... STOP!" shouted Dagger, as he pointed his big blade twords the ground, and stabbed the dirt, creating a crater around himself! The mare, flew in the air, as she opened her wings and landed nearby, as she panted. Dagger, couldn't keep up with her speed, as he looked at her, breathing a bit heavily... " Stop... I'm not going to hurt you..." continued Dagger, as he then walked twords her, slowly. The mare looked worried, as she then smacked Dagger's hoof, with one of her two swords at it, then bucked him in the face, as Dagger flew away from her.

Dagger, had landed on the ground, as his helmet popped off of his head. Dagger, grunted a bit, as he wiped his face a bit, " OOOoooch... did... was... was that really necessary!?" spoke Dagger, as he had both of his hoofs, over his nose and mouth, thinking that it would make him feel better... The mare, had both of her swords, pointing at Dagger's neck, as she panted a few times, " You will be taken, to my camp! And my captain, will know... what... to do... with... Hey... you're not an Equestrian... What are you?... A demon!?" questioned the young mare, as she pressed her sword, into Dagger's neck. " I am actually, a quantillian... I am not from your world... I came from space! Up high, from above..." spoke Dagger, still surprised by her cunning attacks. The mare, put her weapons away, and helped Dagger back up, as Dagger was left confused. The young mare, then gave Dagger's future helmet back, as the helmet looked weird to her, " Here's your... helmet... um..." "Dagger..." " Sorry?..." "It's Dagger..." spoke the stallion, as he brushed himself off, a few times. " Seems like, you guys don't really get along with... woah..." Dagger was surprised, as he saw the mare's helmet taken off, from her head... She was a youth, as she had blue reptilian eyes, and the color of her mane was grey or silver, as the light of the moon shone, her face. The color of her skin was a dark blue, almost like Princess Luna's skin... " What?... Ever seen a mare before?... I've certainly never seen your kind over here before! Kinda think of it... your the first... um... what is your race's name, again?..." asked the young mare. " Quantillian..." replied Dagger, as he gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were as blue, as a bright blue shiny, stone pebble, as he was amaized to see such brightness... They almost looked like they would glow in the dark, as the moon reflected off of her eyes. " Stop staring at me!..." "Sorry! By the way, may I know your name?" " No... But I can welcome you to our, humble camp, that we have nearby. Come, I'll show you to our captain!" spoke the young mare, as she led the way...


	7. Chapter 7 The Swine Tide

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 7

The Swine Flu

Dagger, was led into a well hidden basecamp, as he and the young mare had went through, several hidden passageways, such as walking through huge rocks, thick bushes, and trees that were stacked onto one another. Then, they finaly reached their destination, as tall torch lamps stood tall, lighting up a few areas of the small base. It looked like a whole new world, to Dagger, as the sky lit up, with stars, and looked like night time, had lasted forever... There were ponies, who had grey, white, or even black skin, as their mane would look like a dark sea blue, silver, black, or even grey color. Everypony, looked like they were preparing for something, as young fillies ran around, playing with one another, or doing their chores, as the whole place looked lively. Dagger, stared a few times at a few ponies, as he looked into their eyes, a few times... They all had different colors of eyes, and also looked like their eyes would glow in the dark, just like the young mare... The eyes on the ponies, who lived in their society, had the same eye color, as the young mare, which was a bright blue color, of a shiny pebble, or others had light grey, and a few of them with bright yellow eyes, like a corn color...

Dagger, was led into a tent, as everypony looked back at him, as he stood out, from the rest of the crowd... Dagger, entered inside the tent, as he looked at a few stallions, in their nightmare armor... One of them, looked like a captain, as he was incharge of the whole community. The captain's skin color, was black, his eyes were yellow, and his mane, was dark blue... "... You're not an Equestrian... so what are you?..." asked the dark captain, as he wasn't sure if Dagger was a friend or a foe... Nightmare Moon's ponies, have herd stories of the new pony race, as they have saved all of Equestria, from total destruction, and slavery... "... I am a Quantillian... are you guys friendly, with your other kind?..." asked Dagger. The captain, took off his nightmare helmet, revealing his face... He was missing an eye, as he had a silver, metal patch, covering his empty eye socket. " Well... it depends on what you mean by...friendly... If you are asking about our relationship, with the other race of Equestria, the answer is no... But... for you... a quantillian, right infront of us... I just can't believe it is true... Those battles... I am sorry, that you are the last of your kind, my friend..." spoke the captain, showing much respect to Dagger. The dark captain, looked down at the ground, as he then tried to imagin, what it would be like, if he were to be the last of his kind... " I cannot imagine, of one of us, being the last, of everypony, who has served under our mother..." finnished the captain. " You all, share a mother?..." asked Dagger, " Yes... We call her... Nightmare Moon, or as she is now called... Luna... Princess Luna..." replied the captain. The captain, then looked out through an opening, in the tent, as he looked up at the stars. " It has been along time now... since we have seen her... Our mother... She was wise, beautiful, graceful, and tenderly loved each one of us... Now... we live in ruins, as we were driven away from both Canterlot and Ponyville..." everypony, paused in silence, as they remembered the memories they have had, from their past... "... What... happened?..." dared to ask, Dagger, as he looked at the captain's face. The captain, slowly looked at him, giving a slight look, of anger... " We were banished!... After Nightmare Moon, lost her powers... Once Luna and Celestia, were reunited, we were made as outcasts... at least... most of us... Only a few work for Luna now... While the rest of us, were forced to leave Canterlot and Ponyville..." snarled the captain, as he slowly calmed down. " Who banished you?..." asked Dagger, as he quietly spoke to the captain. The captain, looked at him in the eyes, as he was getting ready to answer, his question, " We're not sure... we think, that it was Celestia, who told us, or Luna... But... somepony, sent these... black armored ponies twords us, and hunted everypony, of our kind, as they demanded that we leave... Many of us died, on that fateful night, as we ran into the Everfree Forest... and more of us died, in the forest, by those horrible creatures and monsters, that dwelled in them... Wives, husbands... even fillies... died, on that night..." finnished the captain, as he then turned around, walking twords a map, that was on a wooden table, as he looked at it... " However, we have grown stronger, and there are more of us, now... We've all recently planned on joining an army, in the Underworld city, and hope we have made the right choice." The captain, was then listening to one of his soldiers, as the soldier whispered in his ear. The captain, whispered back to the soldier, and the guard, trotted off. " What is this army, and who is leading it?" asked Dagger, as he looked around the tent, examining his surroundings. These night ponies, seemed to be peaceful, in a sort of way, as their base hid from Equestria's eyes, such as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, as they both were unaware of the hidden base, of operation... The captain, replied back, as he had both of his hoofs, on his helmet, inspecting it, before putting it on, "... We don't know who commands this army... But their name is called, The New Empire... They promiss for everypony to be at peace, and that they will vanquish those beast, called Hogs... I think, my ponies will be able to prosper better, after we have taken over Equestria..." spoke the Captain, as he then placed his helmet, on his head, then turned twords Dagger, facing him. " So then war, will break out... There has to be a peaceful way, to do this, captain... War will only bring in more pain and suffering, in your kind, as well as others..." reasoned Dagger, " I'm sorry, I haven't yet introduced myself Mr.?..." " Dagger." replied the quantillian pony, " I am Captain Cold Star... and I have something to show you, sir Dagger... Please follow me." commanded Cold Star, as he and a few of his men followed his lead, as well did Dagger.

The group, stopped on top, of a tall rock, as it was tall enough to see the whole basecamp, as they looked down below. " Tell me Dagger, what do you see, with all these ponies?..." asked Captain Cold Star, waiting for a reply, from Dagger. Dagger, slowly looked down, as he saw a large opening, where it seemed to be the main place, where everypony would hang out, with everypony else... It was their own little community, as Dagger watched down below... Fillies were happy, as they trotted around each other, as they had fun. Younger ponies, showed their love, to one another, in such young colt and mare age... Small games were played, as well as small activities were there, for the families... Everypony seemed to be happy, until Dagger found a few dull parts of camp... Some of the Night ponies, were sick, as he looked at a few of them, coughing, and looked cold, as he watched them shivering... Next to the whole basecamp, was a small graveyard, as only a few have died, in those grave stones... " To tell you the truth... It's sometimes hard for me to see, things like this... I'm just a war pony here... But... I see your pony kind, is slowly falling... am I correct?" finally answered Dagger, as he had his helmet on, this time. Cold Star, walked up to Dagger, as he looked at everypony else down below, " Yes... you are correct..." replied the stallion, as the two watched down below. " This is why, we need to rally up with everyone, at the Underworld city... We need to find this army, and take back, what was once ours... Our kind, is dying, as we know of no cure, of any sort of sickness. Nor do we know what to do, without a wise ruler, to guide us..." finnished the Captain. "... I am so sorry, to hear that..." replied Dagger, as he understood the situation, very well, as he remembered seeing his race, fighting in the war, against the Zenoids. " This is why we must go to war... We are not bad ponies... It's just that they... Ponyville and Canterlot, think that we are evil, just because of what we look like... It's not our fault, that we are like this..." replied the Captain. Dagger, could see how different they were, as he looked at everypony... Some of them had either bat wings, horns, or just had neither of them, at all. Dagger, stopped looking at them all, from above, as he then walked with the Captain, and the both of them were heading to someplace else...

" Death to the Equestrians!" shouted a dark looking mare, as she yelled, at the stadium. Every Night pony, gathered around, as they watched the stage. There were two, unusual ponies... One was Trixie, and the other was Frost, as they were both blindfolded, and tied to a wooden pole. They also had a rag, tied to there mouth, as they couldn't speak at all. " Let the heads roll! Let their blood spill! Let there ancestors cry, out blood!" spoke a stallion, as he roared at the stage. Dagger, spotted the two ponies, from the distance, as he watched them both, "... Frost?... Trixie!?" spoke Dagger, as he was surprised, that he had found them, only to be seen as captives, for these ponies! Dagger, was right next to Cold Star, as he begged him to release the two ponies. " Captain, with all do respect, those are my friends! You have to release them!" The Captain, looked at Dagger, not sure if he should listen to him or not... They were Equestrian ponies, who lived in Ponyville, and every Night pony hated their kind... He had horrible scars, from the past, as he thought about them. There was no such forgiveness, coming into Cold Star's mind... The Captain was speachless, as the annoucer spoke out loud to everypony, on the stadium, and then ordered the execution. " Captain! I know how much you hate these ponies, but you have to listen to me! I know these guys, and you have to let them go!" spoke Dagger again, trying to get him to respond. " They, are my friends! You kill them, and you'll be just as bad, as the other ponies, who has killed your kind!" " But they have killed many of us! This will not go unpunished... We will send a message to Princess Celestia and Luna, and nothing more will be said..." finnished Cold Star, as he stared at Dagger, giving him a look. " Cold Star! I have lost my sister, by these ponies, and yet I help them! I have lost my entire race, with these ponies, just to save them from a war, as well did I save your kind, believe it or not! Fighting with a grudge, will not solve everything!" protested Dagger, as the countdown was counting down, with-in ten seconds left, by the annoucer's voice, as he shouted. " I know the pain, you are going through, but this is no way to show for it! This is showing, how much of a coward you are, if you were to do such a thing, to my friends! Things, are different now! I am sure, that your other race, will accept you, after my race has landed here! Think about it! They have seen a lot more weirder things, than you guys now! If you won't forgive, for what they have done in there past... Then I will save my friends... as I won't hold a grudge, against you..." Dagger, finnished speaking to Cold Star, and ran twords the stadium, as he activated his jetpack.

Dagger's jetpack, was now working just fine, as he had resolved the problem, for it's rapid overheating system. The jetpack had sand, stuck in it's systems, as the jetpack would melt the sand into glass. Dagger, had cleaned the inside of his jetpack, just before he went to explore the Everfree Forest, as everything was working just fine, now.

Trixie and Frost, were making a lot of noise, as they herd the count down, counting down, to the last number... " Three!... Two!... One!..." annouced the crowd, as they cheered! Then... two henchmen, showed up, as they had already swung their ax, at the mare and the young colt. Suddenly, their hoofs were shot at, by Dagger's wrist hoof blaster, as the two henchmen fiddled with their hoof's, feeling a burning pain! The two henchmen, looked at the attacker, as their hoofs had cooled off, and were both kicked, in the face, by Dagger's hind hoofs. The two buffy looking henchmen, fell on to the floor, unconscious, as Dagger landed next to Frost first! Dagger, untied the rag, around his mouth and unblindfolded him, as he freed him, from the wooden pole. " Bleh! Good to see you, sir!" spoke Frost, as he looked around Dagger, then looked around his surroundings. Frost, bucked a few guards, as they tried to restrain the young colt. Dagger, then ran twords Trixie, as he did the same thing to her, as he had done to Frost. Trixie, spat out, spitting out the dirty contents, that were from the dirty rag, " Pe-toi! Trixie, is not amused by these ponies' laundry, business!" Snapped Trixie, as she looked at Dagger, thinking he was one of the Night guards, who had tied her down. " Oh, Dagger! Thank goodness, you are here! Trixie, is most pleased with your efforts, once again." correted the mare, speaking in her third person voice. " Come on, we're getting out of here!" shouted Dagger, as he spot more Night guards, coming their way. They were all too late, to escape from the stage, as a few of the crowds, came on stage, with their own weapons, as they were getting ready to cut them up. Dagger, pulled out his massive, heavy looking blade out, as he showed them it's sharpness, and it's massiveness. " Stay back! I don't want to hurt any of you!" warned Dagger, as he didn't want to hurt anypony. The guards, had came running on the stage, as they pushed asside the ponies, from the crowd, away from the three. The guards, had surrounded them, as all three of them backed away, as Dagger pointed his blade at them.

" STOP! Lower your weapons, men!" commanded Cold Star, as he was making his way twords the three. The guards, made an opening for their Captain, as he walked right by them. The Captain, looked at Dagger, as he tried to look, through the dark shades, on Dagger's helmet... Then, he annouced to the crowd, " Everypony, leave these ponies alone... We have a bigger threat, than having to execute, our... friend here, as well as his friends. Besides, I think that no more blood, should be shedded, for tonight... as we all have a bigger problem, to attend to!" finnished annoucing, the Captain, as he was looking at the crowd, as well as his men. Dagger, asked Cold Star, as he wanted to know, what was the 'bigger problem', that was bigger than killing Trixie and Frost, "... What is this... bigger problem?..." spoke Dagger, softly.

Trixie, Frost, and Dagger were led into a war room tent, where there were all sorts of maps, of the cities and small towns, in Equestria. Guards, surrounded Dagger's group, making sure that they didn't get any ideas, of escaping. The captain started, as he pulled out a map, that would show, around their basecamp's perimeter. The three of them, looked at the map, then looked back at the captain, as he spoke, "... If I am not mistaken... Your group, has successfully been hunting down, these brutes. Which brings me, to ask you guys, were is the rest of your group..." Dagger, thought about reveailing the location, of his group, as they hated Ponyvillians. It was probably, best to not show them, were his group was, as he thought that if the Captain, knew of their location, he would kill them all, after they had helped them, for whatever reason. Dagger, decided he would lie to them, "... They're all dead..." " What?... There were so many of you! What happened?" questioned the Captain. " We were ambushed, by a group of Hogz. They came out of nowhere, and slaughtered my most of my group. I thought I could save them all, but there were too many of them... I may have the most experience, of killing these beasts... but my group, didn't stand a chance, against them... we are all that remains..." finnished Dagger, as he hoped, that they would take his word for it. The Captain, looked at him, staring at him... unsure of him... then, replied, "... I am sorry to hear that... but we still need your help. It's something, that most of my men can't do, and all of my best men, are already dead, trying to finnish this task..." Dagger, Trixie, and Frost stood at attention, as they listened. A guard, had brought back Frost's sword, as he put it back on his sheath, as it held the sword. " These beasts, have somehow, managed to sneak into our lands... We have turned our basecamp, into an invisible fortress. We have also casted, a magic spell around these parts of the forst, so that nopony can find us,... apparently, the spell couldn't keep these pigs, away from us." stated the Captain. Frost then spoke, curious, as to why that only the three of them, were the only ones, who could handle that task... " Why us?" " Because, I have sent most of my men out there, into their base, and none of them were able to finnish the task, or come back alive... Since, you three have the most experience, I would like for you, to sneak into their base, and disrupt their operations. They seem to be building something, in the forest, and whatever it is, it is going to kill us all, if we don't stop it." finnished the Captain. Dagger, looked at Trixie and Frost, as he thought of their skills in combat, " I think, we can handle it... But you will need to provide us, a distraction. Otherwise, the plan would simply fail, as the Hogz, have eyes in most places, inside their base." replied Dagger. "Very well, I'll send in a few of my guards to fight off, these invaders. I'll prepare, my men, but you better disrupt, whatever they are doing, behind their walls. I respect you Dagger, but I cannot put my faith, or trust on these other two pony friends of yours. Understood?" roughly spoke, the captain, as he looked at him. " Don't worry, we'll get the job done, just leave it to me..."

Time, had come and gone, as the moon stood still, at this time of the hour. Dagger, Trixie, and Frost were all set, for the plan, as they would infiltrate, in hog territory. " Trixie, demands to know, as to why we didn't get the rest of our group!" complained Trixie, as she thought of the plan, was the craziest, and the most dangerous plan, of them all. " I don't want to endanger, our buddies, back in our camp. If they knew that there was more of us, they would probably try to kill us all. Not to mention, Scootaloo is there, as she is the only filly, in our group." replied Dagger, as the three of them, were now looking at the Hogz's little fort wall. The fort wall, was built out of wooden planks, as they were not properly placed on the fort wall. Some of the wooden planks were slanted, or even showing a big gap, that a filly could slip into. It was very slopy looking, as the fort wall stood tall, with some graffiti on it, that most of them said 'Waaargh!' or 'Bigger iz bettar!' and such more words, as the list keeps going on. Most of the planks, were painted red, as the rest of them were just plain wood, not having any paint on them. " Shouldn't they be here by now?" asked Frost, as he whispered at them. Dagger, had his helmet on himself, as he scanned for the Night ponies... He spotted them, as they made a warcry, just as they were charging, " Over there! That's our que. Let's go!" commanded Dagger, " Ugh! Trixie, still thinks this is a bad idea!" spoke Trixie, as she followed closely, behind the two.

The three ponies, made their way to the fort entrance, as lots of hog boyz, ran out from the fort, as the doors opened, "WAAARGH!" they shouted, as they all had axes. Some were even armed with shootas, as they trotted twords their targets. " Smash dem pony, gits!" cried one of the boyz, as they raced twords them. The Night ponies, had plenty of skills to rely on, as the Hogz's strength was stronger than anypony, and had plently of boyz to go around. Only one simple weakness, that the Hogz had, and that was ranged attacks. The Hogz had powerful ranged weapons, but they were horrible at shooting, as they could barely hit a target, that was even just a few yards away. However, their shootas would fire so quickly, that a wall of bullets, would be sent flying right twords you, as you only had a few seconds to dodge them. Nonetheless, the Hogz were horrible at shooting, as most of them didn't even bother to aim and fire.

The three ponies, snuck into the hog's built base of operation, just as the last few Hogz, ran out from the fort, and were closing it quickly, just as the last hog, had left. The door slammed shut, as most of the Hogz were outside.

" Alright, lets roll! Remember, we are searching for something, that they are building." spoke Dagger, as he snuck behind a few crates. Frost, dashed twords the crates, that Dagger was hiding behind of, as Trixie followed as well. Then, they moved into an empty crate, as Frost cut a hole inside of it, so that one of them, could see through it, and lead the way. " Good idea, Frost! Let's move, I think we can all fit inside this box." whispered Dagger, as he could hear a few Hogz, marching their way, as they were patrolling around the area.

Dagger, had led the the crate, inside their base, as they snuck behind a few warhogs, and a lot of grots. Grots weren't as strong, as the Hogz were, but were far better aiming their guns, as they could only carry small arms, such as a revolvers, and it would take about one or two of them to fire a rifle, depending on how heavy it was.

The three ponies, made their way to a small area, where they were building trashy looking tanks, more cyllinder walking mechs, as they had two arms, with two sharp claws, and two stubby looking legs. They also were building small buggies, as they were armed with two rockets, where the warthog would stear the buggy. The buggies, also had rockets on the back of the vehicles, to boost it's speed, as they would be the deadlies war machines, that Dagger's group, would have to deal with, in the future... "... Geez... I wonder how long, they have been here... If this keeps up, they might have an army of tanks, to take over this world." awed Dagger, as he looked at the vehicles. Most Hogz were only smart enough to fight and kill, but there were only a few of them that were born, to be smart enough, to build and construct stuff, like Bits was, a warthog, that Dagger had killed, in a canyon, back in the desert. Just before Dagger, and anypony could speak, they all herd a rumbling voice... It was Warty, Wartguts's second in command of the Hogz, as he was trying to tell a few of his boyz, about something, " We've been fighting dem Night poniez, for along time now... De guard poniez waz eazy! But deez boyz!... Oooh... I tink dey may be too tough for us... I sayz we runz!..." finnished Warty, worried for their numbers of boyz around, as the only moral they all had, was just numbers of them... The more of them, there are, the bigger their moral. As a wave of them, could never be stopped by their swarmy attacks. Dagger, spot Warty, as he stomped his way twords a few tanks and buggies. A few other boyz, followed Warty, as they were only armed with shootas, " Youz talk'n scared!... Youz a cowards, dey only poniez!" barked one of the smaller Hogz, as they had their suspicion, now on him. " Iz got more brains, den you! I sayz we runz!" commanded Warty, bullying them. Suddenly, a bigger, meaner sounding voice came out, as the biggest of all the Hogz, showed up, in Dagger's view... It was Wartguts himself, as Dagger saw him, armed with two Hammers, replacing his two tusks, as he herd him and watched him, "... And I sayz, you shut da hell up! Iz da big boss!... Questions?..." spoke Wartguts, as he looked at them all. " Good..." continued Wartguts, " Weez gunna need to lower, these poniez' moral, if weez gunna win dis 'ere fight... To do dat, weez gunna 'ave ta kill dere leader, Cold Star! Dat 'll teach 'em..." bellowed the big hog, as they all then followed Wartguts's lead, and were now out of Dagger's view, as the two biggest Hogz, marched with their heavy armor.

The three of them waited, as they hid inside of their crate, then thought that it was time, to come out. "... Alright, I'm going to override one of their tanks, and then that should buy us some time, to make a run for it. You two, cover me, and make sure nobody, sees us... If you see someone, signal me, then we will take off." Dagger spoke to both of them, as he turned around, and climbed onto one of the tanks, as he disappeared into one of them.

Frost and Trixie, stood guard, as they watched around themselves, making sure no hog, had spotted them. Suddenly, a grot was carring some heavy looking supplies, as he had a few of his friends, around him. Four grots, were carrying a box, full of tools, as they all grunted their way past Trixie and Frost. The two ponies, were hiding behind a buggy and behind a wheel of a tank, as they stayed quiet... Then... the grots, dropped their tools, as it all fell on top on one of them, " RAAAA!" cried one of the grots. " Oh, great! Hurry up, and get those things back inside their boxes! Before da boss, gets really, really, mad, at us!" bossed a grot, as he quickly picked up all the tools, and placed them back inside the boxes. " Ok! Ok!... We're go'n!..." complained one of them, as they went back to picking up the heavy crates, as they slowly made their way, past the two ponies, not noticing their presence. " That, was too close... Should we warn Dagger?" asked Frost, " No! Dagger, said specifically, to warn him only if we see anyone of those, disgusting looking pigs. Trixie, was listening to Dagger correctly." hissed Trixie, as she looked around herself. As Trixie, hopped off from the buggy, her cape had snagged onto the controls of the buggy, and the buggy started to fire up, as it's engines roared. Trixie, jumped as she herd the buggy, making sounds, she has never herd of before! Trixie and Frost, backed away from the buggy, as they weren't sure as to what was going to happen. " What do we do!?" panicked Frost, as Trixie pulled him, behind a tank, as the two of them have never experienced, on such trashy looking technology. They both hid back inside, the crate, as they watched the buggy, going out of control. The buggy, moved really fast, as it's rockets took off, from the rear, as it blew out a few black smoke clouds, in the air. The buggy then crashed into a wall of scrap pile, of metal, and exploded, as the rockest were placed in the front, just before it had impacted the wall.

" You don't think, no one her that... he he... right?..." asked Trixie, looking innocet, as she looked at Frost. Suddenly, the crate was lifted up, by something, as they herd a voice, " SUPRIIISE! Wazn't expecting dat, wuz ya!" spoke Warty, as he snagged onto the two ponies! Frost, was picked up by Warty's robot, crab claw, while Trixie was picked up by the tip of his shoota, as it connected to Warty's leg, as Trixie's cape was caught, by the hook, of the gun. " So... wot, do we 'ave 'ere?... Just a couple on poniez, yeah?... Now dat's just too gud, ta be true! Lucky for youz lot, youz going right on top of my pointy stick..." chuckled the hog, as he laughed a bit. Hogz, would mount on a tall wooden stick, that would hold onto the heads, of their kills, trophing them, as they would remember times they went for a slaugher, against their enemies. " So lets see... which one of youz, want to be first?..." asked Warty, as he looked at the two. Suddenly, Wartguts showed up, as he looked at Warty, "Oooh, no youz don't! Dey in my base, so dey go on my pointy stick..." " Oh, yea? And why iz dat boss?" questioned Warty, as he gave him a look. " Becasue I am da biggest Hog, in dis 'ere clan! So if you don't give me dose poniez, den your 'ead is going on top, of all me 'eads!" barked Wartguts, as he bullied Warty.

Dagger, popped his head, out of the tank, as time was running short on time, inside the tank. " Shoot... I thought I told them, to hide..." whispered Dagger, to himself, as he looked at Frost and Trixie. He didn't want them to die, nor did he want to be caught, as he waited for the two to Hogz settle things first... The two warthogs, then were going to challenge each other, to a fight, as Warty placed them next to a few crates, as he shot at each of them, on their hoof. Frost and Trixie, cried, as a bullet went through their hoof, on one of their rear legs, " Dere, now youz not go'n no where..." hissed Warty, as he then turned around, to face his big boss, Wartguts. The two bashed against one another, as they bashed their heads to one another, fighting each other, against boss vurses second ranking.

Dagger, took the opportunity, to save Frost and Trixie, as he crept his way, behind the two fighting against one another. He made his way past the two big Hogz, as he then helped the two, back up on their hoofs, " Ngh! Stop! It hurts!" " He shot us, on our rear leg, we are wounded!" spoke the both ponies. " I won't leave you guys here, we are leaving this place, one way or another..." replied Dagger, as he continued to help them back up, on their hoofs. Both of them, leaned on Dagger, as he helped them to escape from their deaths, that would have soon come...

Wartguts, was winning, as he had bashed onto Warty's head, with us two hammers, as he slammed them, several times. Warty, retreated back, as he limped his way, backwards. " OK! Boss! Ok!... You win! Iz gunna listen more, now!" begged Warty, as he laid back, on the tank, that Dagger had got out of, that was set to explode. " Good! Den you bettar remembar, dat it take more den dat, to stop me! Now get back up, and find dem poniez, so I can kill dem, personally..." bullied Wartguts, as he looked around for the other two ponies. " Oi, were did dey go?..." asked Wartguts, as he scanned around, " I just left dem, right over dere... I even shot 'em to make sure, dey don't get away!" spoke Warty, trying to show himself, that he was telling the truth this time...

Dagger, helped out with the two wounded ponies, as they moved as quickly as possible, trying to find a way out, from the fort's walls. The three of them, found the fort wall's door entry, as it was left opened wide, as they saw the fight was still going on! " Mr. Dagger! This way! We'll cover you!" shouted Cold Star, as he waved a hoof, at Dagger. Dagger, and his two friends, hopped their way twords the Night pony, as they could barely hold out for much longer.

Suddenly, Wartguts was running his way twords Dagger, as he stomped his way twords him! Dagger, looked sharply, at the big mighty hog, as the three of them continued, to runaway! Wartguts, looked furious, as he charged at Dagger, as he was getting closer to him! The big warthog, was just a few yards away, until somepony, had flown over Dagger's head, and bucked the big pig, in the face, as he stumbled around, falling on his side. The big warthog, got back up, as he saw Cold Star... " I'll bring you down, beast!" shouted the captain, as he drew his sword out! " Dats some puny, attack...pony..." growled Wartguts, as he got back up, with all his heavy weight armor, on him. The two then engaged each other, in combat, as Cold Star had to dodge most of Wartguts's attacks!

Dagger, had helped both of his friends, as he laid them, to rest, right by a tree, as they were safely away from the battlefield. " You guys stay here, I have to help the captain!" spoke Dagger, as he looked back at the battle, as many Night ponies, fought bravely against the numerous Hogz. " No, Trixie thinks you should stay! It's too dangerous now, that their leader is here." replied Trixie, trying to convince Dagger. " I'm sorry Trixie, but that's the risk I have to take! If their leader dies, these ponies will lose, a lot of their faith and moral, and may lead themselves to simply just join this, 'New Empire' army. This is something, I have to do, but I'll be back!" finnished Dagger, as he took off, as Trixie, tried to stop him, by using her magic, but was surprised by the outcome! She couldn't use her magic, against Dagger... at all!... She was stunned a bit, as she looked at Dagger, one last time...

Cold Star, fought Wartguts, as he took a few hits, as he wore his nightmare armor. " Stop moving, you stupid pansy pony!" bellowed Wartguts, as he swung his hammer all around himself, missing him several times! " This is for Luna, swine!" shouted the captain, as he then used his sword, to cut off one of the hammers, completely off! Wartguts, now only had one good working hammer, as the other one, was cut clean, off... Wartguts, stopped, as he looked down at his hammer, next to his face... He could see, that Cold Star, had already cut off one of his hammers off, as this made an unbalancing weight, on his head. "... Oooh... Youz gunna get it!..." spoke the wartboss, as he then surprised the Captain, as he suddenly turned around, and smacked him hard, with the hammer! The captain was hit, as he flew a few yards away! Wartguts, then trampled over the fallen captain, as he broke, both of Cold Star's hind legs! The stallion, now laid there, as both of his hind hoofs, were completely broken, as he cried, " AAAAAARGH! Celestia, damn you! Swine!" roared the captain, as he crawled his way back up, only to break another bone, in his leg, as he cried once more... Wartguts, turned around, as he dug both of his front hoofs, into the grass... He kicked the dirt a few times, then charged at the captain, about to finnish him off!

Dagger, was getting close to help save the captain's life, but was blocked by a few of Wartguts's boyz, as they spotted the quatnillan pony. " Look boss, we're fight'n dere boss!" spoke happily one of the boyz, as they pointed at Dagger, thinking he was incharge, of the attack. A bigger looking hog, which was a nob hog, led his small band, as he had already killed a few ponies... The nob hog, looked at Dagger, as he carried a heavy ax, " Well den... What are you WAITING FOR!? Kill him! KIIILL HIM!" roared the nob hog, as he spat out his words, looking very frightful. Dagger, could easily take out these guys, but only knowing that time was running short, to help the captain...

Wartguts, had already charged, as he stomped his way twords the captain! Cold Star, had already drew his sword, getting ready to meet his fate, as he would soon be crushed by the big hog's hoofs... it was going to be over soon... he said, in his mind... Suddenly, a young Night pony, who had bat wings, flew around Wartguts, stabbing him a few times, with her dual swords! It was that same young mare, who had attacked Dagger, and now was saving the captain! " Daughter, what are you doing!? Stop this! He is too dangerous!" begged the captain, as he put a hoof, in the air, trying to reach for her, as she was too far away, form him.

The young mare, was incredibly fast, and cunning. She was almost as fast as Rainbow Dash, as she flew around, stabbing the big warthog! She zipped past here and there, as she stabbed the giant hog! Eventually, she was everywhere, overwhelming the wartboss! Eventually, Dagger had lept into the air, and attacked Wartguts, as he slammed his left hoof into the ground! On Dagger's left hoof, was a special bracelet, as the color of it was gold. It was some sort of ancient artifact, that Dagger had, ever since he landed on their world. The big wartboss and the captain's daughter, were now paused in time, as they both froze! Dagger, moved quickly, as he attacked Wartguts's stubby mechanical legs, trying to make him immobilized. With in just a few seconds, both Wartguts and the captain's daughter, were moving slowly, as the young mare had both of her blades in the air, as she was making an attack, coming from above! The speed started to pick up, as Wartguts and the young mare, started to move normally. Dagger, was under Wartguts. Just before the big warthog, could land both of his front hoofs, back on the ground, Dagger used his flat part of his heavy blade, and smacked the big pig's gut! Wartguts, was sent flying, just a few feet into the air, as Dagger was safely away from the huge hog. The wartboss, got back up, and was now going after Dagger, as the two now fought against one another!

" Deva! Stop!" cried Cold Star, as he dragged his way twords her, as he yelled her name out loud. A few of the captain's men, came to help him, only to get him away from the dangerous fight, between two ponies and one huge warthog. " Captain, we have to get you out of here!" spoke one of his men, as they carried him away, from the battlefield. " No, that's my daughter out there! Somepony stop her!" commanded Cold Star, as he pointed a hoof, at the action, that was taking place. Several guards, came rushing past by, as they headed tword the fight, getting ready to pull the daughter back!

Dagger, had inflicted heavy blows, at the huge hog, as some of wartboss's armor, was starting to fall off, but still held in its place. Wartguts, had just had enough of the speedy pony, which was the captain's daughter, Deva, as she kept on making fast hit and run attacks! Wartguts, found the right time, to strike back at the fast pony, as he then grabbed her, with his jaw!... He had lept into the air, and snached the poor, young mare, as he then shook his head violently! His teeth, dug into her armor, then it dug into her flesh, as she cried out loud, from being crushed! Dagger, thought quickly, as he jumped up, and activated his jetpack, and smacked the warthog's back side, of his head, making him to spit out the captain's daughter. It was too late, as the warthog, had already spat out Deva... There were a few holes, through her chest, as she was losing air, in her lungs, and was caughing out blood, out from her mouth...

NO! DEVA! MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" cried the captain, as more guards, then came to rush to help her out!

Dagger, felt his heart, sink into darkness... As he watched the daughter... He felt terrible, on the inside, as he looked at her, as death was slowly taking her, away... Suddenly, Wartguts waved his hammer, up high, and hit Dagger in the air! Dagger, was sent flying into the ground, as he dug into the dirt. " Youz, one preaty tough quantillian pony, you iz... But now... you and the rest of you lot, iz going right on top of me pointy stick! Ra har har har har HAR!" bellowed the great big, beast. Dagger's scar, glowed red once more, as he was now filled with anger! He turned around, and got back up, as he activated his jetpack! He aimed for the lower jaw, under Wartguts's mouth, as he stabbed it, and penetrated throught the lower jaw, as his blade went through, the iron lower jaw, as well! The attack was so powerful, and so devastating, that it launched him into the air, as Wartguts was now falling, on top of a few of his boyz!

One of the boyz, who was about to be impacted, by their biggest boss, Wartguts, cried outloud, as they saw the huge hog, " Weez all guna die!" spoke one of them. Just before they could run, all of Wartguts's boyz, were crushed by his weight, as bone crushing sounds, were made. Wartguts got back up, as he then tried to fix his jaw bone, a bit, as he noticed that Dagger's incredibly sharp blade, had gone through his lower iron jaw, and also made a hole, next to his tongue, as he was still able to speak. Then, the big wartboss, herd an explosion, that would make the Hogz to retreat, from the fight, as they were winning the fight, in the first place! Wartguts, turned around, and looked at the explosion, coming from the fort. The big hog, was very unhappy, as he showed a lot of anger, around himself... " Turn tail, you lousy runts!" bellowed, the big wartboss, as he got back up, and they all ran! Warty eventually caught up, with his clan, as millions of Hogz, ran away, into the deepest parts, of the Everfree Forst... The Hogz, have gotten away, yet again...

The battle was over, as only a few warthogs, stayed in the fight, as all the Night guards, killed the last of them... They all gathered, around the Captain, and his daughter, as he cried for her... Dagger, felt horrible inside, seeing them like this, as he hid his feelings, under his helmet... "... She was all I had... She was so much to me, in my life... First my wife... now her..." spoke the captain, slowly... " I've cared for her... Loved her... Gave her, what ever she wanted... My wife, would have been so proud of her, of how much skills, she has gained, from both her and myself..." Cold Star, then turned his head slowly, at Dagger, as he gave him a slight dirty look... "... Quatnillian... This is your faut... If you weren't to come into this world... We wouldn't be having this problem... Now... I don't care, if you are the last of your kind... but you are no longer welcome, to come into this sacret land!... Now go!... One of my guards, will escort you, immediately!" " But, captain!" tried to speak, the stallion, who was Dagger, as he was interrupted by the captain, " Not another word!... Dagger..." snapped Cold Star, as he looked at Dagger... The quantillian pony, was led by two of the captain's men, as they went by to pick up Trixie and Frost, as they were making their way out from the Night ponies' basecamp...

Eventually, Dagger and his friends made it out, as Frost and Trixie, limped their way, to their campsite, were they would recover from the actions, that took place, heal up their wounds, and finally get some rest, for the night...


	8. Chapter 8 A Pursuit that Persist

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 8

A Pursuit That Persists

It was the middle of the day, as Kora was just exiting from the portal, that she previously entered in before. She jumped out from the portal, along with Fauna, Kora's partner full of personal information, of who she was hunting... The two, hid behind some rocks, as there were several diamond dogs, searching for diamonds. " Alright Fauna... Lets see how well you know about my next target... Start with her name, and then tell me of what she has been through, briefly..." commanded Kora, as she looked at her partner. Fauna, nodded her head, and took of a form, of who she was hunting for. The changeling, turned into an yellow color, mixed with a bit of orange, skin mare. The mare had barely any armor on herself, as she was a special kind of archer... She had one big shoulder armor pad, on her right shoulder, and a very small one, on the other. Her mane, was light blue, as it hung loosely, covering her left eye, as it looked very straight. Her mane was very well combed, as it hung low to the ground, as the strands of her mane, barely touched the ground... She had arrows, behind her back, as well as her bow, as she looked back at Kora, with a serious look, on her face. She also had wings, on her back, for she was a pegasus... Fauna, was a very uniqe changeling... as she could even mimic a personality, just from taking one's form, which was extremely rare, for a changeling... Fauna, started to speak, as she spoke in a soft graceful tone, of the mare's voice... " Commander Grace, once served Princess Celestia's and Luna's mother and father, during 'The Great War'. In that era, gods were fighting against one another, before our world was even created. The mother and father, of Celestia's and Luna's, created a body for Commander Grace, and then was frozen in time, to be helpful, in the future... She has been summoned several times, but only in desperate matters... Now, she rebels against Celestia and Luan, as she only took her orders, from their parents. Now, she had learned to preserve herself, as she is still in her young age. How long she had lived, is out of the history's data." finnished Fauna, as she went back into her form. Kora, thought about this mare, as their was no data records, about how long she has lived. " How many times have she been summoned?..." asked Kora, as she looked at the changeling. Fauna, turned back into Grace, as she replied back to her, in the mare's very own voice, " Four times... on the fourth, she refused to be frozen, as her mind was made up, just after the mother and father had died, leaving Celestia and Luna, when they were babies. The two sisters, forgot about their parents, as they have no recollection, of them..." finnished Fauna, as she took back into her normal form. Kora, looked behind the rocks, as she spotted a few of the diamond dogs, as it looked like they were searching for something... Kora, crept back down behind the rock, as she spoke to Fauna, " Ok, Fauna... Stay here, and make sure no one sees you... I will leave it to you, to open the portal, to head back into the castle... I want to make this quick, as possible. So if anyone sees you, hide! Understand?" finnished Kora, as she looked at the changeling. Fauna, shook her head happily, as Kora then walked away from her, leaving her be... and so started the hunt, to find this legendary pony, who probably had a lot of experience, of fighting in range combat and possibly more...

Dagger's group, have already traveled from a far distance, from the Everfree Forest, as they went around the forest. Later on their journey, Dagger had noticed that the Hogz had already took some of the tanks, buggies, and other vehicles that would make their job, more difficult to track down, as the Hogz now had mobility, on their side. He looked at the tracks, left by the vehicles, as this made Dagger, very angry... Dagger's group, was somewhere between Rambling Rock Ridge and Baltimare, as they were close by a few moutains, and were now far away from the Everfree Forest. They were all following a path, left by the Hogz, as they have chopped down a few trees, and killed a few animals, as they left blood, behind... "Damn it!..." cursed Dagger, as he kicked the ground hard. Dagger's group had stopped, as they all looked at him. Pinkamena, was the closest pony, around Dagger, as she looked at him, unsure what he was all upset about... " What's wrong?... Forgot one of your little toys, back at the forest?" asked Pinkamena, as she stared at the stallion. Dagger, sighed as he replied back, "... No... These tracks... The Hogz have transportation, on their side. We won't be able to keep up with them, at this rate. By the time we have tracked them down, ponies everywhere will die, because we couldn't stop the Hogz, in time..." " So what do we do now? If they have so much speed, on their side, what's the point now?" asked Flash Sentry, as he caught up, to the conversation. Dagger, looked around, as he was thinking about wheels, or wings, big enough to carry all of them around... " I'm not sure... But if we want to catch up with them, we need to find something with speed, or else this world of yours, will be over run by these beasts..." answered Dagger, as he still had his helmet on him. Dagger, singaled a colt for a map. The young stallion, trotted twords Dagger, and had handed him a map of Equestria. He looked to where they were, as Dagger pointed a hoof, to where they were. He saw that Baltimare, was the closest place to go, for transportation. Dagger, sighed again, as this would take more time for them to get to. They had no other choice, but to go to Baltimare, hop on a train, and probably ask Celestia, for something they'll need to use to catch up, with the Hogz. " Ok... I think right now the best thing to do, is to head back to Canterlot, and tell your princess, about the situation... We cannot keep going on like this, if we are to finnish the Hogz off." spoke Dagger, as he had a few ponies around him. " But that will take too much time! Wherever these monsters are going, they'll get plenty of time to kill thousands of ponies!" reminded Flash Sentry, thinking of how long it would take to travel, from place to place. " It's a chance will have to take... The quicker we can solve this soulution... the less ponies will die, by their hoofs... We have to move now, if we are to save as many other ponies' lives, as we can. Tell everypony, to double time it! We move now!" spoke Dagger, as he and a few other ponies started to run, as they were going to be the first ones to get to Baltimare. Flash Sentry, was not pleased with the idea, and thought that maybe there was another way for them to catch up, with the Hogz... He couldn't think of anything, as they were far away from anywhere, that they could get their hoofs on something with wheels, and with a lot of horse power...

Kora, was sneaking around the diamond dogs, as she walked around, undetected. She was having a hard time, trying to find Commander Grace, as she hid herself very well, from Kora's sensing ability... She couldn't find any caves... unless... Kora, passed by a lot of pits, that were left made by the dogs, but never came to realize that, until she just thought about it, and looked at one of many holes, in the ground, now know where Grace probably was.

Kora, lept into the pit, as she slid her way down into the hole. She made her way on the ground floor, as she landed quietly on the ground. Tourches lit up the passageways, as she walked into one of them, as she begain to explore her surroundings. She looked around the caves, as she would get lost in it, not caring how she would return, back to the surface... She wasn't afraid of getting lost, nor was she afraid of the dogs. However, she worried about her target, thinking of the possible traps, that she had set up, whoever was coming near her... For now, nothing that looked like a trap, came into Kora's view, as she searched through the tunnels.

Dagger's group made it to Baltimare, as the whole group were paying to enter the train station, and getting on the train. They got on a train that was just about to take off, right after they bought their train tickets. As Dagger's group climbed aboard, Rainbow Dash spot something unusal... a few other ponies, who were tough looking stallions, were placing crates inside a freight, on the train they were boarding on. Rainbow Dash, didn't like the looks of things, as she looked around them, noticing no pony was going to stop them, or even gave them any sort of permission. Not even the Equestrian guardsmen, have showed up, to keep an eye on them... Just as the last pony, from Dagger's group, got on the train, Rainbow Dash was the last to aboard the train. Dagger's group had practically their own train cart, to themselves, as only a few other ponies, who were not enlisted into Dagger's group, sat in the room, with them.

The train took off, and everypony was heading to Canterlot...

Rainbow Dash, had finally managed to get twords Apple Jack, so she may speak to her, after she had to push and shove her way to her friend. Apple Jack, spotted her, as she looked troubled, about something. Eventually, Rainbow Dash made her way to Apple Jack to tell her, what she had saw, " What's go'n on Rainbow? You look like your as eager, as an angry beaver, who's dam got messed up, on a sunday morning." joked Apple Jack. Rainbow Dash whipered to her country friend, as she didn't want to alarm anypony about any thing, " I saw a few ponies, loading things into this train, and there were no markings, symbol, or anything like that, on the crates." " I wouldn't worry about it R.D. I'm sure we'll be just fine, as we rest our way, to Canterlot. There's noth'n to worry about..." finnished Apple Jack, as she tilted her hat, in a position as it would cover her eyes, from the sun light. Rainbow, didn't want to bother her friend, and decided to investigate the situation, herself... Scootaloo, rested nearby Apple Jack, thinking that Rainbow Dash would sit right by her, as she fell asleep. Most of everypony was tired, from running from a far distance, when they got to Baltimare, as most of them rested. Only a few had a bit more energy, inside of them, as they would look out the window, chat, or even sleep for a short time, as the train calmly rumbled a bit.

At the front of the train, where the conductor would control the speed of the train, was a stallion, named Tiger Zann... He held onto the conductor's clothes, threatening him, as the stallion held a very unusal weapon... Tiger Zann's weapon, was a gun of somesort, as it had one fat looking berral, and looked rustic, as it looked like an old pirate gun or something... " I will not ask again conductor... You will either teach me how to operate this train... or I will shoot you down, like a rabbid animal!" growled the stallion. " You can kiss my flank! I will not allow you to harm, other ponies' lives!" barked the conductor. Tiger Zann, smiled, as he then pointed his old gun at the conductor's front hoof, and fired it. The gun made a loud, shotgun noise, as hot rocks of some sort, bursted out from the berral, and melted the conductor's left front hoof! The conductor cried in pain, as he had lost a hoof, as it burned. The conductor, could see the inside of his flesh, of where his left hoof used to be, as he can see his bone, and flesh, as it burned into ash... "... Now then... If you would be so kind to show me, how to operate this train, I am sure I can show you some mercy, from my prized possession..." smiled the stallion. The conductor looke up, at Tiger Zann, and looked at him, as he gave him a dirty look. Tiger Zann, had a long white mane, covering one of his eyes, as the other would show. The color of his skin was a semi-dark tan color, as he wore a leather brown jacket, with some sheep's wool on the collor section. He was a bit old aged, but could put up a fight, as he was kept in decent shape. He also had a cutie mark of what appears to be a tiger's eye, and in the center of the eye was the symbol of money. Tiger Zann, smiled at the conductor, as he looked at him, "... Either way... I'm going to get what I want, whether you like it or not!... So now tell me! Or I will blast you, into dog food chunks, and feed you to my hounds..." " Never!..." grunted the conductor, " Fine!.." replied Tiger Zann, as he torture him, with every shot! First he went for the rear hoofs, then the legs, and then to his flank, as the conductor felt every burning shot, fired at his body. The conductor eventaullly passed out, and died, as Tiger Zann kept on shooting at him, until he reached for his head, and fired a few more times, at his head, until his skull showed up... Tiger Zann's gun, was scattering out lava rock particles out, melting and burning the flesh, of one's body, as the shots would toture the flesh, and the nerves. Tiger Zann, spat at the dead conductor, as his saliva quickly, sizzled and evaporated up. Tiger Zann, then reached in his pocket, in his jacket, and spoke into a walky talky, " Uber Fend, is everything that is planed, set?" asked Tiger Zann, as he was trying to figure out of the controls, to the train. A deep ancient voice replied back, as it growled, " This is Uber, and yes... Everything is set..." replied back the stranger. There was a pause between the two, until Uber continued, " Tiger, are you sure this plan of your's will work?... Celestia, may execute you, and will not hesitate to do so..." finnished Uber Fend, as Tiger replied back, " If the plan is a success, our battles against anyone, will be short. This is why we need to make sure, nothing goes wrong. Besides, paying a visit to the princess, will be an... honnor, to see that bright, shiny, happy face of hers... when I see her, again..."

Rainbow Dash, was in a train cart, that was carrying the crates, that had no lable on them, as she snooped around. She hid inside the room, that had the crates, as she had plans on opening them... She found a crate next to her, and tried to open it, only to find that it was nailed shut. Rainbow Dash, then pulled her sword from her side, and opened it, slowly, trying not to create too much attention. A couple of stallion, were walking twords the exit, of the room, as they carried unusal ranged weapons, on their back, as they walked by Rainbow Dash, as she hid, in the shadows. The two stallions, walked out of the room, closed the door, and locked it!... Rainbow Dash, herd the click, from the lock, but it didn't bother her, as she still wanted to have a look, inside the crates. She managed to open the first crate, and found hay, inside the wooden box... She then pushed aside the hay, and found something, totally out from the ordinary! Inside, were explosives of some sort, but weren't bombs, as they had symbols on them, and they were shaped like cylinders. The cylinders were mixed with green, and orange, as they looked like not a good sign, at all... There was also a timer set, only for the amount of time left, to reach for Canterlot, "... What are these!?..." wondered Rainbow Dash, as she then was making her way out, from the room. She tried to open the door, to exit the room, but remembered it was locked, as she jerked the handle. She looked up, and found a sun roof door, as she flapped her wings in the air. The sun roof door was also locked, as she banged at the door, several times! Dash, then used her sword, to pry open the door, and managed to open it. She flew out, as she was making her way to Dagger, and the rest of the group! Just before, she could go to the cart that was next, before reaching to the cart that had Dagger's group in it, she was stopped by something, as it flew out of nowhere! The two landed on the roof, of the train cart, as they looked at one another... In front of Rainbow Dash, was an old looking griffin... He had dark navy blue feathers, and his neck was white, with some black spots on it... His wings, were repleaced with very thin metal wings, that were light enough for him to fly, and sharp enough to cut through wood, like butter... The old griffin's feathers, were ruffled up a bit, as he didn't bother to groom himself, or even clean himself... The griffin, also had something on his chest... It was a golden plate, of some sort, that was attached to his chest, as it had one ruby on the center of the chest. Suddenly, it hit Rainbow Dash in the head, as the artifact look very familiar!... As if she had read it, from the book... of... "... Daring Doo, and the ancient one... No way..." whispered Rainbow Dash, as she couldn't belive that it was actually real... or was it?... " And I suppose, you know what happens when I do this..." spoke the deep, old voice griffin, as his wings spreaded out, pointing to the sky, then lowered them quickly, almost touching the roof... Rainbow Dash then thought in her mind, that it could be a simple cosplay, but suddenly... she couldn't move!... " W-what's going on!?..." grunted Rainbow Dash, as she tried to move a muscle, " Why can't I move!?" cried Rainbow. The old griffin, walked up twords her, looking her in the eyes... "... Hmmmm... Interesting..." cooed the griffin, as he looked at the mare's flank... " What is one of the elements, of harmony, doing around these parts... I supose, you are looking for trouble?" spoke the old griffin. "... So you're behind this!... You planted those bombs, in the train!... Ngh!... I knew, there was something screwy, around here!... Gngh!" spoke Dash, as she couldn't even wiggle her wings! " Yes..." growled the griffin... " and no..." he continued, as his metal wing, slid across Rainbow Dash's side, of her head. Rainbow Dash, couldn't belive how sharp the wings were... They were so sharp, that she thought, that a bit of her skin was cut. She felt something warm, on the side of her head... She was bleeding, already... " Wha-... Who are you!?..." barked Rainbow Dash, questioning him, for answers! "... All you need to know, young one... Is that the forces, of Corruption... is on it's way to Canterlot..." answered, the old griffin. Rainbow Dash herd rumors, about the forces of Corruption... The mafia, was led by a powerful crime lord, called Tiger Zann... and his right hoof, griffin... " Uber Fend... What are you guys, going to do!" shouted Rainbow Dash, sounding like a threat, to the griffin, as she tried to free herself, with all of her might! The griffin, turned and looked at her, and smiled, " Let's just say... you ponies, are getting a taste of your own... medicine..." " How about we let you, have the first taste?..." spoke a voice, that sounded like a mare. The pony who spoke, showed herself, as it was no other, than Pinkamena... She had her black coat, still on, as she pointed two shotguns, at Uber Fend. " Ah... You look like, a worthy opponent... You better be packing, more than those squirt guns... don't disappoint me..." growled Uber, as he got into a stance.

Dagger, walked into the cart, that his group was in, as he brough some snacks for the little filly, Scootaloo. " Hey, kid. Got ya something." spoke Dagger, as he woke up the little filly, gently. Scootaloo, woke up, as she yawned. In front of her, was a small basket of snacks, for her, as she was a bit hungry, " Thanks, Dagger!" cheefuly spoke, Scootaloo. Dagger, looked around the room, noticing that Rainbow Dash, was missing, along with Pinkamena. "... Scootaloo, have you seen Rainbow Dash?" " No, I thought she was in the mares room, or something." replied the orange filly, as she had stuffed her mouth, with a few crackers. Dagger, simply nodded, and was heading out of the room, only to be blocked by two stallions, with weird guns! " Where do you think you're going?... You must stay here, were you will be... safe..." joked one of the suspicious guards. The guards, wore golden armor, that looked a bit dull, and almost fake looking, as the armor didn't shine. They had a golden soldier helmet, with some ventilation on the top of the hat, were there were three slash marks on the top of the hat. Thier armor only covered their chest, and shoulders, as they almost looked like american football pads, on them. Dagger, didn't like the looks of this, as he backed up slowly away from the two stallions, as they pointed their deadly weapons, at him. Then, the two corrupt troopers, fell, as they were tripped by two ponies, who were from Dagger's group. A young stallion, was on the left side of the seating area, while on the right of the seating area, was Mr. Booze. " Pfft... Learn to walk, sluts..." commented the old mule, as he scuffed his hoof, that he used to trip them, on the side of a seat. A few other ponies, who were from Dagger's group, hopped on the two stallions, pinning them to the floor, making sure that they didn't have a chance to get back up, and attack anypony, on sight. " Good job, guys! We need to get to the bottom of this... I'll go find Rainbow Dash. Trixie, Octavia, and Flash head to the controls to the train. I bet who ever is behind this, will be there... Brave Heart, Mr. Booze, and Frost take a squad with you, and secure the rear of the train. The rest of you, make sure to stop, who ever is trying to take over, this train." Finnished Dagger, as they all spitted up, and did what they were told.

Pinkamena, and Uber Fend, were putting up a fight, as Pinkamena now had two katanas or samuri swords, on each hoof, as she engaged Uber, in a dual! Sword's clanked, metals banged, and made sparks, as the two fought valiantly. This was going to be a fight to remember, for the both of them! Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash finally felt something... Her wing! She could move now!... Her wings were slowly, were able to bend, as she soon could move the rest of her body. She then got control of herself, and decided to assist Pink, or Pinkamena, in her little dual, with the old griffin.

Rainbow Dash, was coming from the side, as she flew around Uber Fend, ready to make a cunning attack. She then darted at him, pointing her sword at the old griffin, only to be blocked by the attack! " Two on one?... Heh heh heh..." growled the old griffin, as he smiled. He then flapped his wings, and both mares flew away from the griffin. Pinkamena, was hanging on the edge of the roof, of the train cart, while Rainbow Dash, had to regain control of her flight. The two, got back to attacking the griffin, as Uber Fend found himself, to have trapped him self, in a cross fire... or did he?... A loud shotgun sound was made, as the shots scatted around Pinkamena! " Gugh!" cried the pink mare, as she jumped backwards, trying to avoid the attack. Pinkamena, shook off the pain, that was on her rear legs, as they burned a bit. Pinkamena, looked at the attacker, and saw Tiger Zann... " Uber... You didn't tell me, that you be needing my help... or that we had guest, on the ride..." spoke the pony, as his long straigh mane, flew behind his head. " I was saving them, for us, Tiger... Now we can enjoy this..." grinned Uber Fend, as the two readied their weapons. " The only thing you are going to enjoy, is being dead!" hissed Pinkamena, still feeling the burn, on her rear legs. Rainbow Dash, landed right besides her, as they both walked slowly twords Tiger and Uber. Tiger Zann, didn't have any melee weapons, only his powerful shotgun, was the only weapon he was carring. Uber Fend, made a quick dash, to Rainbow Dash, as she had already blocked the first attack, and engaged her attacker. Pinkamena, was going to make a quick dash at Tiger Zann as well, only to be stopped by his shotgun, as it burned through the roof of the train's cart. " One more step, and I'll make sure, your legs get fed to the poor, who don't have any legs, to spare..." smiled Tiger Zann... Pinkamena, pulled out two uzis, out from her black coat, as she opened fire at the stallion! Tiger Zann, was surprised, as he hopped back, in a gap, were two of the train carts, would connect. Eventually, Pinkamena's fight was brought inside of the train, as there was more cover in the rooms, then there was outside of the moving train.

Rainbow Dash could barely keep up, with Uber Fend's attacks, as his thin metal wings would move, like the wind! Uber Fend's attacks, were quick, swift, and sharp attacks, as Rainbow Dash only had one sword to fight with, as she was being pushed back. Rainbow Dash, was doing her best to fend him off, only to have small cuts, around herself, as she didn't notice them...

Pinkamena, and Tiger Zann, eventaully brought their fight back outside of the train, as they both destroyed everything, that was inside the train cart, they have both just left. The four of them, met up with each other, as all three of them panted a bit, while Uber was used to all this action... "... You mares, sure put up a good fight... Say... that... You... should work for me?..." offered Tiger Zann, as he showed a bag full of bits, coming out from a pocket, in his jacket. Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena, were now being tested by temptation... Rainbow Dash, looked at the heavy looking, small back of coins, but shook her head, as well did Pinkamena, as the two knew better. " This is an offer... you can't resist..." offered the stallion, trying to get them to work for him. Rainbow Dash, suddenly, looked again at the bag of coins... with that amout of coins... she could by every book of Daring Doo... She then snapped back, into reality, as she didn't want to betray anypony. " No! Not a chance, scum!" snapped Rainbow Dash, as she held tightly, onto her sword. " Well... You leave me no choice then..." smiled Tiger, as both Uber and Tiger, relaxed. Tiger put his weapon, back on his holster, which was on the side of his jacket, while Uber folded his metal wings... Tiger Zann, then pressed on a button, in his hoof, as he smiled. Suddenly, a machine bursted out, from one of the carts, from the train. It came from the direction, to were the controls to the train was, as it then zoomed twords the stallion and the griffin. The machine, guarded both Tiger and Uber, as it looked at the two mares. The machine, was white, with a bit of blue stripes around it's plates. The machine was shaped like a pony, mixed with both bodies of a mare's and of a stallion's. It had a visor, for eyes, as it glowed one red light, inside the visor. It's legs were quite thin, while it's hoofs' were big looking. It had no tail, no mane, no horn, and no wings... All it had to use, for flight, was hover boots, installed under it's hoofs. " Alright X-4... Have our guest, depart from this train..." commanded Tiger Zann, as the robot obeyed it's orders. The mecha pony, then flew twords the two mares, in such incredible speed! The two mares were grabbed, by the neck, as they both choaked! The mecha pony, led them away from both Uber and Tiger, as it tossed them on the roof of the train, very hard! Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash, landed on their backs, really hard, as their bodies were at shock. The mecha pony, X-4, then transformed one of it's front hoofs, into a small minigun, as it was getting ready to open fire at the two mares... The berrals rolled, as it spun slowly, then more rappid, as seconds passed...

Out of nowhere, a wired rope, snagged onto the mecha pony's rear hoof, as it was now being pulled by something. It was Dagger, as he pulled the robot, twords him, where he would cut it, with his bulky blade. " Come here, you!" he shouted, at the machine, as he readied his thick blade! The X-4 machine, then shot the wire rope, and Dagger, fell back into the gap, between two of the train carts. The robot, then turned around to it's targets, only to find that it got bucked, in the chest, by Pinkamena! The robot, flew around, away from the three ponies, as it flew out of control! It soon, regained it's flight control systems, and thought that it was time to retreat, just at it had already, spot Canterlot...

" Hey! Get back here!" shouted Pinkamena, as she hopped from cart to cart. The machine, was heading to Uber Fend, as Tiger Zann, had already left him, alone. Uber, looked at the robot, and braced for impact, as the maching looked like it was going to crash into him! " Huh! Looks like your toy, is on a malfunction!" spoke Pinkamena, as she ran twords Uber, ready to buck him in the face, as the old griffin, didn't even move, to evade. Suddenly, the mecha pony, was inches away from the old griffin, as it summoned some sort of teleportaion, divice! Both Uber Fend, and the X-4, disappeared into thin air, in such a flash! Pinkamena, had already pounced, twords Uber's direction, only to land on the train cart's roof. She was upset, as she had failed to capture, the griffin, as she stomped her hoof on the roof, of the cart.

Trixie, Octavia, and Flash Sentry were close to the controls, as they moved from cart to cart. They bumped into a few of Tiger Zann's soldiers, but were easily taken care of, because they lacked in training, in self defense. " We're almost there!" shouted Flash, as he trotted fast, to a nearby door.

Tiger Zann, was guarding the controls to the train, as he held his unusal shotgun, in his hoof... "... This plan... better work..." he whispered to himself. Tiger Zann, could hear his men, trying to put up a fight, against the three ponies, who were making their way here, but were easily defeated. The door burst opened, showing Flash Sentry, who came into the room first. " Hoofs, where I can see them! You're under arrest!" commanded Flash Sentry, as he pointed his sword at the crime lord. " Ah... a guard... Listen, I can pay you handsomely if you would-" " He said, hoofs in the air!" spoke Octavia, as she had the two black bandanas, around her face, as she pointed a bow and arrow, at the fairly old, stallion. " Very well..." replied Tiger Zann, as he dropped his trusty weapon, on the floor, and kicked back to Flash.

The train, was heading to Canterlot, as Dagger was later informed, about the unusal bombs, that were on board the train. He commanded his group, to dump them off the train, since there was no other pony, to disarm them. Tiger Zann, was sent to court, for his crimes, and would soon be sent to prision, where he would rot, in his cell...

Dagger, and only a few of his group, entered inside the castle, as they made their way to Princess Celestia. Celestia, was surprised to see them, almost in shock, to see them in fact. Luna, sat next to her, as she too was curious, of the situation... Dagger, respectively bowed his head, as well did the rest, of half of his group, with him. " Sorry, that we have returned, your majesty... But we have another problem..." Celestia, and Luna looked to one another, then looked back at Dagger, " Go on..." replied Celestia. Dagger, and the rest of his group, got back up, as he continued, " It would seem, that the Hogz, have managed to recreate, some of their war vehicles. Making it very hard for us, to chase after them... Not to mention, heavy weapons, to be used against us." Finnished Dagger, as he removed his Quantillian helmet off, from his head. Celestia, thought about the situation, for a bit, and nodded, "... I see... Well... We can only offer you, the means of fast transportation. We offer you, a big air ship, with the fastest equipments, to help you to track down these beast. Please, take care of it, for it is the last one we have, in this kingdom." " Understood Princess, we will leave at once!" replied Dagger, as he placed his helmet back on his head, as his face was covered, once again.

" Hmmm..." " What is it, sister?" asked Luna, right as the last pony, had exited the door, from the room they were in. " These, brutes are more violent than I thought, and a bit smarter than I thought..." " And?..." " I don't know... It's just... I feel like something, worse is coming into our lands..." answered Celestia, as she pondered about. " Don't forget, about King Sombra's forces, sister! We still don't have enough ponies, to fend off the great attack. Nor can we get help, from any other kindom." reminded Luna, as she was a bit stressed out, from the Hogz' activity. " I haven't, Luna... But something, or somepony... will be suprisingly stronger, than both of us... I just hope, it does not come to us, any time soon..." spoke Celestia, trying not to show any fear, of what lies ahead...

" Oh... My... Gosh!..." spoke Rainbow Dash, as those were the only words, that she could discribe the only thing that was infront of everypony, in Dagger's group... " You've got to be kind'n... The princess, kept that thing here, ever scince the war against the griffins?" commented Apple Jack, as her mouth hung open, in awe. " Mares, and gentle colts! I welcome you, to the Heavenly Angel!" annouced Flash Sentry, as he knew about the air ship, already, as he continued, " It has living quarters, a kitchen, a war room, another living room, a stock room, and an armory! We should be thankful, that Princess Celestia herself, offered such transportation, to us!" spoke Flash Sentry, happily. The air ship, was huge and massive, as it floated in the air! It looked like a wooden submarine floating in the air, as it had three long balloons, lifting it up high in the air. It was humongous, to everypony...

" I just have one question... Actually, two..." asked Dagger, as he looked at Flash. " Go ahead, shoot!" replied Flash Sentry, " When do we take off, and are there any weapons, installed in that ship?" " Sorry Dagger, this ship was designed for infantry deployment, were it would suprise and over run, any kindom, in Equestria. It was also made for speed, so we could have a chance to trap the enemy, when we would deploy. We will leave, as soon as tomorrow, as soon as everypony is in it, on the Heavenly Angel." answered Flash Sentry. Dagger, smiled a bit, now having the needs, for speed to chase after the Hogz. Equestria would soon be safe, from these beast, once they were taken care of!


	9. Chapter 9 Tonight is the Knight

Dagger's End:

The Swine Tide &

The Underworld Uprise (Vol. 2)

Chapter 9

Tonight is the Knight

It was the middle of the night, as Twilight Sparkle was getting up, out of bed. She couldn't rest, not even for a few minutes, as she continued to have those horrible, nightmares... "... Maybe, I should study on M.T. for a while... That will keep me awake..." she thought to herself, as she walked downstairs. Spike, had his ear plugs in, as he slept in his bed. He was fast alseep, as he was tired of hearing Twilight's hoof steps, everytime she would get up, out from her bed. Twilight, made her way to the droid, with a candle, and began to work on the machine. She had spent many hours on the unusal robot, as both Lyra and Bon Bon, would visit their tall friend. It was getting creepy for both Twilight and Bon Bon, to see Lyra getting very attached to the robot... Lyra has done things such as kissing the robot, to sleep. Or has hugged it, like it was just like any other pony. It would seem, that Lyra had some... effectual things, for M.T.

But that didn't bother Twilight, too much... Twilight, was working on it's wiring systems, as she studied it, and went over the books, that she had in her library, about Quantillian technology. This droid, was totally not made, by Quantillian hoof work... It had symbols of things like, 'Property of the Trade Federation' or 'CIS' on it's inside, interior. The robot, also had an unusal red mark symbol, on the right side of it's chest... It almost looked like a bird, but the head looked almost like an arrow. There was a little message, that also said, 'New Republic' on it. Suddenly, M.T. turned it's power on, all by itself! " Twilight..." the robot, spoke, as it sounded tired or drained. The purple mare, was startled a bit, as she had jumped, spreading her wings a bit. She folded her wings back, and calmed down, "... Yes, M.T.?" replied Twilight, as she spoke to the droid. "... Battery level, is low... Require power supply... Code error: 9002." The droid, was low on battery, as it's small red light, on the left side of it's chest was dimming a bit. Twilight, didn't like this, as she looked around her room, trying to solve this solution! But there was nothing she could do! Equestria didn't have any high tech batteries, for something like this! Lyra, would also be very upset, if she found out that her friend's energy was drained! "... Oh no no no no! This is bad! This is so not good!" spoke the alicorn, as she was worried. Twilight, ran down the basement, searching for something that could be of use for the droid. She was gone in the basement for a few minutes, as the droid, turned it's whole torso around, looking around in the room. The robot, was curious, as to what was going to happen to him, if he did not get his energy soon. Few minutes have passed by, as Twilight came rushing to M.T. and quickly installed something in his back. M.T. was now powering down, as he had no more energy to spare, any more. " Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Come'on, come'on!" worried Twilight, as she installed a small orb, into the droid's back, and planted it, inside of the droid, where it would be hidden. Twlight, wasn't really thinking, as she then used her magic, on the orb. She was soon, transferring energy from her horn, as she hoped that this would feed the droid, on what he needs.

Few minutes passed by, as Twilight eyes and mind was exhausted, from sharing so much engergy, to the droid. She was alsmot at the verge of sweating, as she panted a few times. The robot, didn't move... not even the small red light, lit up... It seemed that the droid, was going to be off, until pony kind could invent, such energy... But then, Twilight herd some movement, coming from the robot, and saw a bright red light, as the droid was getting up. M.T. was getting up, off the table, as he turned his torso around, to face Twilight. The two stared at one another, as Twilight was not sure what was going to happen... "... U-uh... M...T?... Are you al-" suddenly, the machine grabbed onto Twilight, with both of it's arms, and gave her a tight hug! Twilight, was chocking a bit, from the hug, as she was then put back down, by the droid. " I thank you, miss Sparkle, for aiding me, for my life!" spoke the droid, in a totally different personality, but still sounding like the same droid, he was! Twilight, was left confused a bit, but smiled at the droid, " You're quite welcome!... But... What happened?... You seem to have, a personality, now..." spoke the mare, as she looked at the droid, in such confusion. " I am not sure! This new energy of mine, is rich with something... Something that I cannot tell, of it's origin..." wondered the droid. Twilight, gave it a little thought, about her magic that she had used on him, and came to a conclusion... That orb, that she placed, inside of the robot, used to be a krystal ball. Now it was the droid's energy holder, as it contained Twilight's magical energy. Either the magic, is whats keeping him alive, as the wires transferred the magic into energy. Or it was just there, to keep him alive, and not giving him any energy, of any sort. It was the same method, unicorns would use to have brooms and buckets, come back to life... Either way, it gave the robot, a personality to use, and probably has it's own free will... " Say... M.T... Could you please power down, for a few hours?... Please?..." asked Twilight, not sure if the robot would want to take over the world, or would actually listen to her wishes. " Yes, ma'm." spoke the droid, as it then got back on the table, where it was resting on, and powered down, like it was told to. Twilight, sighed a bit, glad to have everything under control, as she then walked up to bed, as she was now VERY, tired, after using so much magic. She crawled up on her bed, and shut her eyes, very slowly, as she slept...

Back at Canterlot, as it was still the middle of the night, Dagger was the last one awake, as his group slept in the castle. Dagger, was on the roof tops, watching the sky, as he looked at the moon... He was quiet, as he looked at the stars, up in the sky... He also thought about, if he would ever get off from this planet, if there was any such chance to happen... Dagger sighed, and looked back down at the town. This was his home, now... He had to get used to it... Suddenly, he herd some wings flapping by, as the noise came closer. He turned his head, this time with no helmet covering his face, as he looked. It was Princess Luna, as she flew by Dagger's side, providing some company. " May I?..." asked Luna, as she hovered over him. Dagger, simply nodded, as he then gazed back at the town, as Luna landed next to him, as she took a seat. The two were quiet, for a few seconds, as Luna looked at him, seeing a troubling face. "... You look depressed... Something wrong?..." asked the dark princess. Dagger, was quiet, for a few more seconds, as he stared at the the town... He eventually replied back, "... I think so..." he said softly. Luna, was now concerned for him, " Please... Don't be sad... I've been through a lot, to now see another pony, who is unhappy... Please... You can tell me..." comforted Luna, as she had a hoof on Dagger's shoulder, and then placed it back, next to herself. "... I just can't belive... They're all gone..." spoke Dagger, as he closed his eyes. Dagger, was haunted, of being the last of his kind... His race, would never come back again, battling against Zenoids, Hogz, and even other creatures that would threaten the galaxy. He was the last of his kind, and was only one of the four races, of his kind... "... I understand your frustraition, Dagger... At least... part of it..." spoke Luna, knowing at least half of his pain, of one part of being lonely, but the other was having no pony else, who was from their homeworld... "... Your race, has fought well, Dagger... Most of us, are very thankful that you have saved this world... And we are all indebted, to you..." continued Luna, as she then placed a hoof, infront of Dagger. " Here... Let me show you." Dagger, looked at her, unsure what she was up to, as he placed a hoof onto her hoof. Luna, then took off, with Dagger, as the two flew around the castle, and headed twords a garden, where there were gravestones of the great and powerful leader, of the entire Quantillian race, of the strong race out of the four... Mai Sight... and there were other thirteen gravestones, of Mai Sight's bodyguards, as each gravestone had a saying, from their old bible. Dagger and Luna landed by the gravestones, and looked at them all. Dagger mostly looked at Mai Sight's gravestone, as he wished to see him, once more. "... If he was alive... He would right now lead me, to fight off anything that would harm the galaxy... Including your world... He was so powerful... He didn't need any magic, or any tricks to kill his foes..." Spoke Dagger, as he placed a hoof on the grave stone. Then, this caught Dagger's attention... Flowers, were placed on the gravestone, as they didn't wither, or have yet to die, as the colors of the flowers shone, by the moon's light. Dagger, took a good guess, as this must have been one of their ways, to honor the dead, from this planet's own ritual. Dagger, turned twords Luna, and nodded at her, as a thank you, for not forgetting them, to who they were, and what they've done... Dagger, pulled out a small gem-like, krystal, out from one of his few pockets, his belt had. It barely glowed, as he placed it infront of the gravestone, of Mai Sight's... Dagger then nelt, as he then prayed, for a few seconds, then took the gem back, and it then glowed a bit more brightly, than it used to be. Luna, wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to think it was time to depart, from the small grave yard, as Dagger would need his sleep, for tomorrow's day, to hunt and kill the Hogz. " We must go now, Dagger... You need your sleep, as you have a long journey, ahead of you." spoke the princess, as she walked twords him.

Later that night, the two were walking inside the castle, as they were in the hallways of the castle, as Luna was leading Dagger to his quarters, next to where his group was sleeping, in their own rooms. Suddenly, a bright purple flash was created infront, of the both of them, as both Luna and Dagger stopped proceeding to Dagger's room. Then, Twilight showed up, infront of Luna, as she used a teleportaion spell, to be infront of her. " Twilgiht?" spoke the princess, surprised to see her. Twilight looked like a mess, as her mane was unstraight! Twilight, had bloodshot eyes, aswell as sand bags, under her eye lids, as she was completely drained, from not having ANY sleep, of any sort. "... H-help...m-me..." mumbled the purple alicorn, as she looked like she was almost dead!... Dagger, picked up Twilight, and the two moved her, to another room, where there was a bed for her, to rest in.

Luna and Dagger eventaully found a room, and placed Twilight, on the soft bed. Twilight, had a few bruses from something... It seemed like something attacked her... " What could have done this?..." asked Dagger, as he examined Twilight's body. Luna, was puzzled, as she looked at Twilgiht Sparkle... She then relized, that recently she couldn't go into Twilight's mind, to see what she was dreaming about, as in the past, she used to... "... I'm not sure... But as I princess of the night, I would be allowed to look into other ponies' minds, and I would deal with their nightmares, as they would sleep..." relied Luna. " Huh... Go into other pony's dreams, huh? That's a preaty nice gift you got there..." commented Dagger. Dagger, then went back to Twilight, as he watched her closely... She was slowly waking up, as she looked at both Princess Luna and Dagger. "... P-princess?... D-Dagger?..." Twilight spoke softly, as she was really tired, from all the action, that happened in her library. " What happened, Twilight. You look horrible!" asked Dagger, as he wanted to get to the bottom of this. " I-it's... Sombra... But... I thought we had already trapped him, in his own... p-prision!..." grumbled Twilight, as she looked at them both, covering her bruses. Twilight, started to cry, as she was sick of all these nightmares, that have occurred. "... K-kill me!..." "What?" asked Luna, as Twilight started to beg! " Please!... Just Kill me!" Dagger, looked back at Luna, as he was totally confused of the situation. Luna, now knew who was doing this... As she looked furious. Luna, trotted to her sister, Pricess Celestia, but... was cut off by something on the door, before she could get out from the room... There were long black stringy arms, blocking the door, as Luna used some of her magic to shoot at it! Nothing would happen... as she then stepped back, away from the door. Dagger, pulled out his blade, as he didn't like this at all... "... Come on Luna, there's more than one way out of this..." spoke Dagger, as he then begain to hack on the floor, below himself. With one swing, the sword bounced back, as the floor wouldn't break, "W-what?" spoke Dagger. One might swing, should have broken, the floor. King Sombra, has gotten even stronger, than Luna could even think of!... Suddenly, Twilight was grabbed by the bed, as the black tentacles snatched her! " HELP!" cried Twilight, as both Luna and Dagger saw Twilight, being squeezed by the long arms! Luna, used her magic, to blast at the tentacles, as she was carefully making her way twords the purple alicorn. Suddenly, more black arms showed up, as they sprouted out from the floor, as if it were a poral, of some sort! Dagger, on the other hoof, was busy putting up a fight, against he arms, as they tried to hold him down. Dagger flew up into the air, using his jetpack, and fired his hoof wrist blaster, as the arms were following, right after him! He then used the jetpack, to help him run along the walls, in the room, as he kept firing, at the arms! The tentacles, seemed to be coming out from the floor, of the room, as he fired at the dark arms. Luna, was close to the bed, as it held onto Twilight Sparkle, holding on to her tightly! Luna, was just about to free her, but her legs was grabbed on, by the long arms! " No! Release me!" demanded Luna. Luna, created a sphere, of energy around herself, as it burned the tentacles, around her! She was free, as she then flew up in the air, and fired at the arms, that held onto Twilight. Then, the dark tentacles swung by Luna, and smacked her, across the head! Luna was now out cold, temporarily, as Dagger was still busy with the long arms! Dagger, was completely surrounded, by these creatures, as they tried to put him down. He swung his blade, harshly, as he hacked at the numerous of tentacles, away from him. He then switched his hoof wrist blaster weapon, to a flamethrower, as he burned the tentacles, into ash! More of the arms, were coming after him, as he turned off the flames, and used his blade, once more. The arms, now caught onto Dagger's right rear hoof, as he tried to kick it away. Next, his left front hoof, was being held by the arms, as he tried to shake it off! Next, was his right front hoof, was all wrapped up, as he dropped his heavy blade, on the ground, as it made a loud thump, on the floor, crushing a few of the arms, under it. Dagger, then spun wildly around, using his jetpack, as he refused to be pinned down, by these creatures! He managed to get them all tangled up, as he went through a gap, under the tentacles that still held on to him, and managed to make a knot. This gave Dagger, an idea, as the arms soon died, afterwards, from suffocating from blood loss. Dagger, flew around as he gathering the arms, as he pulled them! He made several more knots, around the room, as there were now fewer of them, to deal with. " This night, is knot, your night..." spoke Dagger, as he then landed in the center of the room. He pointed both of his hoofs, at the arms, as they squirmed, trying to get untangled. Dagger, activated the flamethrowers, on both hoofs, as he saw them burn. Luna, woke up, as she saw the room burning, with fire. Luna, gasped as she got back up to save Twilight, only to see... something was going to penetrate her, on the back of her skull... Twilight, was too tired to know any danger around her, as her vision blured up, a bit. Behind her head, was a very unusal tentacle, as it showed a sharp pointed end, that would soon dig into the back, of her skull! Luna, fired her magic at the arm, but missed! She tried again, this time she hit it, as the tentacles screeched, out loud, as it squirmed around! The arm, then dug into Twilight's neck, as it injected her with something! Luna, was shocked, as she flew quickly to pull Twilight, away from the tentacles, that held onto her!

Dagger, was having too much fun, burning the arms, as they too screeched as well, as they felt pain. He soon realizes, that Luna was having trouble getting Twilight, away from the arm's grasp. He turned off his hoof wrist flamethrowers, and ran twords the tentacles, that held onto Twilight. He snatched his heavy blade, up off from the floor, as he ran tword's the arms that held onto Twilight. He lept into the air, and was darting for the tentacles, as he swung his mighty weapon! With one swing, he managed to cut off all ten arms, with one mighty swing, as if nothing was there. The creature cried, as it's screech became louder! " Reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaach!" it screamed, as all the arms, sunk back into the floor of the room, carring the fire, with them. The room looked normal, even after the fire had burned inside, of the room. No ashes were left inside the room... as if it was all a dream, the whole time...

Luna, placed Twilight back on the bed, as she looked like she could sleep now... Twilight, smiled a bit, as she covered herself up, with a royal blanket. Dagger, placed his heavy blade, back on his back, as he looked at Twilight. " Well, problem solved, I guess..." commented Dagger, as the two stood there, looking down at Twilight. She looked peaceful now, as she slept... But Luna, was not satisfied, with this victory, as she was worried as to what the unusal tentacle, had done to her. There were no marks of blood, no holes, and no liquids of any sorts... The neck just looked fine... The two decided, to leave Twilight alone, as she can now sleep peacefuly, now with that monster slain... Out of the corner of both Luna's and Dagger's ear, they herd a soft, faint voice, of Twilight, as she thanked them, for saving her life. The two, closed the door behind themselves, as they left the room, leaving Twilight to fall alseep peacefully...

But something, was inside Twilight Sparkle... Something bad... That would soon, haunt her future... really soon... What ever it was now, it wouldn't take in affect, by tomorrow morning... This was all in the hoof work of none other than... King Sombra...

Down at the southern parts of Equestria... The Hogz, were cooking up a plan, to hold a fort down, so that they may spread their 'Waaargh!' whenever they wanted to, and use it as a garrison. The grots, were building up a fort, that would be at least fifty times bigger, than their last fort that they built, that was destroid by Dagger. But also another group of grots, as well as a few hog mechs, were building something even bigger... they were building a huge, fat titian... that would eventually walk around, with it's two big legs, as it would stomp over the lands of Equestria... It also was going to have two arms, one was going to be a huge, titain sized chain saw, while the other amr was going to be a long, massive cannon, that would shoot rapid round of tank, bullets!... This titain, was going to be very distructive, in Equestria, as everypony and thing, would not want to pick a fight with, EVER...

In a wooden, trashy looking room, was a big table, with some food, fungus beer, and a map of Equestria, that he Hogz somehow, got their hoof on. In the room, was Wartguts, Warty, a weirdy hog named Zoggit, and a hog kommando named Brute Toof. They all gathered around the table, as a few hog boyz too, gathered around, as grots scurried around, working tirelessly. " All right boyz..." started Wartguts, " Dem poniez, iz after us, and we needz a base ta keep us hidden... So dat we can come back, and get moar boyz, to join us for da 'Waaargh!'" " But why I'z need ta stay boss? Can't I just join you, and the rest of you lot?" complained Warty, as the half witted hog, looked at his big boss, Wartguts. Wartguts, gave Warty a very upsetting look, as he spat his words a bit, " You git! Youz stay'n 'ere, because youz gunna look after da base! While da boyz, and I go out and make moar, hog bases!" replied Wartguts. Warty wipped his face a bit, from the spit, that came from Wartguts', as this didn't bother him, that much. " Boss, we aslo 'ave another problem." spoke the hog kommando, named Brute Toof. " Wot?..." growled the Wartboss, as he looked at him, " Dere somfing, nearby dis 'ere base of operation 'ere... Its some ponies, dat iz try'n to mass an army." pointed out the kommando, as he pointed on the map, with his hoof. Where he pointed, was close to where their base was, as King Sombra's forces was right next to each other, between the Hogz and his forces... This didn't bother Wartguts, too much, as he had plans, to also annihilate the forces of King Sombra. " Bah! We don't 'ave to worry about dat right now!... We need moar ground, right now, than 'aving to get to even moar, lower ground." replied the Wartboss. The weirdy boy, named Zoggit, is a hog wizard, and is called the weirdy boy. A weirdy boy, means that he has been gifted with very unsual powers, that he himself cannot control over. There are only a few powers, that he has control over, and sometimes the powers control him, instead! For example, if he wanted to teleport somewhere else, all he had to do, was close his eyes, and say 'here we go' or ' bye bye!' and then be teleported, randomly somewhere, by no choice... There was a lot of power, in a weirdy boy, but how to control his power, most of them do not know. Other hogz, would also hate being around a weirdy boy, because they would get killed by their own weirdy boy, by mistake, or his powers would be so powerful, that it would kill thousands of smaller hogz, nearby. Zoggit, then spoke, " And wot, about dem dragons! They were bother'n us, when we even got to dis here place!" spoke the weirdy boy, as he almost spoke proper english. Wartguts, started to laugh, as he herd his words, " Are HAR HAR har har! Weez gunna be uzing dem, ya git! Along with our titain!... Once dem runty grots, got our titian all fixed up, an' working order, weez gunna stomp all dem weak poniez, everywhere! And den noffing will stop our 'Waaargh!' Besides, we iz unstoppable, already... We iz da Hogz, after all!... Har har har har!"

Then, all the four hog leaders, came out from their trashy made wooden hut, as they all looked up at the titian... It was massive... It was bigger than the Crystal Empire's castle, as it stood tall... It looked like it was just about ready, for deployment... almost ready, to stomp around, crushing the lives of the millions, and blasting everypony into a hundred. " Now dat dere, iz a bute, dat iz..." commented Brute Toof, as he looked up hight, as the moon shone, at his face. " Yes... And weez gunna be... Unstoppable, when we get dis 'ere go'n... Her... her... har... har har har har..." spoke proudfuly, the big Wartboss.

In the hidden castle, of where King Sombra and Chrysalis stayed, Sombra was very pleased, in his accomplishment. The monster that had attacked Twilight, has served it's purpose, as it was now dead. It would soon be time, to launch a great attack against Canterlot, and then the Crystal Empire, as both armies would be completely over run. Sombra, was right now in a conference room, with a few species from Equestria. Around a large table, were several leaders of each race. One was a diamond dog, another was a dark looking pony, with very pointy ears. The unusal ponies, were nicked named 'long ears' because of their long pointy ears. However, their ears were more pointy, than long, on these ponies. Another around the table, was a minotaur, and another simple pony. They were all gathered, to discuss about their alliance. " We are willing to join you, King Sombra. The conquest will be worth it, for everypony, on our side." spoke the long ear, as signed a few papers, then passed it down to the next, to sign it. The next one to sign was a diamond dog, as he read the papers as breifly as he could. " Come on, mutt! We haven't got all day!" barked the dark pony, as he wanted to start the conquest, as soon as possible. " Hmmm..." wondered the hound, as he read quickly, about the agreement. " May we have a few ponies, to at least dig up some diamonds, for us? And can one of them be Princess Celestia!?" asked the dog, as he hated their Princess. Sombra, smiled as he looked at the diamond dog, " That may not be such a bad idea... My fine fellow... sure... I would gladly allow this to happen..." spoke King Sombra, as he smiled, at him. The diamond dog smiled, and happily wrote on the sheet of paper, and passed it to the minotaur. The minotaur, wasn't really impressed with the conditions, of the alliance's treaty... " These conditions, are not worth my time... There should be more fighting, and less peace with these weak ponies..." growled the big horned mammal. " I understand, your frustraition... governor... But allow me to send to you... say... an arena, exclusively for your kind... You would be allowed to slaughter anypony, who don't follow, our laws, or that would be sent to be exectued..." replied King Sombra, speaking a bit friendly, but also annoyed by the requests. The minotaur, still didn't like the alliance deal, but loved the idea, having the arena all to himself, and his race, as they would take random ponies to kill them, in the arena, for their amusement... The final pony, got the sheets of paper, as he represented, to his very own mafia, as he wore a suit, " And with our alliance, we can assure you Mr. Sombra-" King Sombra, didn't like the way he addressed him, and was showing his teeth, as he growled and snapped at him, "... It... is... KING! Sombra!... KING!..." the pony, was shocked, as he almost fell off from his seat, " M-my apology, y-your highness... Mr.-Da I-I!... I mean, King Sombra." replied the scared stallion. King Sombra, was now more relaxed, as he sat back in his chair, " Continue..." growled King Sombra... " R-right..." the pony, cleared his throat, and continued, " A-as I was saying... With our alliance, the trade routes, from our location to you, will be quick and will all be yours... Y-your highness..." finnished the mafia pony, as he too signed the papaers. " Good... Now... All we need is-" before King Sombra could continue, a door busted open, and a griffin showed herself up... " Sorry, I'm late... Had a bit of trouble, with some of your men... King Sombra..." spoke the female griffin. "... You're late!... But it is good to see you... Gilda... Or should I say... Your highness..." spoke Sombra, happily. Gilda, was now a princess, a commander, and a dictator, all-in-one, of her kindom, after both her father and mother had passed away... " Yea, so? I still prefer just Gilda, big guy." replied Gilda. King Sombra, didn't take the addressing too well, but let it go, instead of snapping at her. The griffin, took her seat, and saw the sheets of papers, as she held onto the pen, in her claw. " So... You say, I may have one wish... huh?..." asked Gilda. King Sombra, was getting tired of taking everyone's wishes, unitl he herd hers... " What is it... that you wish... Gilda..." asked King Sombra. " Oh... I don't know... I could right now ask for anything... But I prefer to keep it simple..." " And what would that be?..." Gilda, looked at King Sombra, as she smiled, and signed the papers, and then snapped the pen, in half, with two claws, then flicked it at him, "... I want the head... of the element of loyalty..." answered Gilda, " Rainbow Dash?... Hmmm... That doesn't sound like a wish..." cooed King Sombra, " It's more like revenge! And revenge is all I want! Promiss me that she stays alive, and I will surrender my whole kindom, to you! And I want her sent to me... Immediately..." continued Gilda. King Sombra was very pleased with this wish, as all he had to do, was capture Rainbow Dash, and hand her over to Gilda, and in return he would control the Griffin Empire... To Sombra... This was over kill... " Very well... I shall grant your wish... Gilda... Let the alliance... begin..." smiled Sombra. " One last thing King Sombra..." Asked the dark pony, " What do we do, against the elements of harmony?" he finnished. King Sombra, grinned a bit, as he answered back, " The elements, will be dealt with... by me... I will convice Twilight to join me, in my conquest, and then the elements of harmony, will be no more, once we have sent them all, into the minotaur's hands... There... they will meet their fate, once... and for all..." finnished King Sombra, as everyone, looked to one another, and agreed about the plan. " Don't forget my promiss!" reminded Gilda, as she wanted to tear, every limb from Rainbow Dash. The meeting was now over, as they all got up off from their seats, and exited the room... Sombra, looked at Gilda, as the two stared down at each other... "... But of course... Gilda..."

Morning had arose, over Equestria, as everypony was getting ready to take off, on the Heavenly Angel. Rainbow Dash, was surprised to see Twilight, in the Canterlot castle, as she then sent Scootaloo back to her, to baby sit.

" Ok squirt, stay with Twilight here. I'm sure she isn't all that bad... For an egg head... To baby sit you." " I'm right here!" complained Twilight, as Rainbow Dash tried to whisper, about her friend. " But I want to be with you and Dagger! Come on Rainbow Dash! You've got to let me come with you! This is my dream we are talking about!" begged Scootaloo, as she tried her best to show Rainbow Dash, her puppy dog face. Rainbow Dash, easily shrugged it off, as she brushed Scootaloo's mane, "Nope, sorry Scoots, not this time... You'll be in a lot safer hoofs, than in ours." answered Rainbow Dash, as she then leaned in for a hug. The two separated a bit, as Rainbow Dash looked back at Scoots, and looked at each other, from face to face, " Hey, I'll be alright squirt! We just need to take care of a few more pigs, and then I'll get back to ya, in a jiffy!" Dash was trying to cheer up Scootaloo, as she could see her sad face expression. "... It's not just you Rainbow Dash... Its also because of Dagger..." Scootaloo spoke softly, as she remembered the time when she could actually fly, but only using Dagger's jetpack, could she do it... Rainbow Dash, then smiled at her, " Hey, you don't want Dagger to see you being all chicken, about this, do you!? If he finds out that you stayed with us, he might think your not tough enough, to be his friend." Smiled Rainbow Dash, teasing Scootaloo. " W-what!? Ok, Rainbow Dash! Ok! I'll stay!" " That's what I thought..." the two came in for another hug, and both separated, as Scootaloo trotted twords Twilight, were she would be next to the princess. Twilight may still be a princess... But to Scootaloo, she was still the 'Egg head' she still was, before she was even an alicorn... " Oh boy... This is going to be a long week..." grumbled Scootaloo. " What was that Scootaloo?" asked Twilight, as she could barely hear her voice, as to what was the little filly was saying, " H-huh? I was just say'n, card games! Woo hoo! Fun!..." spoke the filly, pretending to show some interests... " Oooh! Goody! Then we are going to have a lot of fun, together! First we'll play scrabble, then will play some chess, and maybe we'll even read a few good books!" as Twilight went on, with an endless list... Scootaloo, simply rolled her eyes, as if things couldn't get any worse...


End file.
